Fallout Equestria:Aurora
by SierraSparx
Summary: Sometimes the only reason we can't see the light, is we're too busy staring at our own shadow. The balefire destroyed everything, leaving only a poisoned existence in its wake. To the ponies in Stable 33 it was the last they could remember. And now they were trapped. "Only After Darkness, Can Come the Dawn."
1. Stable 33

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

 **Chapter One:** Stable 33

" _The night will last forever..."_

Cold. The chill of the air grew around me. It felt almost like a calm before the storm. Except I had been living the storm in my dreams. The never ending torment of my single nightmare. But then again, to remember one's nightmare you have to be awake. A slight tingling in my hooves, a slight itch in my wings. The darkness was slowly fading away as senses remembered their function. The screams in my head, the crying, they all started to fade away. Soft light invaded the darkness as my ears fluttered open. Focusing on my reflection on the glass inches from my face. I took a deep breath.

PANIC. There was nothing! No air to fill my lungs, no warm breath of life to sustain me. It was at that moment the nightmares became real. Only this time I was fully awake. Grabbing at my neck in fear my hooves quickly came up to the oxygen mask on my muzzle. Ripping it away with a resounding pop. The seal broken I could feel the cool moisture against my muzzle as I inhaled greedily. The air tasted foul, much like a stallion's gym room but at least it was breathable. Coughing a little as my breathing returned to normal. I placed my hoof against the mask to feel for a breeze. Nothing, no air brushed against my sweaty hoof, the mask was no longer working and with that I decided it was in my best interest to leave. Glancing down I fumbled for the hatch release. Depressing the large round button as the air was starting to get harder to breath. At most there was five minutes air in the pod. Who knows how much I had used up already with hyperventilating. I pressed the button again in anticipation. Still nothing happened. Craning my neck to get a better look I saw that the lights that had once glowed a vibrant shade of green now barely flicked a pale red. I was going to die in here. Panic started to seep back in. The fear of being killed by the very machine meant to save me and countless others from the balefire if it was ever unleashed. The fact that I was stuck in one of these pods was proof that they had.

In one final glimmer of hope I slammed the button hard. The button shattered under the impact, scattering bits of plastic around the inside of the stasis pod. Well I was rapidly running out of options. The screaming in my head fading to a low moan. I was breathing in short gasps, doing my best to hold my breath to give me time to think. Only I didn't have time to think. The longer I waited the more I sealed my own fate. It was miserable. Seconds felt like hours as my life raced before my eyes. Instinctively I drew into a fetal position as I started to cough once more in the slowly poisoning air. A spark. An idea grew in my mind as a final desperate attempt at life. I could either concede to my fate and die in the stasis pod, or try my damndest to get out and maybe still die. I hate dyeing. It really sucks to tell you the truth. But given my options I guess I didn't really have much choice. Kicking out with all my might I slammed my rear hooves into the glass barrier that held my trapped in my coffin.

A dull thud echoed in the stable. Followed by another, and then another. The blows growing less frequent and quieter as I expended what energy I had. Sweat was stinging my eyes, soaking my body. My lungs screamed out in torment for a breath of air. But there was none. No life giving particles remained, only death. Striking again I felt my hoof twist against the glass. A mild numbing sensation radiated from my ankle. But the sound of the glass chipping from the blow gave me hope. In a final surge of adrenaline I lashed out for one last blow. Striking the glass squarely on the small crack in its surface. There was a brief moment of resistance and then my hooves burst through. The air rushed in through the hole I had made as I exhaled the last of the poisoned air. The screams were becoming more distinct now. I could hear them calling my name. I felt wet. And cold. But none of that mattered anymore. I was drifting back to sleep. My body exhausted from its struggle for life. I needed to regain my energy, I needed to sleep. The nightmare was calling my name and I felt compelled to answer.

"Lieutenant, can you hear me? We have arrived sir. Lieutenant Sparx?" The voice was distant as if I was dreaming. But I couldn't be dreaming. It was all too real. The bump of the sky wagon as we had landed, the smell of sweaty pegasus drifting in the air. The young unicorn stood at the door to the wagon. He was too young to be a soldier. But then again the war was requiring a lot more of the younger generation than it had. The young perished on the front lines, and the older, more experienced, we sat behind desks. Pushing papers and scheming plots. I was ever so thankful when I could get out on an assignment. "Sir," The unicorn asked again. His soft yellow coat offset by the jet black plate armour, and the battle saddle slung over his back.

"I'm coming." I slowly stood up and walked to the door. In stark contrast to the unicorns armour I wore a cap with my rank and unit patch. A long rain slicker protected me as I stepped out into the rain. Of all the, why'd it have to rain now. Looking around I could see an assortment of ponies milling about, lab coats and utility coveralls the predominant choice of attire. A black armoured pegasus was talking to one of the workers. He didn't seem too happy as he waved his beam rifle in the other stallions face. The worker turned quickly and started off with a quick trot towards a group of scientists as the pegasus cantered over to where I stood.

"Lieutenant, sir." The pegasus saluted me with her wing. I returned the salute, and she dropped hers. "Sir. They are currently advising the supervisor and will bring him to us shortly." Good, I hate long waits. Especially when it's raining. Thankfully it didn't look like we'd have to wait long. The worker stallion was returning our way with a unicorn in a lab coat following briskly beside him. The unicorn wore a worried expression on his face, not in the least surprising. The worker pointed over at my group, getting a nod from the unicorn and then proceeded to return to his own work. The unicorn put on a rather tense smile as he approached.

"Well good afternoon sirs and ma'am. To what do we have the pleasure of this visit?" I stepped forward and he stopped in his tracts. What was possibly more intimidating were the cold hard stares of the black clad ponies on either side of me.

"I am Lieutenant Sparx of her majesty Luna's special intelligence forces. We are investigating a lead of several missing documents." The unicorn paled. Usually the ministry of morale looked into things like this. But if intelligence got involved you knew something was going down. That's why I loved field assignments so much. I missed the action when I just sat in the office back in Canterlot. So any chance I could I would pick up assignments. Being chief of special intelligence definitely had its perks.

The unicorn was visibly trembling. I gave stern look at the pegasus to my side and she lowered her sidearm. She may not be the most charismatic but she at least knew how to follow orders. Turning my attention back to the unicorn I continued. "We are investigating the disappearance of several classified documents from the Canterlot Archives. They have been tracked to this location and we believe they may be down in the stable."

I mean, honestly. If you were going to steal some super-secret, super important, super classified pieces of paper where else would you hide than but in a hole in the ground. It made perfect sense, right? The blank stare the unicorn gave me pretty much summed up how I expected this whole thing to go. "Um, I uh. I don't know of any documents down in the stable. Were just here to add the final finishes to the stable."

"Fine," I wasn't about to play any games. And I definitely didn't have time for a MoM agent to sift through his memories to prove him wrong. "Gather up all the workers and have them assemble in a central area so I can address them."

"But, but… that will cut into our schedule. I don't have room for… for, that kind of delay." The unicorn stammered. I was really starting to not like him. I noticed my pegasi comrade had raised her side arm again. I didn't say anything, she could blast his head off for all I cared. I just needed those documents and then everypony could go back to their boring old lives.

"You will assemble everypony, or I'll give you plenty of time to think about it at Shattered Hoof." The unicorn grew visibly pale, his jaw fidgeting as he looked for words. "Do it now!"

He scampered away as fast as he could. Nearly tripping over the tails of his lab coat. "Raspberry what's your take on all this?" I turned to the young unicorn to my side.

"I… I don't know… sir. It just… it feels like something's amiss here." The young buck, barely older than when I first seen war. He was lucky he was smart enough to be shuffled into my department. He was bright but he also had this, extra sense about him. Raspberry Crème. Maybe in another time he would have been a baker, or a chef. But in the sick world we all lived in he was a soldier. He wasn't the first, and he wouldn't be the last. "I just can't place it but… I actually think he was telling the truth."

Okay, score one for science ponies. It didn't matter it he was telling the truth or not. I just had to turn up the missing documents and we'd could all go home.

It took the better half of half an hour to get everypony assembled. I stood jumped up on some piled crates to address the crowd. Maybe only about a hundred or so ponies. They all looked nervous, scared even. Low whispers and murmuring filled the air as I struck my hoof down on the crate for attention. A few ponies looked up. KRZZZCK! A beam of red shot into the air from behind me. Immediately drawing everyponies attention to the black clad pegasus. I could tell she was rolling her eyes under her visor as she pointed a hoof in my direction. Everyone gazing in the direction of her hoof. "Thank you sergeant." The pegasus gave a curt nod. "Now that I have everyponies attention. I am Lieutenant Sparx, of her majesties special intelligence forces." Everyone started looking around at each other, a low murmur rising. "I am tracking several missing documents from the Canterlot Archives. We believe they may be located somewhere in the stable. Any pony who has knowledge of the whereabouts of these documents will immediately make such knowledge known or face strict punishment." A few ponies fainted in the crowed. Usually my words didn't do that. I had a hard enough time convincing most ponies that I would even punish them most of the time. "This facility is now under direct control of me and my team. No pony is permitted to leave until the missing documents have…" KABOOM

The sound wave hit, drowning out my words and nearly knocking me from my makeshift podium. When sound finally did return, the air was filled with screams and a warm green glow was becoming brighter with each passing moment. I turned, the green cloud rose in the distance as it spread out in the sky. A bomb. A zebra balefire bomb had been detonated! "Everypony in the stable!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Still most ponies were too terrified to notice. I glided overhead to the entrance down to the stable. Several ponies took notice and started running for the only possible shelter that could save us from the approaching devastation. Raspberry Crème rushed up to me and I grabbed his rifle. "Get everypony in the stable!" I yelled. He looked terrified, but then who wasn't? The green cloud would be upon us within a few minutes. Gah, the screams. They echoed inside my head. I fired several rounds in the air to garner attention. A few ponies responded appropriately, the others scrambled for any make shift shelter they could. Fear gripped at my heat as the rising cloud started to fan out at the top of its brilliant green mist of death. I couldn't feel my own legs as I turned and ran down the corridor to the stable entrance. I bolted through the door, ramming and knocking over several of the ponies gathered in the small room. A loud metal whirring, flashing lights and moving parts roared to life as the door began to close. "No, no, no! Keep that door open!" Ponies were still racing for the only true shelter this desolate place had to offer.

"I can't! It's closing by itself!" I looked in shock at the pony frantically scrambling with the controls. "It's all automated!" I turned back to the door. Another pony rushed in, and another. Suddenly the gap was too narrow. The next ponies couldn't fit. A hoof reached in as the door was pushed into place. Suddenly the hoof spasmed, then went limp. Sliding along with the door a ways before it dropped to the floor. Blood smeared the wall and was quickly pooling on the floor under the severed limb. Several mares screamed at the disturbing sight. The door sealed, the hissing as it pressurized spat a few drops of blood into the air. I think I'm going to be sick. Banging, and yelling came from the other side of the door. Then within moments the banging stopped and was replaced with the horrific screams of ponies be burned alive. The screams rose to match those inside the stable. Inside we were safe. But inside, we would die.

"Get that door open!" A slammed against the door, beating on it furiously with my hooves. I can't just stand here while innocent souls are dying.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Stable 33 is programmed to close and will only reopen when outside radiation levels have dropped sufficiently." The unicorn project manager sat next to a few others at the controls.

"We're all going to die in here before that." I hissed. The screaming outside had turned to a low wail. A good deal of the ponies inside were sobbing. Families, co-workers they would never see again. I thought of my own wife. The war had already taken so much from us. Would she be safe? Was this the only place that got attack? Would she have to live the rest of her live without me? Well, that might be so bad. I was going to die in this hole. One way or another I was already dead. "Okay, new plan." I glanced around at the ponies in the room. A good forty or fifty of them. Only one wore black clad armour. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. So many lost. No. Don't Think of that. You can save these. You can keep them alive, you won't let them die, their survivors.

"Well we can all go take a nap." Seriously? If I still had a gun I'd blast his head clean off. I glared at him from where I sat.

"And then we can all wake up and it will all have been a bad dream." I apt the words out. "Thanks doc but I'm pretty sure that isn't going to help right now."

"Oh on the contrary my feathered friend. This stable is equipped with state of the art stasis pods. I doubt their intended occupants would mind if we borrowed them."

"Sure take everyone down for a nap. I… I'll just wait for the screaming to stop." Several ponies gave me odd stares as they got up and headed deeper into the stable. We can all just sleep this off. Wake up in a year or so and get back to our normal lives. Sounds pretty decent to me. I looked up at Raspberry as he walked over to me. Goddesses how long were they going to take to die out there.

"Sir?"

"What is it Raspberry?"

"Um, they uh." He looked lost for words. "They stopped screaming almost ten minutes ago."

I took a deep breath. The screams in my mind drifting to a low whine as my eyes winked open. I felt cold and tired. I could barely feel my rear hooves. Glancing down I could see why. Both hooves were covered in the dry matted mess of blood and glass shards. A medium sized hole broken and stained with my blood letting air pass in and out of the pod. Flexing, I could feel the cuts under my fur reopening. My right ankle was slightly swollen and was rather tender as I tried to move it. I just hoped it wasn't broken. "Well so much for getting out easy," muttering to myself. I wasn't sure if anypony could hear me or if they were even awake yet. It didn't really matter. I was awake, and I was getting up.

I slowly chipped at the glass with my hooves. Shielding myself from the shard with my wings to avoid further injury. Once I had cleared a large enough opening I rolled onto my belly and stood up, shaking the glass below me. My ankles were still slowly bleeding as I hopped out of the pod onto the cold clean floor of the stable. I lay there for several minutes. Not really sure what I should do now. Glancing around I didn't see anyone else. I proceeded to pick the shards of glass from my fur. Several deep lacerations and a swollen ankle were all that remained from my quick clean-up. Standing up on three legs I gently put pressure on my injured hoof. "OW," okay, that really hurt. I jerked my hoof up against my belly, teetering on three legs, my wings spread out for balance. Slower and more careful I set it down again. I winced at the sharp pain but didn't jerk it back. It wasn't broken, or if it was it was minor. But with the amount of swelling and not being able to put any pressure on it I figured it was at least a pretty hefty sprain.

I hobbled on three legs around the room, wings spaced out as if they were wet and I didn't want them to touch me. Several other stasis pods formed a ring around the small room. Ten pods total in this room. You could see the frost on the interior, signs of the deep sleep imposed on the inhabitants. A few pods lacked the chilling mist and sparked my interest. Hobbling over to pod three. The exterior readout scrolled error messages across the screen 'error: power below minimums… occupant status: deceased'. I took one look inside the pod and lost it. My insides quickly decided they wanted be outside my body as I heaved up whatever juices I had in my stomach. When my body was done I shakenly looked back at the pod. The pony inside was practically mummified. Strands of its mane plastered to its face still held a slight hue of orange in contrast to the graying and rotting skin. But that wasn't the part that really turned my stomach. Scratches lined the glass. On the inside. Dried blood covered the bottom and sides of the interior and the hooves where a hideous brown. The dry open eyes felt as if they were looking right through me. And the mouth was locked open in a silent and horrifying scream.

I backed away. My inside churning as my head reeled. The silent screams. The last cries of the dead. They had ceased long ago but in my head. In my head they never stopped.

I looked around at some of the other pods. Most still had the frosty sheen, but a few were dark and devoid of life. I walked up to another. Most of the occupants were workers whom I didn't even know. But as I approached the pod a sickening sense came over me. I swallowed, daring to look at the pony inside. The ribs were poking through the yellowed tinted flesh of the young unicorn. Rot had already set in and was making slow progress under the blackened plates. His bright red mane clung to his face and to the respirator skill attached to his muzzle. Despite the state of his body he still looked, at peace. I prayed that Raspberry had died without waking up. I could only shudder at what could have possibly been responsible. I hadn't known the other ponies, so there were just lifeless corpse. But this, now. I had known Raspberry personally. I was determined to see him be successful in his military career and know his rotting corpse was all that remained of the once bright and brilliant young mind. I looked into a few more pods. Out of the ten in the room only four actually had living ponies still trapped inside. Two of the frosted pods had failed to seal properly and had let the slow decay of time eat at the sleeping occupant. The bad seals would also explain the chill in the air as the cryonics were pumped into the room.

"Okay, not so safe after all." I hobbled to the override console. I needed to wake the survivors or risk them running the same fate as their compatriots. A large red button labeled 'deactivate pods' immediately drew my attention. Balancing now on two legs I pushed the button down until I heard a click. Then there was a beep and a message flashed across a readout display. It scrolled past and I waited for it to start over. 'Error unable to activate wake-up procedures. Insufficient power levels for safe operation'. "Okay, guess it's time for plan B. Um… yeah plan B." Just what was plan B? Heck. What was plan A even? I was alive, cold hungry. Well I was more hungry now that my stomach had decided to empty itself of anything and everything it thought it had in it. Were there others awake and about like me, or were they like the other pods? Hovering on the edge of life and eternal slumber, their fates decided though faults in machines meant to keep them alive.

Hobbling over to the door into the room I pressed the activation button. Nothing happened, great. No power here either. I sat with my hurt hoof awkward held up in the air as I grasped the manual release with my hooves and slowly cranked the door open. I was sweating by the time it was up all the way, despite the crisp coolness in the room. Actually in comparison to the hallway pod room seven was warm. I shrugged and struggled back onto three legs. I took three steps and stopped. The walls looked odd in the flickering and failing light. Brown smears covered the walls, the floor and in some places even the ceiling. I could make out words. Complete sentences even scrawled out. 'Help us' read one, 'it's a trap' and 'death is the only way out' smeared across a wall. Another 'they are coming' trailed off as the 'g' contained in a rusty brown streak to the floor. A rusty stain rested on the floor where the trail ended and rusty drag marks could be noted leading away. Oh goddesses. I gaped as I realized what all this was. This writing, these final messages were scrawled in blood. I could taste the bile in my mouth as I did my darndest to keep my innards inside me. So I wasn't alone. Or rather, I wouldn't be alone if I could find any ponies still alive and sane enough to converse with. I looked down the hallway in both directions. To the right were more stasis pod rooms. I shuddered as I saw streaks of dried blood coming out of several of the doors. The left led up and away to the stable atrium. Several more streaks flowed this way. My stomach growled, startling me at its sudden outburst. Okay, first things first, find something to eat. I hooked a left and started hobbling towards the stairs.

Drag marks, bloody pools and creepy writing are everywhere. Reaching the top of the stairs I passed into the long hallway that twisted its way around to the atrium. The light flickered on emergency power, several banks completely dark. It reminded me of nightmare night festivities from before the war. And then the war came and all those once scary spooks became old hat to the horrors of battle. I rounded the corner and could see a shadow cast upon the far wall around another bend. I could barely make out the rough form of a pony. The dim and flickering lights making it seem to sway. Okay, maybe there was somepony else alive down here. But with all the blood and writing I doubt they'd be very sane after a few days of living like this. I can't afford to take any chances, not knowing what an insane pony would be capable of after being trapped down here. I needed a weapon. Something to defend myself in case I was attacked. Glancing around for anything… Oh perfect. I picked up a large plumbers wrench that was still hanging up on a valve of some sort. It was hefty, giving it a few test swings with my head. Yep. Plenty heavy enough, I stumbled left and right, trying not to fall over as the swinging shifted my weight rapidly between my three hooves. Swallowing, I walked up to the corner, tucked in tight against the wall. One, breathe… two… breathe… three. I pivoted around the corner, striking a low ready stance as I gritted my teeth on the wrench. I looked down the hall at my opponent.

The wrench hit the ground with a loud clang. My insides soon followed and sprayed the ground around me. I couldn't help but take my eyes off the ghastly sight. Several bodies, not just one hung from wires. Strung up like piñatas in the middle of the hallway. Their flesh rotting and peeling as their faces screamed silently at my intrusion. Limbs had rotted off and lay decomposing on the floor, the stench was miniscule but I knew that if disturbed the stench would be unbearable. I couldn't turn away, I had to move forward. Picking up my wrench, the acid taste biting at my tongue from my own vomit, as I approached the hanging dead.

Oh this is just great. No matter how I tried, I just couldn't seem to fit through without brushing against the dead bodies. I shook out every last thought of disgust as a shiver went down my spine. Taking a deep breath and holding. Run. The bodies danced in the flickering light. Twisting and spinning new shadows as I brushed by, smearing their hideous remains on my coat. Trying to scrape the rotting fragments out of my coat and feathers once I was clear. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I needed air. The thought of suffocating in the pod rushed back to me. Oh goddesses this was going to suck. A short sharp breath. It tasted like sewage, the scent burning my nostrils as the pungent odor wafted off of me. I barely held my stomach. Honestly it had emptied enough at this point already that I was suspecting it had something to do with being in stasis. I took a few steps forward. I could see the atrium doorway just up ahead. It was open and a bony foreleg lay in the opening. I girded myself and shuffled forward on my three good hooves. The wrench now tucked up under my wing for quick retrieval.

Several dead ponies lay here and there. Most had decayed much better than their hanging friends and the discolored bones were a much more welcome sight. At least these didn't seem to be screaming. The atrium as a mess. Besides the bodies there were several overturned and smashed crates. Long devoid of anything useful. Papers and tools were scattered about and I set about looking for anything I could use. I thought about stuffing a few papers in my gullet to stave of some hunger but decided against it since I didn't really want to think about several of the off-color stains. The only decent finds I made were a security key card and a knife. Not some flimsy makeshift do-dad mind you. An honest to goodness blade of fine Equestrian steel. It was light, well balanced and reasonably sharp. I wrapped the blade in some paper to form a sheath and then tucked it up with the wrench. Food was still a priority but with all the hobbling I had done I really felt stabilizing my ankle would be in my best interest.

Thankfully the crates offered plenty of splinting material. I ripped up several good length planks, now I only needed some cloth or bandages to strap them down and immobilize my injury. One of the skeletons had the tattered remains of a lab coat. I picked it up in my teeth and was about to rip it up when I tasted something foul. I spat the cloth out as it started to disintegrate in my mouth, kicking it over with my hoof. The underside was coated in some slimy substance. I notice the skeleton itself sat in a pool of the stuff. Oh gross. I had just stuck that pony in my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and rapidly raked my wingtips over it an attempt to dispel the dreadful taste from my mouth. So much for cloth.

My stomach growled again. It was getting louder, and I swear it sounded angry to. I wasn't all too familiar with stable layouts. I knew no two ever seemed to be the same so chances are I would wind up lost in some forgotten maintenance room or something. I need a map. And boy was I glad for that little flap of metal clinging to wall next to the door. A 'you are here' marked a spot in the atrium and showed many branches leading to various areas of the stable. 'Engineering and Mainframe' two doors down and then down a flight of stairs, 'storage' was straight ahead and 'utility' was down a corridor to the left. Well storage sounded like a good place to look for something to eat.

I paused. Was that? Oh yes it was. A water fountain. I trotted over and stepped on the hoofplate to activate the stream of water. Dirty gunky stuffed sputtered out but was eventually replaced with some much cleaner looking liquid. I took a long drink, then stuck my head under the running tap. It was very much refreshing. Shaking out my wet mane and taking another sip. I spent the next several minutes using the water to clean the blood and bits of rotting flesh from my coat. I'm sure I looked awkward as I dipped one wing under the faucet then deftly used the collecting pool to splash my body. Short of finding the shower this was the next best thing. I carefully cleaned my cut ankles. Inducing some slight bleeding but I was now confident I had gotten all the glass out.

Dripping wet and mostly clean I pulled out my knife and wedged it under the map plague. Prying it away from the wall to take with me so I could trace my steps. Though I guess I could just follow the drips of water. Oh well. It wasn't like anypony in here was going to be making use of it anytime soon.

Storage was decorated with much the same rusty brown decor as the rest of the stable. Surprisingly the atrium was fairly decent, only a few scribbles marring its walls. 'Food storage'. I looked up at the sign then peered into the room. Not a crumb remained. Overturned crates, smashed boxes. Even a few cereal boxes had been chewed or nibbled on. Great, I'm going to starve in this glorified tomb. Well maybe I could find something I could eat in one of the other rooms? I mean how bad could stuff be after only a year or two?

The other storage rooms were in similar states of disrepair. Nothing even remotely edible remained. I did manage to scavenge a tool belt from one of the maintenance closets. It proved much handier at holding my wrench and knife. Strapping it tight I headed back out of storage and headed in the direction the map indicated was utility. My hoof steps echoed off the walls. It was noticeably darker in this section of the stable. I figured since there must be less vital stuff down here. The hallway ended with a single door. It was nothing special, but I cranked it open anyway. You never knew what Stable-Tec might have stashed away in the remotest rooms of even the most remote stables. I opened the door halfway before it stuck. It could go back down but going up further wasn't an option. I slipped under into the dark room. The only light was that creeping in from the partially opened door.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before I started looking around. When I did I was rather surprised. The room was remarkably untouched. Shelves lining the walls and spaced in the center of the room. Identical boxes covered every inch of shelf space. A numbered plaque in front of each one. I wonder what was so special about these boxes. I took the first one off the shelf and shook it. Maybe not the safest of options. But since it didn't blow up in my face I figured it was pretty harmless. Turning it over in my hooves as I sat there I noticed some writing on the box. It was too dark to read so I took the box with me and slipped back out the door. Alrighty, time to see what you're all about mister box.

'Stable 33 resident equipment package'. Okay pretty self-explanatory. I continued reading, 'contains one PipBuck MK3Kb, stable specific uniform and dress and access card'. Well a uniform was made of fabric. I slit the seal with my knife and opened the box. Dumping the contents on the ground at my hooves I rummaged through the loot. There was quite a bit more than just what the label had read. I set the heavy metal box containing the PipBuck aside and picked up what appeared to be a night shirt. Not anymore! I made quick work of the material. Slicing it into strips and using it to bind up my ankles to stop the bleeding and using some longer strips to tie the slats of wood into a splint.

Standing up I gently put some light pressure on my ankle. It was tender. I drew it back up and retightened the straps. Gingerly I set it back down again. I shifted my weight from one hoof to another as I tested the splint. It still hurt a little but it was manageable. I limped a few paces. And limped/trotted back a few more. Yep, still hurts but at least I can walk on all fours again. With that resolved I turned back to the rest of the loot. A blue and gold set of stable barding. It looked rather rugged. I frowned when I noticed it evidently wasn't made for a pegasus. I set it aside for now.

Taking up the PipBuck I flipped open the latches and opened the lid. It was a rather sleek looking piece of equipment. Much more refined than the military models I was used to. Those M15S's were a real pain to use in the field. All that fancy encryption and long range targeting crap. I lifted up a sheet of paper that was tucked in with the device. 'The PipBuck Mark 3000b is the latest in series 3000 PipBucks'. Great a sales pitch. 'This model shares many of the same features as the 300 such as a fully functional S.A.T.S., a terminal interface cable, radiation and medical monitoring, item sorting and holographic EFS display. Additional features include a short range biomedical scanner and radio communicator'. Sweet. Everything a M15S could do and more. All tucked into a neat little package. Honestly I swear they used the military as a testing ground and gave the best equipment to the public. Setting the paper aside I picked up the device. It resembled a large clamshell with a terminal screen on the top. IT swung freely in two halves but once latched it could only be removed with a special tool. Well, I was going to die soon anyway at this rate so why not?

I snapped the device on above my front right hoof. Oh damn it's itchy. I scratched at the area around the device as it booted up. A purple hued trotting pony illuminated the screen as a progress bar underneath slowly filled. Once booted it asked for a name to be entered. It was slow going but I managed to use the devices limited button and dial interface to spell out my name. Sparx. Well at first I tried my full name but that was too long and honestly I never use the last part anyway. I mean come on. Chromawing is a terrible last name. Sure it was the name of a well to do pegasi family in Las Pegasus but they had pretty much disowned me when I joined the army.

And you might wonder why it was prestigious. Well, all members of the Chromawing family had a gene for hued feathers that differed from their coat. I was lucky and only had a pair of blue flight feathers. Some had plumages that were so over the top that they looked like a walking rainbow. The family dabbled in politics mostly, a life I could care less than a zebra's ass about.

I let my thoughts wander as the PipBuck finished booting up. The soft purple glow was soothing and brightened the dark hallway rather nicely. Once it was fully set up I scrolled through the different menus. It was nice to see my knife and wrench under weapon tab. I don't think I could use a wrench for much else down here. The map quickly filled with a schematic of the stable. I guess I don't need this anymore. Tossing the metal plague aside. A loud clanging of metal on metal echoed down the halls. I winced. Well if I wasn't alone that would sure be a way to fix it.

"Okay, bringing up EFS and, tada." My vision filled with little bits of technical data. A compass in the lower left and health and radiation status bars on the right. I reached out to touch them. Right. Holographic. It just a magical projection inside my eye. Nopony else could see it and I couldn't touch it. It's been awhile since I used one of these. I looked around. The compass rotated in the side of vision. Little yellow markers showing up as I looked directly at a wall. I glanced down at my PipBuck and brought up a map. Okay just in front and a few floors down was the stasis pod rooms. I really wish these things would tell you up and down and not just direction. Maybe they'd fixed that in the 4000 model, I shrugged. Looking back up I stopped. Wait. Stasis pods don't move… but. Holding as still as I could I watched the little yellow bars on my Eyes Forward Sparkle. There it was again. Some of the bars were moving. Well crap. Just what I needed. At least they were yellow and not red. Red is dead they always said. There was no telling how long it would take them to get here.

So I did the only reasonable thing a pony would do. I trotted off to go meet the yellow bars.

Big mistake. Big, big mistake. The skittering in the atrium should have been enough of a warning as I watched the yellow bars dance on the other side of the wall. Just one peek, that's what I told myself only I didn't really expect anything to be staring back. I poked my head around the corner and looked right at the yellow bar. A giant, ugly, filthy and utterly revolting insect half the size of a pony glared back. Its antennae twitching and mandibles clicking as the bar immediately turned red. I dashed away as fast as I could. The swarm of red bars flooding the doorway behind me. Why'd it have to be bugs! I hated bugs. And these were as big as my body and wanted to eat me I was sure. I scrambled under the door in utility and cranked it closed as fast as I could. Even with my injury I was impressed with how quickly I had moved without using my wings. Granted, it was a little tight for flight down here anyway.

The door clicked closed as the insects burst upon it. Thankful that they didn't have enough brains to figure out the hoof crank. Panting I sat and tried to count the bars on the other side of the door. One, two… four… five. "Oh just hold still will you!" I shouted in frustration at the door. I only seemed to stir them even more. Okay at least five, maybe six? And only one me, running on empty. What a wonderful predicament. I turned up the brightness on my PipBuck. A warm purple sphere of light emanating from my hoof as I took some time to look over the other contents in the room. A total of eighty boxes lined the shelves. All of them containing similar contents. I pulled out some of the uniforms. One of the uniforms looked like it was for a worker pony. The extra pockets and heavier material confirmed as I read the tag under the collar, 'reinforced utility jacket'. Sweet now if only they came in a style with wing holes. I didn't find any. In fact of the twenty boxes I went through I only found two more of the utility jackets.

They say necessity is the mother of invention. And well… I had a knife. I only ruined one of the jackets before I got it right. Slicing a pair of slits above the shoulders so I could slip my wings through. The jacket was snug, rolling up the sleeves to expose the PipBuck. The gold emblazoned '33' on the collar identifying it as belonging to the stable. The jacket had slots for some tools so I moved my knife and wrench there and discarded the belt. It was chafing in a rather uncomfortable area as it were.

The frantic scurrying drew my attention back to the door. The bugs weren't going away anytime soon. I swear they had looked just like cockroaches. But sweet Celestia… that size. I doubt a can of insecticide would be effective on those monstrosities. I looked away from the entrance. I could die in here from starvation or I could find a way to kill the buggers. Choices that weren't really choices. Standing up I limped around the room. Picking up the various key cards from the boxes I had opened. Several different colors, but no identifying marks of any kind. The card I had found earlier must have belonged to one of the workers. Then I saw it. The gleam of metal as the light from my PipBuck caught the frame of the door. Trotting over to small entrance at the rear of the room. 'Janitorial' read the wording on the front. Well, accidents happen.

I didn't really know what to expect. Mops, brooms a few buckets and boxes of chemicals. Nothing seemed to scream 'bug killer' at me. Maybe I could smother them to death with a mop. Snickering at the thought I turned to leave, banging my hard head on an object near the door. "Ow, damn it."

Rubbing my sore noggin I looked up at what I bumped into. A small yellow tin box was affixed to the wall. A trio of little pink butterflies adorned the front. Score. A Ministry of Peace first aid kit, 'for all your boo-boo's'.

Flipping the latch I was pleased to find the contents untouched. A first aid manual, a healing potion and some real bandages. Well I was in decent shape right now so might as well save that potion till I really need it. The first aid booklet found a home in my front pocket when a thought occurred to me. The PipBuck was equipped with a biomedical scanner. Maybe I could use that to see just what I was facing off against?

Okay well maybe heavy metal doors weren't the best thing to try and scan through. It still didn't stop me from trying. And trying again. Still nothing. Well might as well kill the nasty things and then find out what they are if they don't kill me first. Just how should I… bingo.

Holding the wrench in my mouth I slowly started cranking the door open. The red bars in my EFS danced in eager anticipation. Trying to slip under, the bugs had to flatten themselves under the door. Now if the door was fast enough I could squash them right there. But when had I ever been that lucky. Instead I darted over and activated S.A.T.S. The world slowed around me as the spell highlighted the bugs various parts, even showing my chance of hitting. Well the head was an easy target and with a chance of ninety percent where could I go wrong? Selecting my blows then letting the spell do the rest. CRACK. The plumbers wrench collided with the insect's head. A second blow and the head was torn clean off and sent flying across the room like a golf ball. Green goop splattered my face. A little getting in my mouth. It tasted rather bitter.

A second bug scrambled to get under the door. "Uh na ya donth," I hissed around the wrench in my mouth. I targeted the critters head. One blow missed and ripped off an antenna. The second crushed in the carapace shell that protects the critters brain. I brought up S.A.T.S. on a third as it sank down twitching. Damn. Not enough charge. Well as long as they came one by one I could handle them.

My neck was sore and my jaw numb when the last one finally stopped twitching. Eight. There had been eight of the ugly things. I spat my wrench out and did my best to get the green goopy stuff out of mouth and off my face. Now to see just what you are. I pulled up my PipBuck and activated the biomedical scanner. A blue cone of energy radiated down on the corpses as the device searched for information.

 _Medical scanning in progress_

 _Please wait_

 _Scan complete_

I flipped through the information. Just how many words for dead were there? I knew it was dead. I killed them, just tell me what it is. Oh, look. A species notice. Radroach? What the heck was a radroach?

Evidently I had killed eight of them. And I still had no clue what they were. Never heard of a Radroach in my life. Come on, you can't just pull a name out of thin air like that. Can you? I wonder if they taste good.

Bletch. The mere thought of chowing down on one of those critters was sickening. Okay, maybe if I find a way of cooking it wouldn't be so bad. Pulling out my knife I gutted one of the smaller bugs. Not much to a radroach apparently. Some weird organs and more of the green goop. Well better than nothing. Wrapping some of the less revolting pieces in some cloth I slung them over my shoulder. To my amazement my PipBuck inventory added Radroach Meat to its list. Well, it must be edible at least.

I really need to get out of here before more show up. I still hadn't explored engineering. Why not, I thought to myself. It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

A big yellow and gray stripped door blocked my way. No cranks, no levers. Well looks like another dead end. The lights flickered and I noticed a faint red dot of light on the wall beside me. Looking closer I could see the raised plate and lights that indicated I had found a card reader. Maybe all those cards would come in handy after all.

"Okay scratch one card." The light flashed red three times and then returned to its steady state. "Three times a charm?" Again access denied. My stack of reject cards was steadily growing. Please work, please work. I tried another card. I was down to my last three and Lune be damned if I was going to have to go back and get all eighty cards to try.

A yellow flash? Then it turned red again. That was… new. I tried the card again. A yellow light blinked three times and then DING. A green light turned on and I could hear the doors unlock and start moving. Figures engineering would be the last place to lose power.

I collect my cards back up, making note to but the engineering access card on the top of the stack before putting them in one of my jackets numerous pockets. The lights were dim as I walked through the open doorway. Machinery littered the floor, terminals sitting on desks. Yet everything was rather clean. A few burnt out panels were wires had shorted but other than that it still looked factory fresh. Now if I had been mechanically gifted maybe I could have crafted a better weapon than what I was carrying. But that wasn't on my list of priorities at the moment. I wanted answers. And the mainframe had better serve them to me on a silver platter.

'Central Mainframe'. The sign flickered as the door slid open. I had needed to use the access card again to get the door open but it sure was easier now that I had sorted the cards somewhat. Inside, wires bundled together arced through the air. Leading from a central tower to various outlets in the ceiling of the room. A single display screen was affixed to the tower and a keyboard and card reader was below that. Well no time like the present.

Trotting over and planting my plot down I struck a key on the keyboard.

 _Insert ID_

Insert what now? I looked at the card reader slot. Well here goes nothing. I inserted the card that had gotten me this far.

 _Welcome_

 _Chief Engineer Cogwheel_

 _Credentials accepted_

Well who ever this Cogwheel fellow was I thanked him. Screens of technical data and folders of information of every system or piece of equipment in the stable was suddenly at my wingtips. I wonder…

 _Stasis Pods_

 _*click*_

 _Pod Room 7_

 _*click*_

 _Pod 7-4 status_

 _*click*_

Navigating to the pod I had been sleeping in till only a few hours ago.

 _Pod 7-4 currently inoperable_

 _Power supply: offline_

 _Life support systems: offline_

 _System requires immediate attention_

 _Occupant Status: unknown_

Well that's encouraging. At least I wasn't dead. I scrolled through several more logs of pod data. Similar results. Loss of power, life support failures. Some occupants deceased. Others unknown. A select few still were operating though at dangerously low levels of power. I noticed I could override the wake up protocols from here but I'd need a power core with at least fifteen percent power to do that. I barely even had five.

So much for waking everypony up and walking out together.

Backing out of the system and logging off I tried several more cards. A few names that meant nothing to me. Some had limited access to some systems or programs most had nothing. Still one card piqued my interest. A mister 'Golden Ledger' with a title of master historian and overstallion. Well wasn't that nice. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just helped myself to his files. I did have his ID card after all. I clicked on the first file. A message from Stable-Tec.

 _Congratulations Overstallion/Overmare,_

 _Your stable has been selected to preserve the history of Equestria._

 _This stable has been fitted with life-support pods to ensure all members safely make it the end of any foreseeable catastrophe._

 _The door is linked to an external sensor array that will open the door after ensuring safety outside the stable and then wake the sleeping populace of your stable._

 _In the event that the door doesn't open you are authorized to disengage the electronic lock and implement a manual override to vacate the stable in the stable door control room._

 _A false wall at the end of the pod chamber hallway houses a door to access the historical archives once Equestria is ready to reestablish or properly direct a government should the need arise._

 _Stable-Tec_

So there is a manual override. Damn. If I had known that how many could we have saved? One? Five? Twenty? I shook the thought form my mind as the screams of ponies rising in chorus as I dwelt on the dead. No, there was nothing we could do. Nopony knew of the override. They couldn't have. Nopony who was supposed to be in the stable ever made it before the balefire hit. Still maybe I could get out and find help. I downloaded the override code to my PipBuck as I sat there thinking. I could find another power source to save the ponies still trapped in their cold timeless prisons. Speaking of time. I wonder how long I've been out.

"No fucking way!" I balked at the numbers on the screen. According to the computer the last recorded entry to the computers was made roughly two hundred years ago. I couldn't have slept for that long. There was no way in Tartarus that I could be this healthy for a two hundred year old stallion. Okay well maybe the pods did halt ageing. But still, damn. Two hundred years. Everything would be different. Nopony I knew would be around waiting for me to come home. No, job well done soldier. I was a nobody, missing in action, a headstone with no body ever found. No. I was somepony. To those still sleeping, I was their only hope at survival. And Luna burn me with moon fire if I was going to just give up on them.

Well I had a goal in sight. Just no idea of how to accomplish it. I guess the first step would be to open the door and see just what kind of world Equestria was now. I could have gotten up right then and left, but I noticed a file I hadn't seen before. A listing for volumes in the historical archives. You know. Maybe that was where the missing documents had disappeared to. That would explain why nopony knew about them. Only the overstallion would have known, and he wasn't even here. Stable-Tec must've been behind the theft.

I clicked the file and scrolled though several of the titles. They alphabetical and I had no idea what most of them were. Until I noticed one file particular, 'Changelings and You'. Well wasn't that a surprise. One of the missing documents was surely hidden down there if they had that document. It hadn't even been reported missing yet, but then again, it would have only been a matter of time. It was a highly classified document. Only a few ponies besides the princesses had even seen its cover, much less the contents inside. And how did I know this? Well, you're looking at the pony who several of the reports contained inside. Once the changelings were subdued they more or less fell from the public eye. But that didn't mean we didn't still keep tabs on known operatives. They stayed neutral in our war with the zebras, thank Celestia. Who knows what could have happened if the Zebras got their dirty hooves on the hivemind. This report documented every known encounter with the strange race. I think I'm just going to have to take a quick look at this so called historical archive.

The pod rooms hummed quietly as I walked past. I could see through several of the viewports, my EFS telling me which pods still were functioning properly. There were a lot less than I would have hoped. It was revolting. Stable had been meant to save ponies. But now this one was just slowly killing them off. This wasn't a stable. It was a tomb. One where the bodies would never be buried. Where no one would come to mourn the fallen and no one would care. No one, but me.

The hallway ended abruptly. A spattering of blood and streaks of rusty brown lined the edges of the broken false wall. The two wooden doors forced open into the hall. Inside was blackness. But that wasn't the only thing. I turned up my PipBuck light and looked through the doorway, taking a cautious step inside. My hoof brushed against something and I looked down at a worn book. It looked... chewed? "Oh shit..."

The words were barely out of my mouth when I picked up the distant skittering sound. Then little red bars flickered to life in my vision. More roaches. I bolted back with a quick flap of my wings. Ow, that hurt. Ever since a crippling flight accident I hadn't been able to fly for more than a few minutes, and only with extreme pain. The MoP had offered some experimental reconstructive surgery but I had turned them down. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea at the time.

I turned in the doorway and hooked the doors with my wings. Swinging them closed, and then bouncing back open a little. "Great no locks," I muttered to myself. I was about to get attacked by a library full of pony eating radroaches and I didn't even have a door to hold them back. Or maybe I didn't need one? Holding the doors shut I pulled out my wrench and wedged it under the handle not a moment too soon. The onslaught of insects slammed against the other side. The doors bulged outward slightly with they held. I wasn't about to stand around and wait for to see for how long either.

As fast as a limping pony could I made for the atrium and from there followed the map on my PipBuck to the stable door. I cranked the door closed behind me, thankful that I wouldn't have to worry about the bugs getting in that way.

The immense Stable door stood resolutely in place. The only obstacle between me and finding a way to save the ponies down below. Limping over to the maintenance terminal in a small room off to the side I booted the system up. It was slowing than molasses on hearth warming eve. I logged in as the overstallion as fast as the machine would let me. Eons seemed to pass before I was prompted with a line of text.

 _Override stable door locks?_

 _Y/N_

Um… yes? I pressed the 'y' key with my wingtip. It's surprising how dexterous a pegasus's wings really are.

 _Enter password and hit enter_

Okay here goes nothing. I glanced at the note on my PipBuck and started typing. H...I...S..T..O..R..Y. ENTER

"What a stupid password."

Suddenly the monitor screen went dark. What the hay? I tap a few keys. Nothing. Then I heard it. Loud sound of something metal unhinging. Perking up my ears swiveled in the direction of the sound. I stepped out and saw the locks being released on the door itself. And I saw the small hoof crank that was illuminated by a flashing beacon. Once the locks had stopped making noise I started to crank the door open. The door hissed as air rushed in the broken seal. The smell was dull and stingy. I scrunched up my nose as I continued to crank the door open.

Once it was open enough for me to see through I got up. The door started sliding closed on its own. Well curses. If I did get through, I might not be better back in. Well I'd die or get eaten if I stay here. And I'm sure I could think of something eventually to get eh door open on the other side. I opened the door a bit further, then made a mad dash for the exit. The door screeched closed behind me as I was plunged into darkness.

One step and I heard an ominous crunch. Oh, goddesses please let that not be what I think it is. Turning on the PipBuck light I looked at the twisted and blackened rib cage that encircled my hoof like a trap. A shiver ran down my spine as I shook it off and looked at the charred remains of the countless ponies who had died because those doors had closed them out. I could still recall their dying screams and I couldn't take it anymore. I joined in with them. Screaming as I ran. Running as fast as I could out of the shaft, scattering bones in my wake as I made for the exit. I only stopped when it was all behind me. The bones, the stable the screams. I stood there, panting. It was at that moment that I looked up at my surroundings. The demolished wastes as far as my eyes could see. Time having taken little toll of the neglected work site. And as I looked around I noticed something.

Everything was gray.

Footnote: Level Up.

New Perk: Exterminator- You deal 50% more damage to mutated insects


	2. Wasteland Welcome

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

 **Chapter Two:** Wasteland Welcome

" _Some profound truth goes here"_

Clouds.

The gray mass stretching as far as the eye could see. As a pegasus they held a special significance to me. They were often times a comfort. A warmth and joy expressed in large fluffy bodies, awe and mysticism in the wispy contrails up above. These clouds were neither. Cold, dark and foreboding. Casting there gloomy hue upon everything below. Equestria wasn't supposed to look like this. At least, not the Equestria that I knew.

I pulled up the chronometer on my PipBuck. Mid-afternoon. "Perfect," overcast with a hundred percent chance of gloomy. Well give it a few hours and it should clear up. It always did. Turning my attention away from the sky I surveyed the landscape around me. Pieces of garbage flittered wistfully in the breeze. Collecting in groups and dancing across the ground until the wind died. Overturned workstations and broken research equipment lay scattered around the immediate area. Several charred skeletons lay in awkward positions as the ponies that they once were had tried to hide from the balefire. This wasn't much better than the stable itself. At least it was only skeletons. I shuddered at the thought of the desecrated remains still hanging and rotting in the stable. I felt guilty for leaving them there, but honestly what was I supposed to do. It wasn't like I could bury them. I didn't even have… oh look, a shovel. Well what was left of one at least? The handle long ago turned to ash, the blade bent and warped from the heat. Well maybe I could make use of it somehow. I looked about for something to carry it with.

The worksite looked like it had been picked clean of anything useful. My curiosity got the better of me and I started looking around for anything even remotely useful. I was quickly rewarded when I found a saddle bag crushed under one of the overturned tables. Lifting the table up a little I whisked the bag out from beneath. It had definitely seen better days but it could still perform its primary function. I dumped its contents on the ground. Several pencils, scrolls with designs of some sort on them, a few strange instruments I had no idea what they were for. Useless stuff. The scrolls blew away in the slight breeze as I strapped the bag over my shoulder and put the shovel blade inside. Okay, honestly how does a device two hundred years old do that? Not only did it label the shovel as scrap metal but it also assigned a value of one to it.

The rest of my scavenging was less successful. A few strips of leather, some tossed bottle caps, single pills here and there. I set the pills on a desk as I flipped through my first aid booklet. Seven Mint-als, some Buck and I had even located two intact syringes of Med-X. At this rate I could open my own hospital. I scooped them into my bag, letting the PipBuck inventory spell work its magic. Ripping off a piece of leather I chewed it as best I could. It wasn't the best, in fact it tasted rather salty which made me thirsty. But at least it was something in my stomach. I was hesitant to try the radroach meat until I could find a way to cook it.

Water. Well that would have been something nice to find. The few puddles scattered about had noticeable green tints to them and sent my PipBuck into a clicking frenzy as it warned me of the radiation. Well I might be able to stave off hunger but without water I'd be dead in a couple days. Yay for happy thoughts. I made one last pass through the worksite to make sure I hadn't missed anything. Good thing I did too. An old beat-up canteen was half buried in the earth under a unicorn skeleton. I gingerly moved the bones, not wishing to disturb the dead and bring a curse upon my head. Not that I believed in curses mind you. Just better not push my luck. The fluid inside was a nasty green sludge that more oozed than flowed as I poured it onto the ground. Well I might not have water but if I could clean this out and find water I would be set for a day or two.

Adding the canteen to my bag I headed up a small rise to the north of the worksite. It wasn't much but the extra elevation should help me get my bearings. Well maybe if I knew what I was looking at it would.

I just stared at the vast expanse of… well, nothing. Mile upon mile of irradiated wastes in every direction. Directly to my east I recalled there had been a village. About five miles out, past a bog. Well if I was to find other ponies I might as well start there. Only one little problem. The bog had been problematic back in the day for travelers, but that sickly green tinge was enough to make me wish for a rad suit. Something I definitely didn't have. Well I could always go around. But that would be at least three days journey either way. My only option was to go straight through. I started out as best I could towards the bog.

I sat thinking just outside the range where my rad meter would start going crazy. Still, the occasional click was warning that I didn't have too much time to sort out a solution. I could walk through, maybe turn into a nasty mutated monster pony (like that was even feasible). Or I could most likely keel over dead in ten minutes. OR… maybe I could fly over. Well, there goes that idea. Or maybe not. I quickly pulled out my first aid book and looked up the effects of Buck.

I held one of the yellow-orange pills in my hoof. Promises of strength and endurance. Yeah that would let me fly until it wore off. And a shot of Med-X should null the pain for the duration. I just hoped it would be enough to get me across the bog. I shrugged and tossed the pill in my mouth. It tasted rather bitter and with nothing to wash it down the taste was lingering. I was glad no one was around to see my face as I pulled out one of my syringes of Med-X. As a medic I knew the effects well. It had saved many a life on the frontlines and carried a low risk of addiction. Though given the amounts that we would go through to just keep ponies out of shock it was no surprise that addiction was pretty common. I uncapped the needle, tapping air bubbles out and pushing out a drop of the painkiller. Well here goes nothing. Jabbing myself in the shoulder like I had done to countless ponies before. Ouch. That hurt more than I expected. I pushed all of it into my system and then discarded the empty syringe.

It took only a matter of seconds for the painkiller to work. My wings felt oddly tingly, though I could move them with no restrictions. I also felt, well… energized. I didn't feel tired, in fact I felt like I could sprint the entirety of the running of the leaves right about now. Giving a few test flaps and not getting any of the sharp stabbing pain that I was used to was a nice side effect.

Lifting off the ground a few feet I hovered around, flew a large circle and pulled a fast straight before I touched back down. No pain, check. I was good to go. I pulled up the map on my PipBuck and set a waypoint roughly where I figured the village would be. Flying wouldn't do me any good if I got lost. At least a waypoint would keep me flying in a straight line. Taking to the sky I rose to a height of only about ten or fifteen meters off the ground. High enough to be out of range of the radiation, yet low enough that I shouldn't be killed by the fall should the meds just give out.

Dusk was rapidly approaching as I soared at a moderate pace towards the horizon. I didn't want to push it by going too fast, and at the same time I was concerned about falling out of the sky if I really wanted to push my luck I could fly up to the clouds and walk around up there. Then I'd definitely starve. My mind was starting to wander a bit. Mostly focusing on food. My attention was suddenly brought up to a small flicker of light in the distance as it was growing dark. I wasn't too sure but if my luck held out I'd say that there was a campfire in the distance. In fact... gaining a little speed I pushed more to the south away from my waypoint to check out the glimmer of civilization. Maybe I could cook the meat I had. Oh stop it brain, you can wait an hour or two.

The light from the fire illuminated two ponies sulking on the outer borders of its warmth. I alighted a little ways behind them. They didn't move. I forgot how silent flight could be. "Ahem," I coughed to garner their attention,

"Holy fucking hell!" One of the ponies shouted as he spun around in surprise. A unicorn. A unicorn with a shotgun aimed right at me head.

"Don't shoot!" I raised my hoof up to my face in defense.

"Hey Torque, would you look at that. A flyboy."

"I can see that Graft. Just shut up will you." The unicorn snapped at his companion. A rather husky looking earth pony. He looked ragged, a little like a transient. In fact they both looked like that.

"Hey feather brain, yer mom ever tell you sneaking up on ponies is a good way to get yer head blown off?" Yer frickin stupid ya are."

Lowering my hoof I glanced at the shotgun. A nice drum-fed twenty gauge with a tight choke. It had clearly seen better days but being on the business end I just kept my mouth shut. Torque eyed me suspiciously, as if sizing me up. I felt even shorter than I already was under his studious gaze. In fact I wouldn't call it studious, more like crazed. This pair looked like they might be short just a few marbles.

"Well would you look at that, looks like he's fresh outta the stable. You know what that means."

The earth pony glanced at me, his eyes growing wide as he licked his lips. A drop of saliva hit the ground sending up a miniature mushroom of dust that glowed red in the fire light. "Really Torque? I'm so hungry I haven't eaten in days."

Torque scrunched his face against his hoof. "No you idiot, get the rope. A flyer will fetch a pretty cap… so long as they're mostly undamaged…" I could tell things were quickly turning south. Though how much so was beyond me since this was all pretty new to me. I had found actual living breathing ponies out in this hell hole and they were holding me at gun point arguing if they should eat me or not! Yeah, so totally not a good day. Maybe I should pay more attention to things right in front of me. How long had those bars been red? My EFS showing one bar where the unicorn stood, the other moving slowing around at the far side of camp. Well, serves me right for following my stomach.

Shears returned with a coil of rope clenched in his teeth. I didn't want to stick around for to party though. As soon as he was between me and the floating shotgun I struck out with my fore hoof. Catching Graft in the teeth with the edge of the PipBuck. Several teeth went flying as a loud crack of his shattered jaw set the tone. That would be my cue to go.

That Buck was some pretty impressive stuff. Sprinting as fast as my legs could take me before I tore off into the air as fast as my wings could carry me. I don't look back but the sound of racking was enough to make my wings pump even faster. I could barely see in the failing light, I had no concept of where to go, only an urgent need to get away. A loud crack filled the air as flames erupted out of the darkness. My rump felt suddenly numb and wet at the same time. I could complain about that after the Med-X wore off. Or not.

I was not okay. Picking myself up off the ground. Searing pain flooded my brain, wings like lead weights as they dangled at my sides, feathers brushing the ground as I pushed onward in what could only be described as madness. Blood streamed down the backs of my legs, my coat becoming more saturated with crimson at every step. A second report echoed through the air. Only this time I was thankful for having already fallen out of the sky. The shot flew upwards into the darkness, distant curse insulting my mother for having apparently gotten away. Well come daybreak I'd be a dead pony if I didn't find shelter. Gah, I couldn't move, the pain just hurt too much. Hastily pulling out my last dose of Med-X I uncapped and stabbed myself in the rump with a half does. I'd need the rest later to get all fixed up so all I needed right now was to be numb enough to walk.

Or run. Running was good. The shouts were getting further and further away as my pursuers slowly gave up chase. The flickering torches floating back towards the campfire. I had barreled into old' fences, careened into nearly invisible piles of rubble and even splashed through irradiated puddles up to my waist in the dark. I didn't dare use the light from my PipBuck. I wasn't that stupid. Though I could have avoided this I'd just had gone to my waypoint in the first place. Maybe.

Slamming on the brakes before I slammed into a rather large obstruction. The overturned wagon half buried in the ground. Well maybe it was half a wagon. In fact it looked rather like… apple cart? The location name flashed on my EFS. I glanced down at the map on my PipBuck. Indeed, a small icon appeared on the map with the title, 'Fritters Apple Cart'. Well Fritters, thanks for the shelter. Scrambling under the wooden shell that had surprisingly stood for two hundred years. I wasn't about to question it. I just wanted to get to sleep before the pain kicked back in. The buffout was just fading and I could feel exhaustion washing over me. Flopping down on my belly, wings and legs spread out on the ground. No sooner had I laid down, everything went dark.

I ran. The screaming heads of ponies calling my name as they were devoured alive by the enormous insects. I was helpless to save them, unable to turn away. I could hear the laughing of two ponies as they paced around me. I struggled against the ropes that bound me. They only seemed to get tighter. Suddenly a stabbing pain gnawed at my flank and what sounded like a megaspell going off ripped through the air. The screaming rose to match the ear shattering explosion. I felt as if parts of me were being ripped away as the green light of balefire consumed everything around me.

I awoke with a start. Nightmares were terrible things. Some were just weird, others drew on our experiences to make the dream that much more livid. I was sweating heavily, panting as the screams slowly died to a distant wail inside my head. Everything hurts so much. Why. Oh I remember now. I'd been shot. Immediately glancing at my Eyes Forward Sparkle for any hostile blips. Nothing, not even a sliver of yellow. Well I guess that's a good sign.

Picking myself up into a sitting position I poured the content of my bag on the ground. Half a vial of Med-X rolled against my hoof. Well shoot, maybe using it hadn't been the best idea after all. Glancing at my flank. Specks of black marred the matted red crust like pepper. This was going to hurt a lot. I jabbed the syringe in my thigh and waited to grow numb.

Picking up my canteen I crawled out from under the wagon. It was really cramped under there, stretching out my legs one by one. A murky pool of irradiated water lay several paces off. A nasty green tinge clinging to its borders. I wasn't going to drink it no matter how thirsty I get but I really need to wash off all this blood. As fast as I could I filled my canteen with water and poured it over my back, scrubbing lightly with a hoof to loosen the matted mess. Despite the painkiller the pain was still quite noticeable. I finished up quickly and returned the overturned cart. Setting down the canteen I pulled my knife out with my teeth. What I wouldn't give for a hoofful of Med-X right now. Digging into the tattered flesh I picked out pieces of lead with the tip of the blade, cutting off any large flaps of skin that got in the way. Forget getting shot, getting unshot was hell! In the end there were seventeen little black pellets that I had pulled from my butt. I sat there in the pool of blood and water as the painkiller started to fade.

I had fully intended to use the healing potion only in the most extreme circumstances. This should qualify. Popping the top I chugged the potion down, oh crap. *hic* Maybe a little *hic* too fast. It tasted vaguely of… raspberries. At least I hope that was what it was supposed to taste like. Two hundred years could do a number on flavor I'm sure. The warmth of the liquid flowed down my throat and spread throughout my body. My butt started to get really itchy as the skin closed over the holes I had made and a soft velvety layer of fur sprouted. From behind I *hic* looked like a patchwork quilt. There were also several other beneficial side effects I noticed. One was the potion had momentarily quenched my thirst. The other I discovered when I crawled under the cart to retrieve my gear. My hoof was perfectly *hic* healed. That was a sure sign I hadn't broken it. In fact if it had been broken my leg would have gone the same way as my wings. I was lucky I wasn't crippling myself. Once I had repacked my bag I pulled the bandages off my ankles. Okay I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to look like that. The murky green sludge had caked underneath the bandages from my escapade the night before. Scraping it off revealed several green tinged scars where the damaged tissue had been exposed to radiation. The healing potion had fused the wounds and radiation together. It wasn't too bad apparently since my rad meter wasn't clicking. Is that… *hic* glowing. I stared closer. Passing a hoof over to cast a darker shadow. Yep. The scars were glowing. "Well shoot… that can't be good."

Pulling out fresh bandages I wrap the more noticeable hoof to cover the glow. The last thing I needed was a glowing beacon at night telling everypony where I was. Or rather wherever it was that I was heading. I couldn't head back towards the waypoint on my PipBuck without passing by the pair of crazies. I still really wanted to get to that little village. It would only be several hours by hoof if I made a wide pass… The distant report of a shotgun carried on the air. Yep, definitely leaving now. I changed my waypoint for a place in the middle of nowhere. A point I hoped would allow me to circumnavigate the hostile group. I hope there isn't more of them. Clambering out from under the cart I stood up, spinning around to locate the waypoint in my EFS. Gotcha. A quick check of my bag and barding and I was off at a trot.

Water. I could hear the sound of the trickle for what seemed like a mile away. Okay, maybe not a mile but it sure feels like it when you're dehydrated, hungry and mostly just a miserable mess. The waypoint had taken me out along a ravine that I followed until I was nearly perpendicular to where I wanted to go. Locations didn't seem to appear on the map other than Stable 33, and Fritters. I was thankful the terrain features were two hundred years old so I could at least pick out where the village was supposed to be. The ruins of several buildings were all that remained of the village. A blip on EFS alerted me to the location of 'Village Ruins' being added to my map. Great, even the PipBuck couldn't remember what this place was named. Watching my step amongst the rubble, I followed my ears towards the sound. I paused when I broke out into the village center. A shattered pipe poked out of the ground several feet, water trickling out into a small pool. My rad meter clicked, but not fast enough to deter me. It was the cleanest looking water I had seen and I just couldn't help myself. Plunging my whole head under the stream as I gulped down the cool refreshing liquid. Water dripped from my mane as I swallowed. Then shaking most of the water from my mane I took a more dignified drink. Oh goddesses this was perfect. I took a third drink as I rummaged about my bag for the canteen. After several rinses it was clean enough to use and I filled it to the brim before capping it.

What was that? Above the steady trickle of water was a soft clanging sound. It was steadily getting louder as I paused to focus in on the sound. It was coming from roughly the direction I had met the not-so-friendly ponies the night before. I glanced in the direction of the sound, trying to pick up any bars on my EFS display. They must be pretty far out if they weren't showing up. Still the fact that I could hear them coming was a little disconcerting. Placing my canteen in my bag I skirted the far side of the town square. I wasn't about to just run up and say hi this time. No, my best bet was to watch silently and hope it wasn't the crazy pony pair.

I scrambled up some stairs, the house had been gutted by fire and most of the outer walls were just barely standing. I was inherently grateful for the natural lightness of pegasi ponies as the beams only creaked slightly under my weight. I settled down on the second story by a blown out window. In fact most of the wall had fallen out as well so I kept further back. I figured anypony traveling these parts might know of the water so it was a likely spot they would cross. I made sure I could see the makeshift watering hole from my hiding spot, shifting some rubble and charred timber to form a bit of a makeshift barrier. I finished just in time. Seven bars flashed to life on my Eyes Forward Sparkle. Three red, no four. No three. One of the bars kept changing. The other three though stayed a steady yellow. I watched the bars move to the south and then stop. No not stop, they were coming right towards me. Slinking further back into my shelter as a wagon burst into view. It wasn't like any wagon I had seen before. Two decently sized earth pony bucks pulled the wagon, a large metal animal cage bolted to the back of the transport and covered in the front with a tattered tarp. They were flanked by a rather unkempt unicorn stallion and a rather mutilated looking earth pony mare. The unicorn floated a weapon at his side. I recognized it almost instantly. I had stared down its barrel long enough to know it was trouble. The fresh looking red stains on the unicorn's coat told me how he had probably gotten it. Okay, a more organized and more dangerous group of crazies by the looks of it. I looked around for the three yellow blips. I didn't see any other ponies.

The wagon hooked a sharp left. No their right, my left. The back half of the wagon was uncovered and I suddenly could see the non-hostiles. Two ponies lay slumped on the floor of the wagon as it bounced along. They looked pretty wretched as it were, I'm sure the conditions weren't helping. I figured my third yellow was in the front of the wagon, obscured by the tarp. Odd. It must be a prisoner transport of some kind. Only the guards looked rather unprofessional and to be honest… a lot like the type of ponies that I had encountered the night before. I was really not liking my odds of finding help out here in this damn Luna forsaken hell hole. Maybe I could learn something if I could get closer. I didn't see a PipBuck on any of them so they shouldn't have an EFS. Actually if they did have Eyes Forward they definitely would have found me.

Breaking cover to gain intel. Not like I haven't done this before. Only usually when I do this I have a powerful weapon in my hooves as backup and a team of ponies as backup to my backup. Oh and the stakes are usually pretty high. This was a little different. I was going in alone, armed with only a knife against ponies, who for all I knew were just doing their jobs. I could feel the rush of adrenaline, my rapid heartbeat, taking shallow breaths as I moved from one piece of cover to another. The group was a block… half a block… two buildings away now. I snuck into a small storeroom where I could hear voices without being seen. They seemed rather lost in conversation with each other as they set up camp around the water hole. So long as they didn't set up camp indoors I would be fine. I pressed my ear to the wall and kept an eye on my EFS. "Ah come on, buck up will ya." A husky male voice carried through the walls. "Knock it off Racket, leave the kid alone. Keep squawking and yer gittin watch all night. Again." A stern and rather crass female voice. Not really feminine in the least. "Kid," the female continued. "Take watch for now, and somepony get me something to fucking eat." Yeah, really crass indeed. I watched as the indecisive bar moved off from the others. Holding my breath as he walked past my hideout and took up watch a little further down the street. Poking my head around the door I could see his back. A light blue stallion, tan mane and tail sat looking out at the devastation. He wore a set of grungy leather armour with some metal reinforcements here and there. A red bandanna was tied around his forehead to keep his mane out of my eyes. He hadn't noticed me and I couldn't exactly leave without being spotted now.

"Too bad 'bout those raiders, could've been a pretty cap or two." I shrank back into the dark room and continued to listen. "Shove it horn head. Their raiders. Worth more dead than alive these days. Besides they'd eat our stock if you don't keep an eye on 'em." "Hey boss, how 'bouts a little fun?" The husky male from earlier. There was long drawn out silence. I could only imagine the glare the mare was giving the other stallion. Finally she spoke, breaking the tension. "I don't care whatcha do with the stock. You know the rules." Rules? Stock? What were they… "Yeah don't permanently damage them or it comes out of your cut." This wasn't really making much sense. Just who were these ponies? "Hey. Horn head. Care to exercise some quality slave flank with me?" SLAVES. My jaw metaphorically hit the floor at the word. I didn't hear what was said next but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have liked it anyway. I really needed to get out and away from this place.

Watching the blue stallion from the doorway I was preparing to bolt. Then I froze. A trio of EFS blips at the side of my vision as two stallions walked right into the building I was hiding in the back of. Between them, led by a rope, an off-yellow mare. She looked terrified as she was 'escorted' by the two larger stallions. The pair was preoccupied with tying the leading end to a desk so I was a little shocked when I glanced at the mare and saw her staring at me. Her mouth moved silently but I just panicked and backed into a corner of my dark room. I spent the better part of two hours hiding on the other side of a wall as the two stallions 'exercised' the mare. If it wasn't for the unicorn's shotgun laying by the door, the two stallions bigger than myself and the guard sitting just outside I might have made a dash for it. Heck, I might even take a pony or two with me. But instead I was petrified with fear. Fear of being discovered, or worse. I couldn't even hold my knife still in my teeth and had to set it down to keep it from falling and clattering on the ground.

I watched them leave. Practically dragging the exhausted and battered mare back to camp. I caught the expression on the face of the guard as he followed them with his gaze. He looked furious, and in that brief moment he was a blip of yellow. I really needed to get out of here. But I couldn't leave now. Maybe if I'd have stayed hidden I could just walk away at nightfall. But hearing what was going on… no her eyes as she stared into my soul were enough to convince me. I was going to kill every last one and make them regret their choice of career. All I needed was the cover of darkness. And maybe a plan.

Okay, no plan is still a plan. Right? The ultimate in the element of surprise. Even I had no clue what I was going to do. As the sky grew darker the slavers had set up a small fire for camp and were eating some canned food. I can't imagine it would taste very good after two centuries but, ehh. Can't be too picky I guess. My stomach rumbled as I watched from a distance. The guard pony had left almost an hour ago and I used the opportunity to sneak out and scout out the rest of 'Village Ruins'. A partially destroyed three story building stood two blocks away and was an opportune vantage point once it got dark. I could see the camp and the ponies about the fire. A faint shimmer on the wagon, and the four bed rolls laid out opposite it. What I really needed was a sniper rifle. I had no doubt I could pick off at least the unicorn and one other pony before they would scatter. Screw that. I just needed a gun. Other than the unicorn with the shotgun it appeared that only the pony guard from earlier had a gun. The mare had a large hammer-like device. Various spikes and junk fashioned onto the head, glistening in the flickering fire light. The other stallion I'm sure had a weapon. I just hadn't seen it yet.

One by one three of the ponies set off to sleep. The last, one of the stallion rapists from earlier, took up watch. He must not have been really into it though as he spent more time focused on the fire than actually keeping watch. It wasn't all that cold out. Well maybe my thick barding, wings and my simmering rage was what kept me warm. Quietly I returned to the storefront I had been trapped in earlier. If I rushed up quickly maybe… no too risky. I need to make as little noise as possible. Can't risk him sounding the alarm. An idea sprung into my head. Maybe it was a half-baked plan. But it was better than no plan.

The sleeping ponies snored heavily. Sending up a silent thanks to Luna for the sound that helped cover my advance. Clenching my knife in my teeth I pressed up against the far side of the wagon. "Huh… who's there?" My heart froze. "Hmm. Just the wind. Nothing to worry yourself over Racket. It's just the wind." Letting out the breath I had been holding. That was really close. I snuck around the back of the wagon. I dared look inside. The mare from earlier slept in a fitful slumber. Her body quivering as she took short sharp breaths. Against the bars under the tarp was a rotting corpse. Okay, that's just… WHAA! It moved! The dead pony moved. Its sides rose and fell rhythmically. I had almost dropped my knife in sheer fright. Wait. I had dropped my knife. I looked down. Floating just inches off the ground, wrapped in a very faint sheath of magic. It just hovered there, turning over slowly. Panicked I looked to were the slavers were still… yes the unicorn was still asleep. Then what… oh okay. Glancing back at the wagon I saw the third occupant. A petite unicorn mare. She looked rather dirty but the faint glow around her horn told me more than the open eye that studied me. If she hadn't caught the knife I would have been caught for sure. Then again, she wasn't killing me with it at the moment. Well not yet anyway. The knife floated up to mouth and I bit the handle as the magic faded. One long look at me then she motioned with the slightest move of her head.

 _Kill them. Free us._ Seemed to echo in my head as she locked eyes with me. What do you think I'm trying to do. I nodded my head in the affirmative as she closed her eye and went back to her fake sleep. Her breathing much too slow and shallow. What. I noticed these kind of things. She was really trying to fake it but doing a terrible job. Shrugging it off as I moved around the back of the wagon. Peeking around the corner the slaver sat with his back to me. _Kill them_. I rushed the stallion, my steel flashing in the firelight. Wrapping a hoof around his neck and cover his mouth as I swung the blade deep into his neck. Warm dark liquid squirted my face and dripped down my barding. The stallion struggled, I twisted the knife. The stallion lashed out with hooves, bruising the side of my head and slapping my thigh as I put my other hoof around his neck. Jerking both hooves back with a loud snap. The limp body slid off the knife and slumped to the ground. Blood covered my forehooves, face and neck. I could taste the iron in my mouth as it dribbled down the edge of the blade. One down. Three to go.

"Wha… What's going on?"

"Shit" I hissed around the handle. Somepony was awake. So much for that plan.

"Everypony up! We're under attack!" The unicorn shouted as he levitated the shotgun up to him, firing a round into the air to rouse his compatriots. He hastily looked around, latching on to the dead body slumped over by the fire. I dashed into the shadows as soon as that blast went off, running for the three story vantage point. "There! I saw a tail."

Oh this is going swimmingly. I picked up my pace, I really couldn't afford to get shot. Again. Either I would lose them on the way over or if I was really lucky I could get the unicorn into a small room and get up close and personal with my steel. "Apple, you watch the slaves." The mare's voice grated my ears. Somepony got up on the wrong side of the bed roll. "You're with me horn head. Give me some light." Oh damn it. A sphere of light shone out from the unicorn's horn and illuminated a broad area in front of him. Running faster now.

KaBLAM. A shot rang out, peppering a wall on the other side of what had once been a street. "Did you get it?" The mare shout out as they ran in pursuit. I really needed a gun of my own to even the odds. "I don't think so… he's too damn fast." Fast my ass. They were rapidly gaining and I couldn't keep up this pace forever on an empty stomach. I made a sharp left, then a right at the next alley way. Zig zagging my way towards the tower, then dashing inside as a second blast ripped into the doorframe mere seconds after I cleared it. Too close. I quickly moved up the stairs.

"He's in the tower, damn it." The unicorn snapped, coming up short just outside the door. "I bet it's rigged." Oh that would have been nice. If I had actually planned something like that. Maybe if I survive this I can add that to a list of escape options for the future.

"Ya got the poopers?" The mare glanced up at the building. I was thankful the unicorn was focusing his light spell on the ground around him and not up. I would be an easy target standing on the ledge right above them. I watched as the Unicorn levitated out a small metal sphere. I'm boned. Grenades. They were going to bring the building down and me with it.

I just happened to glance back to the camp. Oh hell no. Not on my watch. I spread my wings and took to the air. The pain was insignificant compared to the rage that flowed throughout my system. Under cover of night I swept over the pair carefully planting the explosives. The slaver still in camp had pulled the battered mare out from the wagon and locked the others back in. Oh you want a rodeo too do ya? Well how about a facefull of hoof! I slammed into him and we both went rolling on the ground.

He regained his hooves faster than I had expected and charged for his rifle that lay propped up against the wagon. I flicked out a wing and tripped him up. He ate dust and scrambled to get back up. I was on top of him before he could recover. Pinning his hooves on the ground as I sat on his chest, blade in teeth against his throat. I hissed through my teeth. "Any last words!"

"Please, no..." Wait. That wasn't him. That came from behind me? TWACK. Ow… ow..ow..ow… ow. Stars. I see stars, I staggered around clutching my head with a wing and hoof. Who had… I shook it off and focused on the mare standing beside the slave, rifle clenched in her mouth. Some of my blood smeared on the stock. Damn, earth ponies have a nasty swing. Where was my knife? Where… I ducked as the mare charged and swung much too high. "Keep your filthy hooves of my coltfriend!" She swung again, but this time I was ready. I caught the end of the rifle in my hooves and swung my whole body with the makeshift club. Wait. Coltfriend?

Twisting the rifle from her already failing grip I rolled with it and came up barrel aimed at her head. It was a simple reflex. Drilled into the heads of anypony who had half a sense to stay alive in battle. Only if this was a test I would have failed. I didn't pull the trigger.

"Please… you have to help us…" she panted then collapsed to the dirt. The 'coltfriend' rushed to her side and actually tried to help her. It might have been pretty convincing except for the fact that his EFS bar was a blatant red. Then again I was the one pointing a gun at them. I would be hostile to anypony doing that to me too.

"Are you insane? You're going to get us both caught." The stallion snapped as the mares breathing returned to a ragged, yet more normal rhythm. "She was captured by slavers, it took me a week to find her and this was the first chance to get away and you're botching it up." Yeah, whoop-de-do, good on me. Was it bad that I actually sort of believed him? If I hadn't been stuck hiding during the whole raping debacle and his apparent rage at the pair… I could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Get in the wagon."

"Wait, what!" He started up but froze when the safety on the gun clicked off. "You have to believe me."

"Tell you what. Do as I say and we can talk about this later. Without you stabbing me in the back." Pausing to think what I should say next. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Right now I'm going to kill every damn slaver I come across so either do as I say or I can just blow your fucking head off right now" I immediately cringed as I said that. Whoopsie, didn't mean to say it quite like that.

"Damn you to hell…" He muttered as he helped the mare to her hooves and they clambered back into the wagon. I locked them inside, placing the key in my bag for now. I fully intended to be back as soon as I finished this. Then we could discuss things like more civilized ponies. And not shooting each other over it.

A series of muffled explosions carried on the air and was followed by a low rumbling as the three story was brought to the earth. Time to finish this. I took a few seconds to look for my knife and found it lying a few paces from the fire. Slinging the rifle over my back I dashed off to find another hiding spot.

Okay not my first choice. But when they had deduced I wasn't in the wreckage I had to act fast. Scrambling up a fire escape I tossed little chunks of rubble to draw them into a small alley way. The unicorn came into view first, scanning the area with his light. I centered the sights on his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing. A little click and no report. A jam, a dud? I didn't have time for this. Quietly setting the rifle aside and pulling the knife out in my teeth. I picked up a piece of rock and hefted it down the alley away from me. The unicorn froze, then turned towards the sound of the rock striking several tin cans. Yes, just go that way. Keep focused on that direction.

Slowly he made his way down the alley. The mare followed a little ways behind him, looking back over her shoulder every so often, yet with an easily predictable pattern. Catching the rhythm I waited till she just started to look forward again and then took to the air. The pain shot like fire along my wings. I was just thankful I didn't have to try flapping as I glided silently towards my target. Just as the mare started turning around I kicked her in the head, sending her into the dirt. She let out a muffled shout but it was too late. The light went out and the shotgun fell to the ground as I slammed into the unicorn. Grappling with him in the dark. Each time he tried to get a spell off I would smack his horn. I had dropped my knife when I had collided with him so it was an old fashioned brawl. "Get the light back up ya idiot! I can't see!" The mare shouted. I could hear her fumbling around in the dark. Their eyes hadn't had time to adapt to the night like mine had. Diving away from my opponent as he swung wildly, hoping to hit something, anything. My hooves closed around the cold steel and smooth wood. "Come on Heady teach him what for!" The mare hollered as she suddenly tumbled over some rather loud metal debris. Rolling onto my back I swung the weapon around and pulled the trigger. Okay I took the safety off and rolled to the side as the unicorn slammed his horn into the dirt where I had been laying. Ouch. That would've hurt. The unicorn staggered from his missed blow and I brought the shotgun in line with his head and fired.

My ears were ringing. But when I could finally hear again I could hear the mare calling out in the dark. "Did ya get him?" She was fumbling frantically with a striker as I walked over the dead body of her companion. His head a lump of mushy brains and bits of bone. "Horny you got him right?" A small flame appeared in her hoof and lit up her face.

I stepped into the small glow of light and reared up on my hind legs. Spreading my wings as I held the shotgun in my hooves. "Oh yeah, I got him." KaBLAM.

I took some time getting back to camp. My wings ached and hung loosely at my sides. At this rate they'd never recover and I'd be grounded permanently. Not that it really mattered that much. I didn't really have a desire to fly in that mess of gray cloud that covered the sky as far as the eye could see. Though it would be nice to see the stars again. Real ones. Not the spinning around my head, clutching my head in pain kind.

I drug myself back into camp. In the firelight I could make out the bloody smears on jacket. A few bits of both the mare and stallion dripping off me as I set the guns down by the fire. The jammed rifle and the shotgun. Drawing my attention to the wagon as four sets of eyes watched me. I pulled out the key and held it in my hoof. Blood staining the rusty metal as my fur matted red around my hoof. Note to self. Don't step in ponies who have been blasted at point blank with a shotgun. That was a nasty business. Who knows how many times I'll have to wash to get it all out.

I was really exhausted and suffice it to say I actually considered leaving the ponies locked up while I got some sleep. That thought quickly left my mind and I put the key in the lock, gave a twist and pulled the lock free. I swung the door wide and took several steps back. Nopony moved. Everyone held their breath to see who would make the first move.

"Well now. That rescue took long enough." The unicorn yawned as she sat up, stretching out her forehooves and rolling her shoulders. "Now if you'd be so kind as to help me down from this cesspit so I can shoot this damn filth in the face." She glared at the slaver. To his benefit he cringed and hid behind his mare friend.

"Sure, but don't kill him. I, uh… we need to talk." Really what was it with these ponies. Everything just felt off about, well… everything. The unicorn dragged herself to the edge of the wagon and glared down at me. Oh my… she's a cripple. I could just make out the rough callouses where a brace had likely been removed. Her eyes bored into me. _Kill him_. There was that thought again. Nope not listening to it. Not listening.

"Are you going to help me down or what feather brain?" She held out a hoof. Pushy, pushy yeesh.

"Yeah, sure… just no more shooting." Glaring back at her. She seemed to ponder it for a little bit then nodded her head in agreement. "Okay how do we do this?" I set my forehooves on the edge of the wagon and before I could think she had grabbed me by my shoulders and swung herself around onto my back and slid down onto the ground. Her hooves running along my sides and wings. I felt a sharp prick and instinctively pulled my wing to my chest.

"Hmm… Not as fluffy as you look." She twirled the feather in the air with her magic. I was about to say something but was cut off when she pressed a hoof to my lips. "Uh-uh, if I can't have guns then I at least get a feather." She tucked it behind one of her ears. The dull brown piece of my plumage contrasted by the stark green striped mane of the yellow-green mare. Fine, I could part with one feather. Just one though.

"Don't get any ideas," I hissed at the other three still in the wagon. The creepy zombie pony stood up and hopped, or rather oozed to the ground. I wasn't sure which. His flesh was rotted and blistered in many places. Face his face had sloughed off and drooped and swung with every movement. Okay I take it back. This is whole lot nastier than bugs. I dry heaved several times as the, the, thing just stood there watching. Then it spoke.

"Not seen a ghoul before?" Oh goddesses, why did it have to talk. I trembled as I took several steps back, shaking my head. "Hmph, stable ponies." He turned to the side and I could see the mismatched flesh on his flank with a falling bomb cutie mark. "You're all the same. Expect everything to be normal and shit out here. Should have stayed in your hole fly boy." I stammered, searching for words. "What, goddess got your tongue. Though so. Now I'll be on my way, I've a long way to go and a lifetime to get there so if you'll excuse me." He started off into the darkness. I just stared blankly after him until his EFS bar flickered out of sight.

"Blecch, good riddance. He was creepy for a ghoul anyway." The unicorn sat by the fire and was rifling through the belongings of the first slaver I had killed. "Hey, you got feathers in there too or you going to stop drooling like a moron?" She tapped me on the head with a small stick levitated in her magic. A drop of saliva dripped on my hoof and I was immediately brought back to reality. I closed my mouth and looked back towards the mare. She had completely stripped the corpse and was sorting the various items into two piles.

"He's… he…" Zombie, undead pony, mutilated monster of the wasteland? All those sounded more fitting than ghoul.

"He's a ghoul. Call them anything else and you pretty much signed your own death warrant." She stooped her sorting and focused on me. I could see the other two ponies cautiously getting out off to my side. "Ghouls are weird. Something happened with the radiation that did something freaky to them. Most are really old, like pre-war times. But still only a few can remember that anymore. Two rules. Play it cool and don't piss them off, and two, don't mess with ferals."

"Ferals?" I took several steps and sat down next to the guns. The other two ponies sitting opposite the fire from me.

"Yeah, the real zombies. They lost their minds and would as soon as eat you as look at you. Best to avoid them if possible, kill them really quick and quiet like if you can't."

"Thanks for that, I'll keep it in mind."

"Eh, don't bother. You probably won't last out here long enough to meet one anyway." She smirked and resumed her odd sorting.

"Well I think he did pretty decent for a stable tramp." The words stung a little from the slaver stallion. He was really pushing it right now. He wanted to talk, then let's talk.

"Yeah, I'm a real tramp. And you're filthy slaver trash." I growled at him from across the fire.

"Yeah, not the best idea I've had but hey, live and learn momma always said."

"That's what you're uncle said." The earth pony mare sighed and lowered her head.

"Oh, that's right. He was always getting in over his horn, heh." He let out a hesitant chuckle, ceasing once he noticed no one else was joining him. "Yeah, right then. Um, what do you want me say?"

"That you're a fucking filthy slaving son-of-a-mule and he should shoot you between the eyes after he gelds you." The unicorn offered. We all stared at her in shock. "What? It's what I'd do."

"How about no." Mentally locking her idea in a safe and tossing it into the ocean and sending the key to the moon. I so didn't need that mental image in my mind. "Let's start with names. My name is Sparx, I'm from Stable thirty three. What about you?"

"Static. Hunter and general nuisance. I still think you should geld him." The unicorn quipped. She turned and shrugged as I furrowed my eyebrows at her getting her to shut up.

"I'm Rusty Needle and this is my coltfriend Silver Apple. Most ponies just call me Rust though. We're both from a settlement about a week's journey north." The light yellow mare brushed a hoof through her almost orange mane. "Were heading to New Appleloosa and hope to start a family."

"Yeah, assuming we can get there in one piece," Silver grumbled. "It's not an easy a journey with all the slavers and raiders. Plus we have to through Ponyville to get there." His armour accented his mane and tail and it did appear different from the other slavers. More well-built and also considerably less bloody.

"Huh, Ponyville. Yeah, nice little place. Loved it there." The trio gave me an odd stare. "What? I used to live there." I said in defense. Okay um maybe I should have kept quiet. The looks I got were even more confused. "Yeah about two hundred years ago… maybe it's changed a bit."

"I think he's few feathers short of a feather duster." Rust whispered to Silver, just a little too loud.

"Ha, and I thought ghouls were crazy." Static snorted, trying not laugh. "Come on Feathers. Nopony lives in hole in the ground for two hundred years and looks as crappy as you."

"Fine don't believe me, I'll just go back into stasis and wait another two hundred years. Oh wait, I can't because the powers failing and I can't wake the others. Guess I'm stuck out here." Static looked questionably at me and then to the other two ponies. "Oh, and unless I can somehow get my hooves on a suitable power supply the rest of the stable's going to die. It would have been better to be burned alive in the balefire than to wake up trapped and dying in that underground prison." The echo in my mind rose in pitch. The countless lives lost to that terrible fate. Was I wrong in wishing I had died, not wanting to put up with what was left behind? _Wow, you really were there. Two hundred years ago and… oh have mercy. That screaming, make it stop._ The voice called out in my head.

I looked up, my eyes meeting Statics as she looked on me with an expression of pity, fear and pain. "Get out of my head."

"Huh what?" Silver looked back and forth between me and the unicorn.

"Get the fuck out of my head." I growled at Static, rising to my hooves and letting the screams rise, paying attention to the part that pained me. The painful grimace on her face contorted into a silent scream as I focused on driving her out.

"Sorry, sorry… I just… I'm sorry." She whimpered, lowering herself to the ground as I stood threateningly next to her.

'What's going on? What do you mean, she was in your head?" Rust cocked her head to the side. As if looking at it from a different angle would yield a better answer.

I looked from Static to the pony pair and back. Her eyes pleading with me to keep her secret. Yet how could I? Secrets were a liability I couldn't afford anymore. If I wanted to gain ponies trust I need to be as truthful and forthcoming as possible. Especially if they might put two and two together and only get three. "She's a telepath. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others." Well that explains the odd voice in my head earlier this evening. The pairs' jaws dropped and they stared in shock at the unicorn mare trying to melt into the ground in shame. _I can't…_ I concentrated hard, blocking out the signal. It's been awhile since I've had to worry about telepaths. Forming a mental block was something all special intelligence personnel were trained to do. I just happened to have a lot more experience than most. "If you're going to say something, say it out loud so everypony can hear you."

Static covered her head with her hooves. "If I could walk I'd buck you in the head for that." She seemed obviously disturbed. "You just had to go and blurt it out didn't you!" She shouted, looking back at me, tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "You don't just go telling ponies you're a mind reader. They'll think you're an alicorn spy or something…" She sniffed, rubbing her nose with a hoof. "Most ponies will kill you soon as they find out."

"Mind reader. Should have known. Always wondered what that little voice in my head was." Silver grumbled. I could see Statics fears had been well placed. If looks could kill Silver would have burnt the unicorn to a crisp.

My stomach growled. "Alright nopony is killing anypony. Got that." I slammed my hoof on the ground for emphasis. "Now I don't know about you but I'm famished. So if anyone knows where I can get some food we can all discuss this in the morning."

"Well there's the food crate on the front of the wagon. We were pretty low on water but we planned on stopping here anyway." Silver trotted over to the wagon and popped open the lid to a small hoof locker that doubled as a seat. "Let's see," He rummaged around a bit. "Cans, cans oh and look more cans." He said dryly, pulling out several small tins with faded labels. "So um… how do we open 'em?"

I didn't hesitate to grab one of the cans from him and whipped out my knife. Stabbing the can I worked the blade around the rim. The top fell off with little jagged edges dripping with some two hundred year old slop. I stared at the brown sludge that had once been a tin of beans. I could see the mares both eyeing me. It wouldn't surprise me the slavers kept them deliberately underfed. I passed the first can off to Rust and grabbed a second. Opening it and passing it over to the unicorn, tears still wet on her cheek. By the time I had a can for myself Rust had finished and fidgeted with a second can. I hesitantly passed her my knife to cut the can open. I had guns in case she tried anything. Not that I expected anything to happen. "Hey, this stuff ain't half bad."

Finishing my can, I pulled out the radroach meat and with a little help set it to cooking over the fire. Apparently the insect meat was fairly common and made a decent meal once it was cooked. Though if you really had to you could eat it raw. If you can get past the heavy acidic taste. "So what brings a stable pony like yourself out into our beautiful wasteland?" Rust asked as she finished of her second can. She curled up on one of the beds and was promptly joined by the blue stallion.

"I told you, the ponies in my stable are dying and I can't wake them up without more power. So as soon as I can find a replacement I can wake them up and um…" Shoot. What then? Set them loose in this forsaken wasteland. Let them pine away in the damp darkness of the stable. Tell them everyone they loved and cared for is dead and wait for them to kill themselves. Yeah, I might need a plan that goes beyond just waking them up. "Know of any good places to settle a mob of likely deeply traumatized and potentially suicidal two hundred year old ponies?" No response. "Okay… is there any central government in place, anywhere?"

"Well you could come with us to New Appleloosa. They have a sheriff I think." Silver chirped, his head laying across his marefriend's back. "Other than that nope. Equestria's been without any unified leader or government for nigh on two centuries. Small tribes here and there, a village or two scattered about."

"Well it would be a start. Where is this 'New' Appleloosa?"

"Two days west of Ponyville by hoof. And Ponyville's a good two three day trip from here." Static buzzed. "I've been around. Not the nicest and safest of routes but I know the way well enough to not get lost."

"And why should we trust a stinking no good mind reader." Silver snapped. Really, he wasn't winning any points with the whole me not blasting his head off thing. "You'd probably lead us right into a trap. Right to your creeping alicorn goddess friends."

"Maybe I am. I'd be glad to be rid of you, you _klix ci ku trii_ pony. You make me sick just looking at you." Static hissed. Her speech interspersed with strange clicking noises. I had heard those strange sounds before. No not sounds, words.

Wait. Alicorns? Like the princesses. I vaguely remember a report mentioning an experiment at Maripony. Maybe it had been successful. "You said alicorns. I assume you don't mean the princesses?" Of course if one of the sisters was alive then I'd need to report to them for duty and they could sort out how to fix the stable.

"Pfft, as if. Sunbutt and Moonface died when the bombs fell. Nope, these alicorn things are creepy telepathic monsters. Either you join them or die, or if you're really lucky they'll let you work with them a bit before they force you to join them or die. They might just take over your body if they're in the mood. Real nice folk." Silver sneered. Rust just looked tired as she rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hooves.

I walked over to Static and whispered something in her ear. She seemed a little suspicious at first but then nodded and started scooting herself to the far side of the wagon. "If you two will excuse us for a moment. I need to have a private chat with our telepathic friend. Though you may seriously want to reconsider your accusations against her." I gave firm a stern nod in the direction of the firearms. I seemed to get the point across as he gulped and flattened his ears against his head. Then, dismissing myself from there company I joined Static on the far side of the wagon near the dribbling pipe. Using the sound of water to help drown out our conversation.

"You too huh. Just hurry up and shoot me and be done with it. You were a soldier you know how to kill ponies. Just… just make it quick." Static spoke softly, her eyes closed as she hung her head in defeat.

"I'm not going to kill you. I just need a few answers. I won't believe this goddess shit until I see it." A shiver ran down the mare's spine. Yeah, if you expected someone to kill you and they said they weren't that would seem like torture. "First answer me this. _Cru kli ci ci trii iek_." Chirping the shrill notes and clicks with a well-practiced accent.

Statics jaw dropped as she looked up at me. " _Tei ri caucii_?" Her dialect was a bit off from what I was used to but I could still understand her.

"No. I've just spent a lot of time amongst your people." As much as I'd like this chance to stretch my linguistic abilities I still needed to keep tight reigns on the situation. "I lived with a tribe up north for a little over a year and made some friends. I picked up chatter over time. By your dialect I'd say you're from near Mount Reinier?"

"My nest traces its roots back there yes. And your accent, you said a northern tribe. But the royal chatter is rarely heard these days. So that would mean you were with the...Dark Nest?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that. They really started coming around once they kicked out the queen. But that doesn't really matter. What matters is why you are out here alone. Where's the rest of your nest?"

"My nest was destroyed almost two years ago. I was out scavenging when they were attacked. No one else survived so I wandered around doing odd jobs here and there. Eventually I hurt my legs in an accident. A few months later and I was out hunting for a village when those slavers go the jump on me. That pretty much sums up my life." She paused for second. "It sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I think at least we can clear up this mind reading goddess crap." Oh wow, she was strong. I tried to breathe as she hugged me tight.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over as I struggled for air. Gasping in a breath once she finally released me. "Uh whoops. Sorry about that."

I helped the crippled unicorn back to camp and set her down on one of the bedrolls by the fireside. I had a better understanding of her and I think I could hopefully defuse enough tension that we would all be alive come morning. Silver watched me with leery eyes. He hadn't touched the rifle, though I could tell he had wanted to. "She's not a spy." I said flatly. The stallion just rolled his eyes. "She's from a tribe of ponies that communicates telepathically. It's perfectly normal for them and they can't force you to do anything." Suggest things sure, but mind control? I doubted even the princess had been capable of that. "If I'm going to go with you you'll have to at least tolerate her. And if you so much as set a hoof on her to harm her, so help me I'll shoot you so full of holes you'll make a better sieve." Or I'd just turn him to paste. That is what the shotgun seemed good at.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He waved his hoof dismissively.

I glanced down at the guns then turned back to face the stallion, a smirk on my face. "Oh and I would give me back that ammo if I were you."


	3. Ponyville Prodigal

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

Chapter Three: Ponyville Prodigal

" _Sorry but we have an awful lot to do…"_

The wagon bounced along slowly behind me. It was considerably lighter with the large metal cage removed. Though it was still slow going. Trotting, as best I could with my load, beside Silver Apple. We were taking turns pulling the wagon with the mares riding on the flat deck keeping their eyes peeled for trouble. I was thankful for the desolation of this place for once.

I had initially wanted to travel light and fast but given Static's inability to walk and Rust pretty beaten up already I had opted to strip down the wagon. It didn't look pretty but it got the job done. A rotting flatbed atop a rusty chassis, we used the tarp over the cage to cover the bed and tossed the bedrolls onto that. If looks weren't enough, the ride was even worse. The mares bouncing with every rut and rock anlong what on vaguely resembled a road. The deck provided no cover, and offered nothing to hold onto. Thankfully the clouds prevented the sun from becoming a problem. You take what you can, when you can. My mind wandered back to several days ago.

After everyone had settled down for the night and we had all woken up alive I set about making preparations for travel. Static was surprisingly helpful with dismantling the wagon and even tried to fashion a set of leg braces for herself from the scrap. Though the results were less than satisfactory. Silver explained to me the importance of looting. And I spent the better part of the morning looking for the corpses I had left the night before. Everything sure was different looking during the day. I found the unicorn and mare in the alley only after resorting to tracking my own bloody hoof prints back to the scene. The unicorn had a small satchel that had several small grenades and a bent, rusty knife. I grabbed the entire satchel and proceeded to strip of the ponies armour. crude, blood stained, leather with crudely bent pieces of scrap fashioned in an attempt to provide some semblance of armour. Why hadn't I had worn my combat barding that fateful day two hundred years ago. It would make this stuff look like a fillies Nightmare Night costume. Still, pickers couldn't be choosers. After collecting what I could I turned my attention to the mare. Her armour was only slightly better. A tough leather shoulder pad held on by a chest strap with a sheath holding a broken saw blade. Scraping as much caked blood and brains off as I could I but the armour on and replaced the saw blade with my own buck knife before returning to camp. I never did find the mares hammer-thingy.

We spent the rest of the day prepping the wagon and trying our best not to kill each other. Rust was kind enough to offer to help but had to take a break after the physical exertion nearly brought her to her knees. She really needed to just rest up. That and her continual bleeding was a grave concern. At night it wasn't noticeable but after she woke in a small pool of her own blood I was gravely concerned. I figured the stallions must have really done a number on her. A healing potion would do her insides a world of good. Sadly we had to be content with bandages and lots of bed rest. I was now left with two effectively crippled ponies. This was becoming less and less of an escort mission and more a medical evacuation.

The wagon was ready by sundown so we decided to get one good night's sleep before setting off in the morning. We took inventory of what we had collected off the slavers. I had a shotgun, my buck knife and several grenades (which I quietly kept to myself). Silver had his rifle which he assured me was in perfect working order. Just a little finicky with the trigger assembly. Static opted for the knife while Rust said she preferred to fix ponies up rather than take them apart. Yeah, a pacifist. Or at least a really devoted medic. She had as much skill as any field medic, and I don't doubt she would have been a doctor if given the chance and education. Still she had limited training so I made a note to step in if I felt something was beyond her skill level. I don't need to go into my past more than I have to. They already thought I was a little loose in the head so I really don't want on step on any hooves. The armour was practically worthless, being cut up into strips and packed into the satchel that now hung across Silver's back.

In the morning we all ate a hearty breakfast, topped off whatever containers we could with water and set off in the direction indicated by our unicorn navigator. I figured we had enough food to eat well for four to five days. A little more than a week if we ration it. Oh and did I mention that this wagon is still rather heavy.

"I'm telling you, it's a right pretty spot in that valley. I've only been there once but I'd sure love to go back someday." Silver was in the middle of filling me in on the wasteland. I was only half paying attention. We had swapped out and I was more interested in the pair of binoculars static had found buried in the hoof locker. Only one lens worked, and it had a nice crack in it at that. Still, it allowed me to see quite ways.

"Ooff," stumbling over yet another rock.

"You should really put those down and pay attention to where yer going." Silver halted, sending the mares sliding along the wagon deck on the bed rolls. I passed the binoculars to Static and pointed out at a small collection of dots in the distance. A small collection of moving dots.

They were ponies as far as I could tell. But being out of range of EFS I wasn't able to determine friend or foe. I really didn't want to have to get close enough to find out. Especially with two ponies down right of the bat. "Yeah I know. I haven't plowed dirt yet though. Hey Static, what do you make of those ponies up there? Friendly?"

The unicorn squinted into the damaged view piece, focusing the lens on the group in the distance. "Uh… no. Looks like a group of bandits. Or really well dressed raiders to me." She passed the binoculars to Rust for a second opinion. "Either way looks like they're travel on the same road toward us."

"I don't like it, I count at least seven of them. Looks like assault rifles and two maybe three battle saddles." She passed the binoculars down to Silver who prompted looked through the wrong end for just a little too long before flipping it around. "I don't think we'd stand a chance against them." Well if we were all in fighting shape, had weapons and the element of surprise we might be able to take them. since we were lacking in two of the three it was time for a different plan.

"Damn," pacing back and forth in a futile attempt to think of something.

"Yeah well it was nice knowing ya." Static chirped, getting a scolding glance from Rust. "What? It's not like you can just go a talk with them. 'Um excuse me but there are more of you and you have better weapons so please let us pass and don't hurt us.' And I don't think we can get very far with the wagon without them noticing." She had a point. Negotiation was out. And so was running. That left giving up, or hiding. Well Okay hiding. Giving up wasn't a viable option right now.

"The only good raider is a dead raider." Silver quoted the wasteland axiom, getting a nod of agreement from the rest of us. I had only limited experience with raiders. Namely seventeen pieces of lead and running for my life but it was enough that I could share their sentiment.

Most of the morning had been spent on filling me in with little excerpts from the wasteland survival guide. A book written by a pony who lived in New Appleloosa. I would have to pick a copy up if we ever did get there. Still Rust and Silver could recall enough of it that they had been able to give me a brief overview. The section on raiders was pretty thorough though. My (friends, acquaintances, charges, patients?), well whatever you can call them, gave me a crash course in ponies you might encounter in the wasteland. To sum it all up you essentially had two types of ponies out here. The kill you on sight, and the couldn't care less if you died. Feral ghouls, raiders, and in a general sense, bandits in general filled up the first group. Then in the second group you had pretty much everypony else in the whole fucking wasteland. Your everyday wasteland survivors, merchants, opportunistic adventurers and the like. Slavers are kind of a gray area between the two. To them, their stock was bottle caps, which I learned was the currency everyone seems to use these days. Some took decent care of the slaves and others, like the group I had essentially massacred, didn't. Still, I had been operating like a soldier. Red was dead, as the old saying goes (well as old as PipBucks and EFS have been around that is). Yeah great way to start out in the new world. I'd need to be more discriminating now, especially since Silver had been red and would have been dead if I had followed through.

"Hmm… that looks a little promising." Static interrupted my thought process. She had the binoculars once more and was scanning the not-so-distant land in front of us. "There seems to be an old abandoned house about a mile or so off the road to the south. If we can get there it might be safe enough to hold up in for a while."

"What makes you say that?" Rust asked as she was passed the optic and took a look for herself. "Um… oh dear. I don't know how to say this but um… isn't that a minefield?"

"Well it would be a great thing to have between us and some bandits. What do ya say Feathers? Fly us across?" I looked up at the unicorn, only slightly bothered by the nickname. mostly annoyed because I really didn't want to have to explain the whole no flying thing. "Feathers?"

"Um, no. Any other options?"

"We could all get shot to pieces, get killed, or worse, get turned into sexslaves for some deranged mutant zebra ghoul. Your pick."

"She does have a valid point. If you ferry us over one at a time it shouldn't be two bad. We could ferry over our supplies after." Rust chimed in. breaking a little of the tension yet still not getting the point.

"I don't want to fly you all across." I paused, receiving scolding looks from the trio of ponies. "I… I can't fly. Well at least not without drugs."

"But you're a pegasus? You have wings. Why would you need a drug?" Rust rubbed her chin with a hoof.

Sighing I sat down and held out a wing. It bent at a slight angle halfway to the first joint. "They weren't set before taking a healing potion. It hurts too much to fly much more than a few paces."

"But weren't you flying when we first met you? You bowled me right over from the air. What do you call that?" Silver questioned, unhitching himself from the wagon. I really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. Especially when the clock was ticking.

"I can glide pretty much no problem. It's the flapping that doesn't work too well. I can ignore the pain with a dose of Med-X and some Buck gives me the endurance. I highly doubt it would be enough to let me heft any of you though and I'm all out of X."

"So flyings out. How about we hoof it?" Static said flatly. Oh sure, we'll all just walk calmly through a minefield. Great idea, real smart. "Do any of you have a better idea?"

"Um, no. But I'm pretty sure that's a one way ticket. One wrong step and BOOM, no more pony." Silver clapped his hooves together for emphasis. I jumped slightly at the sound. Mines made me uneasy. I prefered dangers I could see, that way I could take them head on. None of this minding my own business and then getting blown up out of nowhere shit.

"Well they should have a delay built in with a proximity sensor. I can use my horn to sense the radio waves they emit. That way I can navigate our way through."

"Well that's better than anything I've got." Honestly I would brave it on my own, but not with four ponies (two of which would need help). There are just too many variables. The odds of us surviving the minefield was significantly higher than even one of us surviving if we faced the bandits. A single battle saddle laden pony would be hard enough with our limited firepower. Not to mention two or more saddles and a hooful of armed and armoured support. "Well unless anypony has a better option I'm game. I don't like the odds either way but I don't think we have much choice at this point." Everyone else looked to be in the same boat, err… wagon.

Hefting two Buck tablets in my hoof I tossed them into my mouth and followed it with a swig of water from my canteen. Within seconds I could feel the surge of energy throughout my body as fatigue left me. Splitting what gear and supplies we had between myself and Silver. We ditched the wagon at the border to the minefield, just as the bandits seemed to take notice and alter their course to intercept us. It was now or never.

Static clung to my back, hooves around my neck. Not the most comfortable of positions but then again we couldn't let her scoot her little flank all across the field now could we. I was just thankful she was fairly light. Or was that the Buck talking? Eh, who cares. Rust followed closely behind me and Silver picked up the rear, carrying the majority of our food and water stores.

"Okay, left. Now a little to the right. Left some more…" Statics focused with her horn aglow as we weaved across the field. Silver and Rust making sure to step in my hoofsteps. "Left, right, a little more to the right. Okay take a few steps straight." A rifle shot cracked through the air. A bullet whizzed by overhead. We were within range of the bandits now. I just hope none of them are good shots. I couldn't exactly turn around to face them, or run away at the moment. "Sharp right turn." A bullet buzzed past my shoulder. Just a little too close for comfort.

"Damn it Static, hurry it up will ya." Hissing as I made slow but steady progress towards the house. I heard another report from a rifle ring out.

"AH, damn," Silver shouted out as he collapsed to the ground behind us. I couldn't turn around we were only twenty paces to the door. I couldn't stop or we'd all get killed. If he was still alive once the mares were inside I could maybe go back. Nopony left behind.

Bursting through the door Static rolled off my back to the side. A quick scan of the room and it seemed safe enough. A skeleton lay off in a corner with a pile of empty bottles and a rifle. Our generous host I presume. I didn't have time for that though. Brushing past Rust I bolted back out the door. Silver was crawling as fast as he could towards the door. A bloody trail flowing out from underneath his thigh. He drug his leg limply behind him. From the way it was contorted the bone must have been shot clean through. I tried to remember my path as best I could as I rushed for him. beep… "Oh crap." beep… A bullet whizzed by, tearing at my mane and embedding itself in the side of the house behind me. beep.. beep.. beep I dove towards Silver, covering his face with my body and wings as I covered my own head with my hooves. BOOM. The chunks of earth raining down upon us.

"You're stupid! You'll get us both killed!"

"You're the one that got himself shot!" I yelled back. I could hardly hear with the ringing in my ears. I doubt he was much better off. A bullet passed through my feathers. Leaving a nice round hole in my plumage. "We have to move! NOW!" I half dragged, half heaved the stallion across my back and stood to all fours. Even with the Buck he was heavy. I felt a bullet part my mane. But something was off about it. IT was coming from the other direction! "Stop shooting!" I yelled towards the house. The rusty barrel of a rifle poking out the window withdrew as I mad a mad dash for the door. Well as mad as anypony who was being shot at while running through a minefield. BOOM. I didn't even hear the warning beeps as the ground erupted several feet to my right, throwing both Silver and myself towards the side of the house. We were plastered in dirt and debris and effectively deaf but other than that we were okay. Crashing through the door I dropped the heavy stallion to the side and kicked the door closed behind me. I looked around for the shooter pony and my eyes settled on Static sitting near the window. An old rifle levitating in her green magic. My hearing slowly returned as I staggered into the middle of the room.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd jump up that fast." Static apologized. She had almost taken my head clean off! "But I got one of their sharpshooters." She seemed quite proud of that fact. I would be too if it wasn't for my near death experience from friendly fire.

"Keep that thing pointed OUTSIDE and see if you can't pick anymore of them off." She gave me a corny salute and turned back to her post. I trotted back to silver as the unicorn returned to taking shots at the bandits. Deterring them from trying the minefield themselves. Rust was carefully looking over her friend. His leg was obviously broken and he was bleeding pretty profusely. On top of that he seemed pretty battered from the explosions I had triggered. We need medical supplies stat. "What do you think? Is he going to make it?"

"He's losing a lot of blood. I can stop it but he won't let me touch it. i need to reste his leg and then if we could find a healing potion he should be stable. Can you go look for medical supplies?" She was distressed. Silver didn't have much time and we had no supplies other than bandages. I nodded and left the room, seeing what, if anything, I could find that would be useful. The kitchen was my first stop. It was a mess. The long since rotted remains of many a critter covered every flat surface. Oddly enough the fridge was filled with two hundred year old whiskey. I preferred hard cider myself but what can you do. Still I grabbed a few bottles and rushed back to the main room. Given the rooms large open space and couch it must be the living room. I popped the top and held it to Silvers lips. Tilting his head back to get him to take a swig.

"What are you doing?" Rust grabbed the bottle out of my hooves.

"Painkiller." I sadly flatly, opening a second bottle and pressing it to his lips. I brushed her off with a wing when she tried to take the second bottle.

"Since when do you think that's a good idea… and what makes you think you know enough to prescribe treatment" She pushed me aside, spilling some alcohol on the floor. Such a waste.

"Damn it Rust. He's going to die if we can't get that bleeding stopped. I know you know a thing or two about medicine but I was a medic myself back in the day. On the front lines you use what ever you have, and right now that's whiskey." She gave me a stern look. But I could see the fear in her eyes. She would do anything to save him, so much for love. I would have, did, do the same for my unit. They were family. I would have done anything to save them. "Alcohol helps numb the pain."

Before she could object Silver had snatched the bottle out of her hooves and started chugging it down as fast as he could.

"Silver, take it easy now. Normal drinks nice and slow now." Rust warned, helping him hold the bottle. All the while she glared at me. I can play the bad guy from time to time. It was anyponies guess if there were medical supplies around here so I had just grabbed the first thing I could get my hooves on that would work. I pulled the bandages out of my saddle bag and bunched them up. As soon as Silver started looking a little loopy I jammed the wad against the hole in his thigh and wrapped it tight. It soaked up red really quick and I added more wadded up bandages to it. I repeated the process on the inside of his thigh where the bullet and several fragments of bone had decided to exit. It was pretty damn messy but at least we got the bleeding under control.

"Okay that should hold him for a bit. I'll go see if I can find anything else." Before anypony could object I got up and left the room. Back in the kitchen I popped the top off a whiskey and took a swig. Bletch, nasty stuff. I forced myself to swallow, a warm tingly feeling in my chest. Nothing like a little spirits to fortify oneself. I set the open bottle on the counter and trotted off to explore the rest of the house. I would be back for my drink later. I still had a good section of the house to explore.

One of the bedrooms was locked. Well I figured whoever the owner was wouldn't mind. I faced away from the door, rocking onto my forehooves and kicked out and the door handle. A resounding smack and the door flung inward, showing the floor with several splinters of doorjamb. "Well damn. I see why they locked you away." I approached the medical cot lying in the middle of the room. The skeletal remains of a mare lay upon it, covered in IV tubes and bits of bandages that hadn't quite rotted away. Hopefully the pony had passed in her sleep. It looked really painful. Many of the bones were broken, several in the process of healing when the patient had passed. I trust she wouldn't mind if I helped myself to any supplies I could scavenge.

Two large bottles of Med-X were attached to some pumps that fed the IV lines. Several Ministry of Peace first aid boxes were piled in the corner. And two crates were stacked at the foot of the cot. Okay, now was the time to open that hospital. I popped open the first aid boxes. A few rotted bandages, and two empty syringes. I tossed the rags but held on to the needles. I was tempted to shoot myself up with some X for the dull pain in my chest from getting mined. Hesitating enough to question what it would do with the alcohol in my system. I had only taken a drink, albeit a rather hearty drink. The syringes were sorted by my PipBuck and pushed to the bottom of my bag. I stripped a few of the better looking IV tubes and added them and the two bottles of Med-X. Coiling the tube and placing them and the bottles in one of the MoP tins. Here's hoping I saved the best for last. Pulling my knife I wedged it under the lid of the first crate. Once it was sufficiently stuck I reared up and pushed down with my weight on the handle. The corner popped up and I repeated the process several times before I could pry the lid off and toss it aside.

Eww, gross. Two century old hay clung to my hooves as I sifted through the crate for anything useful. Something brushed against my hoof, it was hard and made a soft clicking sound. I pulled out the glass vial. Score! A healing potion. Setting it aside I fished about and found two more potions and collected a small array of vary sized needles. Then I felt like an idiot. On the back side of the lid I had tossed aside was a packing list. I clearly spelled out everything I had fished out and even had expiration dates for the potions labeled. Well they still looked fine to me. Hell, they looked better than the one I had taken a few nights ago and that had done me wonders.

Turning my attention to the second crate I pried the lid off and read through the contents list. Tubes, straps and oh looky, four leg braces. This crate wasn't as tightly packed with hay so I didn't have to fish about nearly as much. Two rear braces and several lengths of strapping material. clicked the MoP tin closed and flipped it over. The back side had a few different mounting options for placing on walls or hang on posts. It also had an series of slits cut in an "X" pattern for carrying it with straps. Taking several lengths I worked them though then slung it over my back, opposite my bag. With the shotgun slung across my back it was really starting to feel like my days back on the front lines. Tucking the braces under my wing I gave the room one last look over before closing the door. Well closing it as best I could with a the busted frame.

There was a second bedroom in this house. Actually I was curious. I pulled up my PipBuck map and looked for a location marker. Minefield was nicely labeled behind me. Didn't need anymore information on that. And a second tag was nestled on top of my orientation arrow. Zooming in so I could read it, 'Custard's Last Stand'. "Welp , he's dead." Not much to see in this room.

I trotted back down the hall and peeked into the bathroom. Several ammo boxes littered the floor and were piled into the tub. Some .223 a heap of 12ga and oh look, more whisky. I'm pretty sure Custard drank himself into oblivion at this point. I could really use some twenty gauge shells and I had no idea what Silver used. We could sort through it later. Right now I had two patients to see to.

"Oh good, you're back." Rust let out a sigh of relief.

"Did I miss something?" I spoke too soon. Lying in the middle of the floor, forehooves and muzzle bound lay Silver Apple. Three empty bottles lay next to him. He actually looked rather… well...drunk. A loopy smile as he attempted to wriggle out of the bindings on his legs.

"He um… he uh.."

"Spit out will ya." Static interjected. "He was making a move on her." The mare snorted from her seat by the window. Still focusing down the sights of the rifle at whatever lay beyond. she pulled the trigger and the sharp crack filled the room. "Take that you sick son of a mule."

"Okay, yeah. I think he had a tad too much. Never know what we're like when we're all good and liquored up." Actually I knew perfectly well what I was like. That's why it was two mugs of hard cider or half a bottle of the hard stuff and I had to hit the hay. At least that's what I'd been told. "So you bound and muzzled him?"

"Well I had to. He's in no condition to be making merry as it were." Rust snipped, making it pretty clear that this was all my fault. Hey, you can lead a pony to liquor but you can't make them drink… or something like that. "Anyway, can you hold him down? I need to try and set his leg so I can splint it."

"Okay, sure thing." I set the MoP tin on the ground and flipped it open. "But first you need to take one of these." Pulling out the flask with the healing potion and holding it out to her. "You haven't been all to great yourself and I can't risk you just passing out on me during this."

"I can't Silver needs it."

"That's why I have one for him as well." Lifting out a second flask to show her. "You take yours and then you can help him. Not the other way around. "Oh and Static, when you have a minute try these out." I tossed the braces over to her, landing in a clanging heap at her hooves. A nod of approval was all she gave me as she sent another shot down field.

"I can't we… we should save it. We might need it later." Rust ignored the potion, brushing it aside and turning her attention to Silver's leg.

"I'm more worried about you getting worse. What those stallions did to you wasn't right, but if you don't take it I don't know how long you'll last. The internal bleeding will only get worse." That got a reaction out of her. Well more a shameful one when I reminded her of her rapists. "Rust I know you want to help ponies, but you can't do that if you don't take care of yourself."

"But what about you? You got practically blown up out there, you can't tell me you're in top shape either." I swear I was going to get this mare to take it one way or another.

"Some minor contusions and some small lacerations with a general soreness. Nothing some rest and a few bandages can't fix." Actually if I could just dose up on Med-X I'd call it good. "But this isn't about me. You will take this. That's an order soldier."

"Who put you in charge, you can't even fly you pathetic excuse for a pegasus."

"You will take the healing potion or so help me Luna I'll hold you down and pour every last drop down your throat." The look of shock on her face paled in comparison to the one I must have gave as something hard connected with my head and sent me flying across the room. My hooves instinctively covered my head as I looked around for what had struck me. Standing beside where I had been sitting was the unicorn. A hoof still poised in the air as she looked behind her, admiring her work. Those braces had really done wonders for her and I could attest to the strength behind that bucking. "Ow, my head. Why'd you do that."

Why head was still swimming as tears obscured my vision. "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you being a complete ass!" Static hissed over her back then turned to the yellow hued mare. "And you, I don't know what's gotten into your head. You were dealt a pretty shitty hand back there, get over it. What's done is done." She picked up the potion in her magic and shoved into Rusty Needles face, glaring over at me. "And drink up. Generals orders."

"I'm not a general. Just a lieutenant." I stated matter-of-factly. Still I don't think anypony heard me. Rust drank down the potion. All the while giving an incredulous look to both Static and myself. After several seconds the potion had been downed and Rust ast itching her belly something fierce. "Try not to itch it. It won't make it feel any less weird." To my surprise she actually listened to me for once.

"Well if you done having yer marbles scattered I could use a hoof with Silver." Nodding I wobbled over and pretty much laid on top of the other stallion in an attempt to hold him down. To his benefit he didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Still I was barely ready when Rust started a countdown. "On three. One… Two…" CRACK

The sound of bone being snapped back into place was sickening. Despite being muzzled the stallion below me let out a scream more fitting a schoolyard filly. I held him as still as I could as Rust used some of the strapping I had found and several old pieces of timber to tie up a makeshift splint. As soon she was confident it was properly set she on capped the second healing potion and shoved it into the stallion's mouth. Up turning his head, forcing him to swallow. At least it got him to shut up.

"There, all better." Rust sat back and wiped a hoof across her brow. Then absentmindedly scratched her belly.

"I told you not to itch."

"Sorry, it just… ugh. I'm just tired is all."

"Sure, you go get some rest. There's a spare bedroom in the back you can use. Much better than the floor. It's all yours if you want it." I clicked the lid closed on the first aid tin.

"Thanks. Um, could you… uh. Help me get Silver there? I don't want to untie him till he's sober."

I chuckled. Yeah, that was probably smart. "Sure thing."

Another shot rang through the air. "And another one bites the dust." Remind me to never get on the wrong side of her rifle.

The dynamic duo was healing up nicely. Though Silver sure had a grand ole time with the splitting headache that came with his hangover. One thing a healing potion couldn't cure. The room the pair occupied must have been the master bedroom. Static found that piling up several sheets on top of the old musty crate hay formed a nice substitute nest. I still can't quite figure out how she managed to get herself to fit inside the confines of one of those crates. I got the couch. Or rather what hadn't rotted away over the years. I sat fiddling with the shovel head I had found on my first day in the wasteland. Static had showed some skill in punching a hole in each corner so she could thread some strapping through. It wasn't the most beautiful thing but it was thick enough to offer some protection. I decided to wear it under my utility jacket as a chest plate.

The bandits had eventually left, figuring we weren't worth the effort. I took a Buck and some X and flew over to loot what I could off the corpses that had fallen. And see if they had left anything in the wagon. The wagon had been damaged beyond repair and stripped bare of anything useful. Even the hoof locker was no longer bolted down but was emptied and upside down roughly ten meters away from the rest of the wagon. The corpses yielded little better. The bandits had looted their fallen brethren and I was only able to scavenge some empty shell casings and two twenty gauge rounds. It was two more than I had so I was grateful for that at least. Still When I had gotten back Silver surprised me with having sorted through all the ammo. He had found a whole case of twenty gauge under the master bed along with a gun so rusty it wouldn't even make a decent club. Static took the gun apart and managed to salvage the trigger assembly to fix Silver's rifle with. He had a box of bulk 5.56 for his rifle, I had thirty-eight rounds of buckshot and twenty-three slugs (according to my PipBuck inventory spell) and Static even had quite the pile of .223 ammo. The target rifle Staic had looted had been kept in decent shape, with only a little rust here and there. The scope on top, with her incredible accuracy more than made up for the lack of stopping power.

We'd been holed up here for two days. That left three days of rations to get to Ponyville. Which according to Static was two days journey if we didn't run into anything to delay us further. I was at least thankful all of us could walk now. Rust was doing much better and you could hear the metal clink of hoofsteps as Static would occasionally pace back and forth in the kitchen. What she was doing in there I really didn't want to know. I never did go back to finish my drink.

KaBLAM! The sound echoed down the street as the raider was enveloped in a red mist and fell in a lifeless heap. Damn, I loved shotguns. "Silver, watch your six!"

"My what?" Silver threw a sideways glance as he blasted the hooves clean off a raider. The giant sledge falling on top of the now limbless pony with a sickening crunch.

"Your back, watch your back!" I barked back at him as I racked another round. Silver turned and ducked just in time to miss getting beaned with a bat. Only what sick bastard stuck rusty nails in the end and wrapped the rest in barbed wire? I no longer liked Ponyville. This wasn't exactly the welcome I was looking forward to, dodging bullets and fighting for our life with a seemingly endless horde of mentally deranged freaks. I backed up and narrowly avoided a thrown spear. I turned to face the attacker and was about to fire when the ponies head exploded like a watermelon. Bits of brain and bone splattered me and the wall. Eww, gross. Giving a grateful nod to Static as I wiped brain juice off my face. The mare just pivoted on her hind legs and picked off another raider with a headshot yet again. So glad she's on our side.

A pair of raiders bolted out from around the corner. One had a large plank held in its jaws, a long spike at the striking end. The other a crappy looking assault rifle. Just because it looked like junk didn't mean I wasn't going to dive for cover. I slipped into the magic of SATS. The world slowed to a slow motion blur, giving me time to plan out my move. The spell was still charging so I only had enough for two shots. At this range I'd be lucky to get a clean kill. SATS only showed fifteen percent for the head, and thirty three for the body. Something about that number sat well with me. Oh yeah, it was the stable number on my collar. Picking a single shot to the chest each exited SATS. The world sped back up and two shots ripped out of my guns barrel. The first shot was wide, showering the sidewalk with debris. The second shot did only minimal damage. Still it was enough for the unicorn to wince in pain and drop the rifle. Magic was so unfair.

"You fucking cunt!" Nailboard screamed as he charged. I dove behind several old crates to avoid his charge. "I'm going to rip the…" KaBLAM. That's enough of your colorful vocabulary. I took a few second to glance back on how everyone else was doing. Silver had taken cover behind some barrels as was taking potshots at anything that moved. Rust was huddled up next to him, a pistol clamped between her teeth. And Static… single hoofedly she was picking off more raiders than all the rest of us combined. Still they kept coming. All while firing the rifle, reared up on her hooves, from her shoulder. Good ole' fashioned marksponyship.

My attention was rudely ripped back to my predicament as a barrage of bullets cut into the barrier and sent splinters into the air over my head. "Fuck," the unicorn was back up. Waiting for a break in his firing I popped up and aimed down on him. Pulling the trigger. CLICK. Oh not now, come one. Hesitated just a moment too soon as a trio of bullets sped my way. One bounced off the chest plate. That shovel might have just saved my life. A second missed completely, but he third grazed my shoulder and just missed my wing.

"Come on fluffy. I just want to pluck yer pretty little wings." The raider heckled as I ducked in time to miss another barrage. He was advancing quickly. I didn't have time to reload but one shot, I couldn't run, and any ponies who might help were a tad busy at the moment. "Come out and play you fucking dashite." Okay, that wasn't even a word. I fished a syringe of Med-X out of my bag and jabbed myself in the shoulder. I was only going to get one shot at this. Okay, shoulder, not the best idea. I put some pressure on the tender spot left by the bullet until the X kicked in. Whipping out my knife in my teeth I jumped up on the crates I was using for cover. "Your mine now!" He started firing. But this was just a tad too low this time. Leaping into the air as the bullets whizzed under me. Passing above the unicorn I pulled a half roll and flip, landing directly behind and facing my adversary. Unfortunately for him he had to run around. "That was… GACK."

The blood tasted coppery as it spurted out of his neck onto my face. My knife buried to the hilt. The rifle clanged to the ground and I slammed my shot gun under his chin. "My wings." KaBLAM! I didn't bother to wiped the blood or gunpowder from my face as I started a full reload of my weapon. At this rate I gave us five minutes tops before one or more of us started dying. I need options. I need… that's it! "Silver, Static, Rust! This way! Follow me!" Shouting above the sounds of battle around me. It was a long shot, but if it worked we could get away to relative safety.

Cutting down a dark alley, my three troopers filing in behind. Silver was covered in little nicks and near misses, Static was oozing some green stuff from a glancing blow to the head. Even Rust had blood on her hooves. Well okay, maybe she had been just trying to patch Silver up but still. If she was willing to hold a gun, I had to hope she would be willing to use it. Dodging groups of raiders, fighting when we had too and fleeing when necessary we made the eastern border of Ponyville just as the sky was begin to glow red through the clouds with the sunset. A dilapidated old building sat off by itself. The building didn't seem to belong amidst the more rustic architecture of the rest of the town. Steel girders and rusty metal roof had been exposed to the elements. Still the sign on the front matched the tag on my PipBuck, 'Manely Mechanical'.

"Okay, hurry around back, there's an old cellar door and get inside. I'll be a moment." I split off and paused at the door. On second thought… hefting out the shotgun I reared up and shoulder slammed the door open. The two raiders inside were caught completely off guard as I turned them into red paste. As the second one fell I swear I saw a flicker of yellow on my EFS. Don't think about it. Red is dead. Any last minute change of heart was still last minute. They'd probably stab me in the back anyway if I let them live.

Hopping over the sales counter I opened the cabinet below. The store had been stripped of anything remotely useful ages ago. But I wasn't interested in that. What I wanted was underneath. Prying off a false backing to the cupboard to reveal a safe. Without hesitation I punched in the code and was rewarded with a soft click as the door swung ajar. Bits, some old pieces of equipment that would be useless now, and a key. I scooped up the bits and took the key. I hope these are at least worth something if not for sentimental value.

Back outside I was relieved to find the doors open to the cellar and proceeded down, closing them behind me. What surprised me was the light. Several old spark lanterns lit the grungy interior and cast dark shadows on the walls as my friends tended to their ailments. "Everypony still alive? Good." Not waiting for an answer. "We're almost safe just have to find the keyhole…" Muttering to myself as I proceeded to tap a hoof along the stones that formed the walls.

"Um… I don't know about you but no place around here is safe." Silver quipped as Rust wrapped bandages around his injuries. "Just what are you looking for?"

"For…" my hoof struck a hollow note and I pulled the loose stone from the wall, "this." I stuck the key in the hole and gave a quarter turn to the right. A low rumbling soon filled the room as the far wall began to crumble. No not crumble. It was sliding apart to reveal a large metal door.

"Sweet mother of Luna! What is that?!" Static back peddled away.

"That, would be a door." Walking up and flipping down a control panel, typing with my wingtips. A few taps and a beep later and the door hissed, beginning to open inward. "And this…" pushing the door open and stepping through. The two hundred year old air felt stale as I took a hearty breath. "Welcome to The Storeroom."

"The Storeroom? Really, what kind of ponies names a… oh wow." Silver stammered for words as he stepped through behind me. The large stable-like room was filled to the ceiling with shelves. Crates rested peacefully where they had been placed two hundred or so odd years ago. 'But.. but.. how'd you know this was here?"

"Pfft, easy. I had it built."

"You what?!" All three sang in chorus.

"Okay, look before this gets anymore awkward." ushering everyone inside and closing the door. The low rumbling was muffled as the false wall moved back into place. "I had this place built under the shop in case things went south. With all the plots and scheming, not to mention there was war going on, you never knew if you'd be safe. So I built this for my family. Though… it doesn't look like it was ever opened since I sealed it."

"You had a… you built… whatawhahuey?" I could have laughed at Silver then and there. The confused expression on his face combined with the numerous bandages and he would be well on his way to a zombie. "Family… You had a mare too huh."

"Yes I did, and before you ask, no. I don't want to talk about it. Ever." I turned away and focused on pulling down a few crates. Popping the lid to one of the crates I pulled out some army rations. "Here, may taste like dirt but it'll fill you up. Those crates over there have some water." Pointing to a stack of crates with a small puddle under them. I hope some were at least still intact.

"This place is pretty neat." Rust walked up from the far end of the shelf aisle. "You've got a kitchen, workshop and two bedrooms. Not quite Stable-Tec standards but still. What did you say this was built for again?"

Sighing I took a bite out of a ration. It tasted like ass. Ehh, I've had worse. Taking another bite before chewing and swallowing. "I worked in intelligence for a bit. You dig up enough dirt on anypony and they'd tend to put a price on your head. I had a few well-to-do ponies just wishing they could get their hooves on me. And not just because I was head of the Canterlot branch either. I hated the job, getting shot at was so much more exhilarating. Heck, if it wasn't for being based in Canterlot I doubt I ever would've lasted at all."

"You're a special kind of crazy aren't you." Rust put a hoof to her head, shaking it from side to side.

"Well a stallions got to do something exciting every once in while." Nudging Silver with my shoulder. He didn't get the hint and I just shrugged it off. "Still, I figured I could use this instead of getting crammed in with all those hoity-toity, no-good, high society ponies in Stable One."

"Silver, tell him about Canterlot." Rust sighed. By the look she gave me I could feel myself deflate.

"Fine, but I'm keeping it short and simple. I'm hungry." He set aside his ration pack and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Canterlot, and Stable One was wiped out. End of story."

"Wait, what? That can't be, I saw it on the mountain when we were coming in to Ponyville."

"Just because the Cities standing doesn't mean nothing. Whole city got hit by pink cloud. The only thing left there now is ghouls. Every once in awhile you hear of a pony who travels up that way to loot the ruins. Ya never hear from them again."

'Well shoot. I guess I'll have to call in sick then." Yeah, humor wasn't exactly my forte. "Still, I really wish I could get back to my old office some how. There are access codes to override all sorts of things."

"If it hasn't been broken into, or rotted away, most things worth finding won't do you a heap of good." Static hissed. She had wrapped up the oozing green slime on her forehead as soon as she had gotten her hooves on some bandages. Blood wasn't normally green so I'm sure she wanted to avoid any questions. "That reminds me, care if we take a look at what's in all these crates?" I shrugged. Even I didn't know what was in half of these crates. She started popping open crates and looking inside. Silver and Rust left to do the same. Leaving the group to find what they could I walked through the door to the large master bedroom.

The bed sat in the middle of the room. Adorned on both sides with matching bedstands, an exquisitely carved headboard matched the dresser that sat against one wall. I hopped on the bed and tugged at the head board. Even secret locations had their secrets. Wow, heavier than I remember. "Hey somepony give me a hoof?" I hollered back. A short while later I could make out the distinct clicking of Statics braces as she trotted to the door. "Could you lend… sweet Celestia! Don't drop that!" My terse reaction sent the small object falling out of her mouth. Impacting the floor at her hooves, tiny shards of purple crystal flew in every direction. A cackling explosion of magical energy as the device hit.

"Argh! What the? What kind of bullet is that!" Static shouted, rearing back. At least she knew it was a bullet.

I waited for the shards to cease glowing, becoming a dull purple before I swept them into a pile with my wing. "Those are enchanted bullets."

"No shit, Starswirl. I get that, but what kind of enchant was on that thing?"

"That WAS an anti-magic bullet." Magically enchanted bullets aren't all that special. They were developed during the later years of the war to give more of an edge to what had become ordinary weapons. Small crystals would be encased in the bullet to house the enchant or for more powerful applications, the entire bullet would be crafted out of crystal. Specially balanced to focus and amplify the spell contained within. These purple crystalline bullets were never introduced to the war. In fact I didn't even know they had gotten past initial testing, much less found their way into The Storeroom. They weren't so much anti-magic as they ignored the effect of it. Got magically enhanced armour? Now it's a tin can. Magical shield or barrier? No problem. It didn't matter what kind of spell or how strong you used, it would just pass through like nothing. They'd be little use against the zebras since they used magic only sparingly. The main idea behind it was in case things went south and Equestria needed a change in government. Yes, these bullets had been specially designed to pass right through the shields that protected the buildings of the Ministry Mares… even those cast by the Princess herself. Nothing personal, just covering our bases.

"Um, you in there?" A hoof knocked against my head several times.

"Oh hello. Just thinking." I hope she wasn't reading my thoughts. "So yeah, anti-magic. They ignore magica actually. Passes right through enhanced armour and shields."

"Sweet. Anti-alicorn bullets." My eyes went wide at her remark. "What? Those things toss up nasty shields if you don't get the drop on them. Takes forever to beat down with normal firepower. Damn, they'll never see this one coming. Who knew."

"Yeah, great, glad you're happy. Now can you lend me a hoof?" I hopped back on the bed and tugged the headboard out a little more from the wall.

"I'm coming, don't get your tail in a knot." She hopped up beside me and grabbed the other side of the headboard. After several tugs the board popped free of the wall. Setting it down Static helped pull the reinforced crate from the recess. "So what's in here? Some magic, blow up all your enemies super gun?"

"I wish. Just a few weapons I stashed away." Flipping the clasps and setting the lid aside. The guns were covered in folded layers of cloth. Carefully I unwrapped the first one and help it up in the light. The silver glean on the polished metal, still slightly wet with gun oil and hardly looking a day off the assembly line. If it had even been mass produced that is.

"Whoa… What kind of gun is that?"

"This, is the Armistice. She's a dual caliber submachine gun. Fires either 9mm or 10mm if I swap out barrels." I ran my hoof down the side form the silencer to the field scope. Every piece delicately tuned to unleash a silent and accurate deluge of death upon any unsuspecting zebras. "I had her custom built from an Ironshod 10mm SMG. Once I got my commision I retired her. Still... she's the best gun I've ever laid my hooves on."

"Sure, but I bet you can't pick targets of at range with that thing." Static flipped the next wrap of fabric over in the crate. "OH wow.. now THAT is what I'm talking about." Lifting the long rifle out and attaching the removed barrel in her magic. "What's this one named?"

"No name. It was my wife's rifle. She was a rather accomplished sharpshooter till she got picked up to work for the Ministry of Wartime Technology, the shop upstairs was hers." I gently took it from her and set it down on the bed. It too dripped a little oil, a testament to good gun maintenance. "It's a Range Equalizer Hunter Class rifle. A RE-9. Only a hoofful were ever produced until the company got bought out by Ironshod. Still, in her hooves… damn. She'd give even you a run for your bits." I pulled the clip out. Sweet Celestia! It was loaded! Emptying the chamber, a purple tipped cartridge fell onto the mattress. I quickly checked the Armistice and was relieved to find it empty. "Here. you might like this…" I hefted out the next rifle. It was heavier and bulkier than the RE-9 but then again it was a heavier weapon.

Removing the cloth cover for Static she lifted it briefly in her magic, gave a startled expression and promptly dropped the rifle back into my hooves. "What the heck was that!" She glared as I simply smirked. I had almost forgotten about that part. "It… it.. no. It couldn't."

"Or could it? I'm guessing you've never seen anything like this before either?" She gave a slight nod and I continued. "Well neither had I till a close friend gave it to me. It's well… a rather remarkable weapon. It's a called a Reaper. It was a predecessor to the Anti-machine rifle. This one's chambered in .308 and like all Reapers magically enchants the bullet as it fires." I checked to make sure it wasn't loaded. THe rifle itself was very dark, almost black, with a few gunmetal gray parts showing here and there under the oddly angular construction. An angular scope matched the rest of the rifle and adorned the top rail while a bipod as folded under the barrel just behind the suppressor. "Here, hold it." Then I added, "don't drop it."

Hesitantly she took the gun in her hooves. Only the slightest odd sensation when she touched it. "Whoa, this feels… I don't know. Right?" She raised it up and looked through the scope. "I can't read what what it's saying." Magical glyphs and script highlighted objects in the copes view. I never really liked that either. Though at least I could read it.

"Those are target profiles. They tell you things like threat level, where to shoot, targets overall condition." I put my hoof on the barrel, forcing her to lower her aim and stop squinting through the scope. "I'm surprised you can't read them. Have you tried just listening to them?" Yep, must never have crossed her mind as she gave me an are you out-of-your-mind look. "Look I know it sounds weird but the rifle was designed for telepaths. The writing is from what you would call the Dark Nest." I waved a hoof in her face till she responded, looking oddly at me, her mouth moving but nothing came out. "It's a changeling rifle. Punches right through armour and leaves a nasty little acidic plasma courtesy of Changeling magic. She's yours if you want her. I never was much for it. Too messy in my opinion." I trailed off as I started rummaging through the crate once more.

I was suddenly interrupted when a set of hooves wrapped around me and gave a tight, okay a really tight hug. Gasping for air as the unicorn look-a-like mutter words and click of thanks as fast as she could. Okay hard to breathe. My mind raced back to that first night. Or was it day? Awakening in the stasis pod, struggling for air in a desperate attempt to break free. Without thinking I began kicking out, trying to break free. My lungs seemed to scream for air and the chorus of pain and suffering I had been entombed with rose to match it. I felt my hoof connect with something solid and I pushed off, sending us both tumbling off the bed onto the floor. There was a sickening crunch as I landed on my side, Static on top. Her grip loosened I spat out more in fear than frustration, "let go of me, I can't breathe!" To her credit she scrambled off and sat rubbing her foreleg as she looked studiously at an interesting nothingness on the ground. I could barely hear her mutter sorry as I peeled myself off the floor. Some red sticky feathers being left behind.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'll go get Rust." She darted out at the sight of blood. She returned with a pony pair close on her hooves moments later.

"Dear me, what happened?" Rust gave one look at the wing and starting fishing about in a bag she with her.

Shrugging, I pulled out a Med-X and stuck myself in the shoulder. Letting out a sigh as the pain dissipated. "I fell off the bed… landed funny." Static seemed really grateful for me leaving out her involvement. She needed all the save-face with Silver and Rust she could get.

"Here, let me take a look." Rust reached out and took my wing in her hooves before I could protest. There was a little pain even with the Med-X as she stretched it out. "I don't know much about wings but I don't think they're supposed to bend like that." Pulling my wing out at almost full extension. I jerked back, the wing folding to my side.

"It healed up that way, it's normal for me."

"Okay, then other than that I'd say you just lost a few feathers and have some bruising. Nothing to worry yourself too much about."

"Who's worrying." Turning my attention back to the crate. There were three more small bundles. A pair of 9mm pistols and a .357 revolver. "Here, take one, can't have you running around up there without a way to defend yourself." Silver and Static both took a pistol. Rust refused to carry a gun, said it was 'against her principle'. Whatever that meant. Still, that left the revolver.

"You might as well leave that here. Ammos hard enough to come by and you hardly ever find revolver ammo." Silver Apple rolled the gun over in his hooves. Setting it down and trying to wipe the gun oil off his hooves on the carpet.

Still, I couldn't let a good gun go to waste so I tucked it away in my bag for safe keeping. Fashioning some strapps out of crraps we had we made slings for the rifles. The Armistice and RE-9 joining the shotgun slung across my back. Static had the target rifle and Reaper slung on opposite sides, pistol tucked in an old utility shirt she found in the workroom. Where Silver managed to place his pistol I had no idea. Together we split roughly a month's worth of army rations between us. We shouldn't be on the road that long but then again we did have a knack for taking the long way around. There were several ammo boxes as well. Plenty for everypony to top off with more to spare. I grabbed every anti-magic bullet in .308 I could lay my hooves on. Still there was more than I could carry so I stashed some in the bedroom crate along with some other ammunition and re-hid the crate in case we ever came back. No sooner had Silver helped me replace the headboard when a loud clanging sound echoed through the chamber. Only one problem. We were all in the bedroom and the sound was from the front door.

"What. Was. That?" Silver Apple took a step back from the door as the tapping resumed.

"I think the raiders found us already. We need to go now!" Scooping up supplies we had sorted and dumped them haphazardly into my bag, letting the sorting spell do its thing. In under a minute everypony was geared up and ready to go. The tapping was intermittent and really sounded like somepony knocking. Though this was one door I wasn't going to open for them. "Alright, everyone follow me, there's a back door."

"Um, if there's a back door why didn't we come in that way in the first place?" Rust adjusted her bag across her back. If we had more time maybe we could have found more medical supplies. As it were we still only had one potion and plenty of Med-X (which I kept to myself).

"It only opens from this side… and I don't remember where it comes out…" I started shoving crates out of the way to reveal a small hatch in the wall. It was dark under the shelving so I turned on my PipBuck light, bathing the walls with a warm purple glow. "Okay, stick close and be quiet." Disappearing into the hatch. I could feel the hot breath of one of the gang on my back. "Not that close."

"Sorry," Silver whispered backing off a little. One pony, check. The rattle of Rusty Needles bags, two.

"Static, close the door behind us." She let some happy clicking as the hatch sealed behind us. At least somepony was happy to be in a cramped underground tunnel. We were only down there for roughly ten minutes. That was ten minutes too long. The dark, damp, crowded space was messing with my mind. Images of Stable 33, radroaches and more. I tried to bury them with whatever thoughts I could but I couldn't stay focused on them. A moaning chorus echoed in my ears, would I never be free from this nightmare? I could see their faces in my mind's eye. Those scared, standing with me in the stable when the door closed. Those whose looks of fear as we fled the balefire were burned into my memory. And others were joined with them. The crass cry of the slaver mare stood out for a moment before it was drowned in the incessant wailing. Goddesses I was messed up. Two hundred years of sleep and it had to plagued by all those I couldn't save. Just shoot me now.

'Why would we do that? without you we'd still be stuck in with those slavers. Or worse…'

'I don't care… and get out of my head.'

'Sorry, it's just your thoughts are kind of all over the place it's hard not to notice.'

"Get. OUT!" I bellowed. "Just because my mind's a mess doesn't mean I want you in there reading it!" Huffing I pushed ahead a little further and stopped when I walked right into a ladder. 'Ow, stupid frickin ladder'.

I started climbing and was rewarded momentarily after pushing the ponyhole aside I could step into the cool open air of the surface. Silver and Rust followed closely and Static wasn't too far behind them. "Well sorry if it bothered you so much. You were just so easy to read down there." She grumbled as I put the cover back over the shaft.

"I don't care. Stay out of my head. Why don't you try reading somepony else's. I'm sure it's better than the crap in mine."

"I did try Silver. No offense…" The stallion looked shocked and Rust just raised an eyebrow. "He's thinks about mares WAY too much." That got him to blush and Rust just chuckled, knocking him upside the head with her hoof. "Plus I like you when you're agitated. You get so poofy."

"I do not get poof.." Oh yeah, right. Spoke too soon. My feathers were definitely fluffed up in a feeble attempt to appear bigger than my already small frame allowed. Not fair Static. She let out a muffled giggle and covered her mouth with her hoof as it was my turn to blush. Wings were a dead giveaway. They always seemed to have a mind of their own at times like this. I mean it's not like unicorns started shorting out or get a stiff horn when… oh goddesses. I felt myself turn redder as I buried the mental image that had popped up. *POMF* "Ah, crap." My wings sprang up vertically into the air and static couldn't help it as she flopped onto her back, laughing.

"Five caps, pay up." Static demanded of Rust once she had regained some composure. The other mare reluctantly fished out the hoofful of bottle caps and forked it over. "Told you I could get him to do it."

"Hey! Not funny!" I growled as I stomped away. My wings swayed like banners in the night breeze.

"Pfft, and a dragons my uncle." Rust chimed in, stifling a snicker better than Silver was trying to. Seriously? This was not a good time. "Pegasi are just so fun that way."

"Ugh, just drop it already. Let's go before some raiders find us from all your laughing." Huffing off into the dark. As an afterthought I turned off the PipBuck light and the rest of the group filed in behind as we started to skirt our way around what was left of Ponyville. Through it all none of us noticed the dimly glowing glint from a pair of eyes watching us. The cross eyed gaze waited until we had left then made a quick dash for the ponyhole and, taking one last look around to make sure it was safe,disappeared inside.


	4. Happy Trails

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

 **Chapter Four:** Happy Trails

" _Hey there. Welcome to AAAAAAA-pple-LOO-sa!"_

"Ouch, be more careful."

"Well if you would stop getting shot at." Rust retorted.

"Way I figure it. The more raiders we take down the less of a problem they... OUCH!" I pulled back sharply as Rust pulled the bandages a little too tight. Getting shot up may not be the best way to introduce yourself out here. _Hi there, I'm a target. Shoot me._ That's pretty much how every encounter has gone more or less. I might have to revise my let them shoot first strategy. Sure it kept me from just blasting anypony we met but it would save us a lot of ammo and most of our medical supplies if we were on the offensive. And know that I think about it I haven't seen another pegasus at all down here. Just earth ponies and the occasional unicorn. "Hey, Rust. I've got a question for you, what's a dashite?"

I might as well have asked brick wall. She stared back at me with a _where have you been the last two hundred years_ kind of expression. Honestly I wondered myself. Two hundred years and it still seemed as if the wasteland was as dangerous and dead as the day it was created. Virtually no progress had been made to improve the state of the nation in all this time. At least not that I had seen.

Silver and Static were busy going through what provisions the last batch of raiders would no longer be needing, Nursing their own lesser wounds. I had made sure they had been patched up before I let Rust tend to my injuries. It felt like we were deep in enemy territory. A small band of survivors fighting to get back to base. Well at least it felt that way to me. And I was determined not to have a repeat of last time.

Shaking my head to send the thought out of my mind. No. This was different. These ponies aren't soldiers. And this isn't war. Then why did it feel like one?

"Well," Rust interrupted me from my thoughts. Oh right I had asked her a question. "Technically they're pegasi who well…" She stopped packing away the medical supplies, looking up to the clouds. "The pretty much live up in the clouds. Have been for two hundred years I guess. They don't ever come to the surface. At least, not by choice. From what I heard, the only pegasi that you find down here got thrown out or something. Then again, you were from a stable. Maybe there's more like you out there?" Rust clicked the medical tin closed and tossed its strap across her back. "All the pegasi down here have the same cutie mark. The mark of a dashite."

"Wait a second. How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. I'm just telling you what I heard. All I know is you see a pegasus you better be damn sure he's friendly. Air superiority and whatnot."

"Yeah, the age old adage, we are better than you because we can fly. You have no idea how much I hate that mindset." Sure air power might have been a key to win the war. But put a pegasus on the ground and most of us were pretty useless. I say most because, the vast majority haven't had to spend nearly as much time grounded as I have. Still, what I wouldn't give to have an earth ponies strength or even a unicorn's magic. I wouldn't care if I could only do simple telekinesis even. Each race has its special trait. And mine is busted.

"Most folk just don't trust pegasi. Shoot first and ask questions later is what they said back home. Nothing good ever comes over the air there. I'd bet most ponies would be suspicious of you. Especially since you still have your cutie mark."

"Well then, why not just clip my wings and I'll start bucking apple trees." The phrase seemed lost on my post-war companion.

"You know that isn't a half bad idea."

Yeah, no.

"You could just cover up your wings and nopony would be the wiser." Rust trotted off to check on the rest of the crew. Leaving me dumbfounded. True my wings seemed to make me a priority target, and they technically had little to no useful purpose since I'm limited to short flights while under the influence of drugs we just don't have right now. I wouldn't be able to pass as a unicorn without magic, but an earth pony traveler? Sounds like covering up it is.

Procuring an old muddy tarp from the raider's small hovel I proceeded to cut it down to size and make a hole for my head. The dirty brown stains of mud, dirt and recent speckling of blood added the perfect bit of camouflage for traversing the wasteland. I strapped my bags and weapons over the top so I could get to them easily and also to help keep tarp in place. It was muddy, it reeked, and was exceedingly itchy. But even if you knew what to look for, the weathered texture drew the eyes away from the barely visible lumps that were my wings. Successfully turning me into a blue maned earth pony stallion. "There. How do I look?" I smirked, adding a little upturning of the nose in mockery of style and fashion.

Static gave me a once over. Having me turn in a circle before she could make up her mind. "I can't decide if you look like a walking garbage bag or a blue tufted bush." The others just laughed.

"Well crap. Which way do we go now?" Silver asked as we came to yet another split in the trail we had been following. Neither path seemed like the best option. In fact at this point we might be better off just taking a bearing and striking out on our own. At least then we might actually get closer to our destination.

Static trotted a short way down one trail, then the other. Coming back with a puzzled expression. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't remember which way we should go."

"Oh come on, I thought you said you had been to New Appleloosa before. What a lousy guide you turned out to be."

Honestly Silver. Just shut up for once.

"Well that was a long time ago and I might not have been paying attention."

Lifting up my PipBuck I scrolled to the map tab and zoomed out from our location. A small scattering of location markers showed the path more or less we had come. It would be nice if I had a _this is where you're going_ marker. But since I didn't I had to be content with the simple terrain overlay.

"Okay, Static do you remember New Appleloosa being around mountains or by a river?"

"Mountains maybe? There was a train junction there I think."

Now THAT was information I could use. Roads and railroads showed up just like terrain. I just had to follow the tracks to a junction in the mountain region and… "Ok, that should be good. Let's go." I started down the left trail, paused to check the map, then switched and started down the _other left_ trail.

"Wait? What makes you so sure it's that way?" Silver grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned to face him, shoving my foreleg up into his face.

"I have a map." waving my PipBuck in front of his nose.

"OH, why didn't you say so?" Silver grabbed my hoof and held at a distance as he stared at the screen. "I have no idea how you get that from this but if you can understand all that gibberish. It don't even look like a map to me."

"That would be because you're looking at it upside down. And I'll have my leg back thank you very much." I jerked my hoof and the attached PipBuck away. Then proceeded to wipe Silver's spit off the faintly glowing screen.

Silver shifted his pack, "Touchy much…" he muttered half audibly. Like myself he also now wore an old makeshift tarp cloak over his bloodstained armour. The less we looked like marauding raiders and more a band of poor travelers the better off we'd be. Silver pulled his makeshift hood up over his head, casting a dark shadow over his eyes, then proceeded to readjust the strap that held his rifle. He held his head high as he stared off down the path. I was grateful he was on our side. His younger age, and bold fearless attitude seemed to see him through the fights with raiders so far. In a way he reminded me of Raspberry Crème, who had a whole career ahead of him but lost it all when he passed away to the failures of Stable 33. I hope he and Rust would be able to make a better life for themselves once we get to New Appleloosa. They both deserve it.

The girls had forgone the capes. Static had strapped a leather shoulder guard with small spikes to take some of the recoil when shooting. Rust on the other hoof had opted against armour all together. Instead she carried a medical tin and a satchel filled with what medical items we could scavenge. It wasn't much but she had been able to keep us going, if not entirely in one piece.

"Hey feathers. You coming or what?"

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." I hollered as I hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. My guns bouncing at my side, clanging against each other and the Ministry of Peace first aid box. Not exactly as stealthy as I had wanted but then again, without a battle saddle I was going to have to carry my arms the old fashioned way. The way I figured it, if we were lucky enough to come across a pony with a battle saddle I'd make sure they'd part with it one way or another. That might be a while though. The only other ponies we had come across since Ponyville had been raiders and the occasional group of bandits. Oh and not to mention the wildlife. How could I forget about that? Radroaches and Radigators. Who knew the wasteland had such ugly and equally dangerous abominations lurking where you least expected. On the plus side Radigator meat was more valuable than the roach fillets I had and tasted a whole lot better too. Oh and there was a lot more meat on those things. I had split a good amount of the stock with Silver, wrapping it in the leathery skin of the creatures before placing it in our bags. Silver had informed me that it would fetch a fair amount of caps with traders. So long as we didn't eat it all first. We weren't exactly well stocked in the food department. Still my PipBuck seemed to attach a value to everything. Though I seriously doubt the value of items that have their value measured in small pieces of metal garbage.

Still lost in thought I hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped, and I promptly walked right into Rust. "Ow. Hey, why'd we stop?" I backed up and rubbed my muzzle.

"Ssh… do you hear that?" Static hissed in a low whisper. Looking back between us and somewhere further down the trail.

"No, not really. Should I?" Keeping my voice low as I moved up next to her to try and see what she was looking for.

"That's just it. I swore I heard a spritebot and then nothing. No gunshot or crunching of metal, not even a blip of static." Oh sweet Celestia don't tell me those annoying MoM pieces of junk had survived this long too. They were so annoying with all their patriotic propaganda going off twenty-four seven. It didn't help either that I always felt like I was being watched when they were around either. "It's still out there, I can sense its radio signal."

Rust slipped up between me and Static, "you can do what? How?"

"Well how do you think I got my cutie mark? Not many radio towers out here if you haven't noticed. I can sense radio waves and even transmit words or commands like a short range broadcast tower. Hence the mark on my ass. Now be quiet. I need to concentrate." She gave a glaring look then focused back on trying to locate the signal. I noticed that she closed her eyes as she tried to focus. Her lip and ears quivering with an almost mechanical rhythm that seemed to speed up the stronger the signal got. Static's horn glowed a soft green hue as she focused it back and forth. Every so often she would open her eyes, take a few stops, and then start over again. "Ugh, it's so much easier when the signal isn't moving all over the place." She walked up the trail a bit further, started focusing, but then stopped abruptly, turning to her left. "Oh, hi there." She took a step back as the rest of us joined her, face-to-um… faceplate with the battered spritebot.

"What's it doing?" Rust asked out the side of her mouth. The spritebot moved to focus on the mare for a brief moment then backed off and appeared to glance over the rest of the group.

"I don't like it. It's like it's just watching us our something." Silver took the words right out of my mouth. "What do you think Sparx? They were around two hundred years ago. Did they ever do this back then?"

The sprite bot rotated to face me. Before it had just briefly acknowledged my presence. Now it focused in on me like some predator would its prey. It hovered closer. A bit too close for comfort. Rearing up, I drew my shotgun and blasted the nosy piece of arcane technology in the grill plate. A metallic scream resonated in the shell as it fell in a smoking heap to the ground, rolling a short way before catching on a rock.

"Why'd you do that?!" Static shouted. "And the shotgun? Now every raider in a hundred damn miles is going to know we're here."

"Sorry," I slung the shotgun back in place. Looking away as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I didn't really think that one through. It wasn't acting normal."

"Pft. I don't blame ya. I would've done the same thing. More or less." Silver said as he kicked at the smoking heap. Little pops of static and sparks still emanating from the shell. "The things are a nuisance when they act normal anyway. Just plain creepy when they pull that silent shit." Silver unscrewed an antenna and proceeded to whip it back and forth in the air. Seeming amused at the sound he could make with the thin arial.

"Still think you shouldn't have shot it. It's not like they ever harmed anypony." Static said tersely. Ducking as the antenna slipped out of Silvers grip and went whizzing through the air.

"Hate to burst your bubble but the Ministry of Morale may have built them for more than just blaring music to the masses. Multiple cameras, encrypted radio relays, some even have built in magical plasma turrets." I paused as Silver pulled off a second antenna and somehow managed to coil it up enough to fit in his bag. "The ministry mares might not be around anymore but you never know who might be watching."

A grave silence fell on everypony at the thought of the sprite bots possibly being the eyes and ears of someone or something else. The moment was short lived however as with a loud _**SPROING**_ Silver's stored antenna unbound and stood straight up into the air from his bag. Scattering the entire contents of his bag across the immediate landscape.

"Ah, crap. Just my luck."

I could feel a smile warm up my face as I let out a slight chuckle.

"Humph, oh well. Some music would have at least been nice." Silver sighed. Helping pick up the various pieces of scrap Silver had acquired.

"Actually I think I can help you there." I pulled up my PipBuck, flipping through the tabs to get to the radio screen. Ok. No stations. Never mind then.

"Let me see that." Static grabbed the device in her magic and pulled it towards her. Not surprisingly the rest of my body soon followed. Being jerked off my hooves and skidding across the ground. Static suddenly noticed her mistake and dropped her magic. My PipBuck clanging to the ground as I mumbled something with my face in the dirt. "Sorry, what was that?"

"It's attached to me." I looked up and spit out a mouthful of dirt and rocks. Really? Was it that hard to remember that I was attached to this piece of technology probably for the rest of my miserable life in this hell hole. It wasn't like there'd be any PipBuck technicians or the tools even to get it off short of amputation.

"Sorry 'bout that. Forgot."

"Well try to remember next time. I'm not sure how much more rubble I can stomach." Sticking out my tongue in distaste.

Static nodded. "Can I see it please?"

I held my leg parallel to the ground as she trotted close enough to read the screen.

"Okay if I just tune the frequency a little more…" A brief burst of static came over the speaker. Then a stallion's voice that was barely audible. Turning up the volume a bit so we could hear, Static let go of the PipBuck and stepped back.

"This has been DJ Pon3 reminding you to keep your heads down out there. And now for a Sweetie Belle classic." The voice was replaced by the voice of a young middle aged mare along with musical accompaniment. I had heard the song many times before. Though I hadn't ever really listened to it. Now that I did. The words really seemed to hit home. We finished repacking Silvers bags and trotted off in silence. The sound of our hoof steps sounding a sad march as the song weighed heavy on us all.

I'll freely admit listening to a radio while trekking through unexplored territory was a stupid idea. For one, it kept us from paying attention to our surroundings. On the other hoof though, the raiders might have mistook us as a wandering spritebot. That is, until we practically walked right into their camp. By the time the first bullet whizzed through the air we had all scrambled for cover. Taking cover with Rust behind a large rock on one side of the trail and Static and Silver taking up shop behind some makeshift barricade on the other.

Well that's the first and definitely last time we listen to music as we travel. Won't make that mistake again, so long as we survive this. The raiders here were much better holed up than any we had encountered so far. A small scattering of dilapidated buildings surrounded a larger complex that looked more like a refuse pile than a defendable position. Several poles with pony heads were scattered about like tiki torches. Bodies and body parts decorated walls, roofs and doorways. It was like a miniature Ponyville all over again. Graffiti covered anything that wasn't already covered in filth.

We were already tired from a whole morning of walking. And guessing by what shadows could be found, it was already pushing into mid-afternoon. We need to even our odds real quick or we might as well have just shot our own hooves off. My own ankle had been acting up a little on top of everything. Rust had wanted to take a look at it under the bandages but after some negotiating I was able to get her to drop it. They already thought it was strange enough I had slept for two hundred years. They didn't need to know I glowed as well.

"Here," Pulling the large vial of Med-X out of my saddle bag, along with a syringe and passed them to Rust. "Hit me up with a dose."

Rust uncapped the needle and drew up a hearty dose of the painkiller as I briefly stuck my head around the corner of our cover. "Holy… SHIT!" I jerked back just as a bullet chipped away at the rock right where my head had been. My quick movement also managed to bend the needle that Rust had in my thigh. I hadn't even felt her put it in. No bother. Just wait a few seconds for the X to kick in and we'd be back in business.

"Next time warn me before you do that. You almost broke off the needle." Rust frowned as she tossed the now useless syringe.

The raiders were keeping us pinned. No doubt they'd have a pony or two working on flanking us by now. There was no way we could run… or was there. Maybe we didn't have to run per se. We just needed a distraction. "Okay listen. When I say three we run across to Silver and Static." I didn't wait for an answer. Fishing out a few hunks of radigator meat from my bags and clenching them in my teeth. "Un… ta… tee!"

The bag swung through the air. Landing in some nearby bushes. It wasn't much but it drew the raiders' attention long enough for us to get some good distance before they realized they had been tricked. I slammed into the side of the barricade. Catching the corner with my hooves and spinning around as a spattering of lead peppered the other side. "Hey guys."

"This seems familiar." Static hissed as she popped up over the cover and fired off a round. **KRZZZACK** The resounding scream was enough to confirm a hit. "What's the plan this time?"

Yeah, plan. "First off, don't die."

"Thanks. Wasn't planning on it."

"Second… you three stay here and keep them focused. I'll slip around and flank them." Shouldn't be too hard. I tossed my bags and weapons on the ground. Grabbing the Armistice and several clips along with the grenades I had. I needed to be fast, so I had to go as light as possible. If I ran out of bullets I had my knife. Though I really hope I don't need it. "On my mark, keep their heads down till I get away."

Silver nodded and clenched his rifle to his chest.

"Cover fire!" I yelled as I bolted away, down an embankment. Silver and Static risked exposing themselves as they poured steel downrange as fast as they could pull the trigger.

Pausing roughly halfway down the hill I began my flank. Galloping in a semicircle around to the back of the raider camp. As I approached the rear defenses I slowed down and got on my belly. Crawling as fast and as quietly as I could. I needed to be fast to save my crew. Quiet if I wanted to save my own hide. A raider dashed out from the main complex to join the fight. He hesitated for a moment as he must have caught me in the corner of his eye. He was dead before he could cry out. The air filled with silent death as I unloaded an entire magazine on him. With a deft motion, perfected by countless hours of drill, I removed the spent magazine and clicked a new one in its place. Striking the bolt release as I finished the motion by retrieving the spent mag. Tossing the rifle back over my shoulder I rolled onto my hooves and bolted for the near side of the complex.

The raiders hadn't expected a flank, and my silenced weapon had yet to alert them to my presence. Two more raiders ran out of the complex. There were now seven targets between me and my friends. And five more somewhere in the complex. A pony screamed out and I snapped my head to watch as one of the raiders collapsed to the ground. Half of the mare's head had been blown out and the acidic goop was eating away at what was left of her face. Yeah, definitely a messy weapon. One of the raiders yelled something but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was trying to figure out the quickest way into the complex.

There wasn't much of a roof so if I could get over the wall... Absently I tried to extend my wings. They didn't get far with the cloak still draped over them. Going off instinct I drew my knife and dug it into a board roughly halfway up the wall as hard as I could. I jumped up, using the knife as a step and scrambled to get up and over the wall. I got one, then two hooves on the top and pulled myself up. Looking down I saw a stallion and two mares, dressed in the usual raider garb, grabbing weapons from a table in the middle of what could be a common room.

"Oh shit!" I let go and dropped back to my side of the wall, kicking off as bursts of flames torched the metal and wood where I had just been. Have to move now. I tried to grab my knife. "OW HOT!" I spat out as the blade remained snuggly wedged where I had placed it. I'll be back for you later. I tore off around the side of the complex the raiders had been coming from. I really would like to beat them there before they got into the open with a flamer.

I beat the raiders by mere seconds. It wasn't much but is enough time to pull a grenade pin and chuck it as hard as I could in their surprised faces. I backpedaled away as the explosion tore the door off its hinges and sent it sailing. Bits and pieces of three ponies splattered my cloak as their lights went dark on my EFS. Two more to go then the rest is just mop up. The doorway was aflame from the wrecked flamethrower one of the mares had been levitating beside her. The volatile fuel covering the ground and igniting sections of the complex.

With a running dive I passed through the flames. Landing with a thud, I scurried to get my flaming cloak off. So much for that. Looking up just in time to see a young colt trot into view. I watched the red blip on my Eyes Forward Sparkle as the colt flicked back his mane and his horn began to glow. Wait. Why was there a colt…?

 **ratatatat bratat bratatar**

I felt the wind get knocked out of me as the bullets from the submachine pistol impacted against my armored chest plate. I was inherently grateful for the seemingly worthless shovel plate as several bullets ricocheted off. The rest of me wasn't as lucky as a bullet grazed my neck and another two punched through my foreleg just above my PipBuck. I bit my lip as I staggered back, reaching out and flipping the raiders table over for cover. Scattering the various weapons on the floor.

A colt? But why? I tried to reason with the startling revelation. Was there more… Ripped from my thoughts as the machine pistol levitated around the side of the upturned table. CRAP. Stupid unicorns and their damned levitation. I spun over onto my back and kicked the table out where I figured the colt might be. I missed. But the sudden action startled him and gave me time to strike the pistol from his levitation field. I hesitated a split second as I drew my SMG around, rearing up to take aim.

 **Pftatatatat-tatatat FWOOMP**

Staggering back as a tank somewhere exploded, showering me with what remained of the corpse and half the building. I raised my leg to shield my eyes as I was knocked off my hooves.

"Wow you really took a beating." My eyes fluttered open slightly to see Rust standing over me. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Wha… what happened? Is everyone alright?" I tried to get up but Rust put a hoof to my chest and held me down. She didn't have to try hard. My whole body ached and… I reached up and felt the noticeable absence of my utility barding. "What did you do with my jacket?"

"Oh shush. It's with the rest of your gear. You're lucky we got to you when we did. The whole place was ready to come down on top of you." She looked down on me with what I could only describe as a tad of frustration. "Really, you need to stop getting blown up. I had to use our last healing potion just to get your head to stop bleeding, among other things."

"Well I really appreciate it but now that I'm up I think it's time to get a move on." She raised a hoof to protest but I cut her off. "We've exhausted our medical supplies and that bonfire will draw the attention of everything in ten miles of here. The safest place for us is anywhere but here."

"Well if you put it that way." She picked up my jacket and another piece of clothing and tossed them to me. "Get dressed. Silver found this hooded thing on one of the raiders. Since yours is just a pile of ashes by now." She continued as I wiggled my sore body into the jacket, wondering how she managed to even get it off with the PipBuck still on my foreleg. "Oh and um… I'm not sure how to say this but uh…" She glanced down at my hooves.

Following her gaze I stared at my own hooves. One, two, three, four. Yep, all present and accounted for. Clean as a whistle I might… Wait a sec. My bandages? They're gone!?

"You said you're ankle had been bothering you so while you were out I took a look. I'm sorry but I haven't seen anything like that. It looks like radiation but it's under the skin." She looked away, kicking a piece of rubble absently with her hoof. "I don't know how to treat that kind of infection."

"Yeah, well don't tell anypony then. I'm sure it'll resolve itself somehow." I hope. Tossing the hooded cloak on. It was thicker and heavier than the piece of junk I had been wearing. And a good deal warmer too. Though that could just be from proximity to the burning structures. I stood up and oh my. I haven't felt this sore in a while. Shuffling over to my gear I began to repack, after wrapping my glowing ankle back up. Some of the fur had burned off and charred the skin. The healing potion had repaired most of the damage but a few flakes of charred flesh still clung to the fur.

Upon seeing me up and about Silver and Static stopped and walked over from looting. Silver spoke first, "Well good to see you're finally up and at 'em. That was one hell of a light show you done made." I stared blankly back. Light show? "Oh that's right. You got knocked out. Well let just say we were all just sitting about where you left us. Picking off raiders as best we could. Then we heard what sounded like one of them grenades go off. After that the raiders panicked and started back towards ya. Then there was a big boom and half that building blew out the side and went up in flames. It was awesome!"

"O-kay?" Not exactly sure what he said but he sounded pleased at least. "How are you doing Static? I seem to recall you got at least two raiders with the reaper."

"Three."

"Oh?"

"I got three raiders. I would've got more to if that filthy flyboy hadn't showed up. I swear he took two of my kills." Wait what?

"Back up a second. Flyboy?"

"Oh yeah I guess Rust forgot to mention him. He showed up right after you blew the joint. Helped us mop up what was left and he was the one that flew in and dragged your fat ass out of there."

"So where is he then? Did his good deed and just take off?" And my ass isn't that fat.

"Ah hell no. He's out looting still I bet. Let me go get him." Silver turned and trotted off as the last light of day faded and was replaced by the light of many flickering fires scattered about.

As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Static. "What have you told him about me?"

"Just your whole life story…" she said flatly. "Relax, I was kidding." She retorted as I drew a blank. "All he knows is we're traveling to New Appleloosa, you're a pegasus from a stable somewhere and our guide. Oh and that you evidently get blown up. A lot." She stopped, looking past me into the distance. "Speaking of the devil there he is now."

I turned around as a rusty brown pegasus landed about a yard from me. Twin rifles mounted on a battle saddle. A black desperado hat atop his off-orange mane. Taking a step forward he offered his hoof. "Howdy, name's Calamity. Nice ta see ya 'wake an all."

Reaching out I shook hooves with the stallion. Or rather he shook mine, rather vigorously. "Nice to meet you mister Calamity. I'm Sparx, thanks for the rescue."

"Just Calamity; it weren't noth'in. Y'all did most ah ma work anyway."

"Your work?" I rubbed my leg to get the blood flowing again. He had a pretty strong grip.

"If'n I see a raider attacking ponies I have ta perforate 'em. It's muh policy." Squaring his shoulders and holding his head high.

Even if those raiders had colts or fillies with them? I was grateful I can't remember exactly what happened to that colt. "So are you off in the morning then or something?" I wasn't too sure I needed another pony to worry about. Especially one that seemed so quick to pass judgement. I'm pretty sure we were the ones attacking the raiders, not the other way around.

"Well Silver thar said yer all headin ta New Appleloosa. I was heading thar myself. Mind if'n I tag along?" Yay another mouth to feed.

"I don't see why not." Static interjected as she walked up next to me. Levitating my guns so I could slip the straps over my head.

"Aw wow ya have a genuine Range Equalizer!" Calamity's eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he ogled the rifle. "How'd ya git yer hooves on that. And with so lit'l wear."

"I found it. In Ponyville." Well that was at least partially true.

"Nah. Couldn't 'ave. Really?"

"Was in a locked safe in an apple cellar." Really who would go looking in a cellar anyway?

"Seems legit 'nough."

I shifted the rifle to my side. It would fit nicely in his battle saddle. Maybe I could buy it off him later. Anyway, we were wasting precious time. Time we needed to spend traveling. At least several hours worth so we'd be far enough from the blazing beacon I had inadvertently created. "Alright everypony, pack it up. We leave in five."

Spending the better part of the night walking meant we were all naturally more tired when we finally did get some rest. Seeing as I had unintentionally taken a trauma induced nap back at the compound I drew first watch. First and foremost I was wary of the new traveler. The first and only other pegasus I had seen in well… two hundred years. He even slept in his battle saddle. Yet at this point he was also one of only four ponies in the wasteland who hadn't taken a shot at me. Well other than that one time in the mine field. That was an accident, and didn't count. I scrolled across the map on my PipBuck. The locations tracing an erratic path from Stable 33 to where we were now. Sitting back down I began to rub my sore ankle.

"Still bothering you?" A soft clicking voice broke the silence.

"You should be resting," staring off into the darkness. Somewhere up there were stars. The jewels that shone their icy light on the world. A cold, yet refreshing light. One this land hadn't seen in two centuries.

"Can't sleep. Besides you look like you could use the company."

"When'd you get that idea?" Glancing over as Static sat down beside me, looking up herself at the rolling darkness that spanned as far as you could see.

"When we first met." She smirked then looked over at me. "You're interesting you know. Most times I can sense what others are feeling. But with you. It's all muddled. Like a giant bowl of soup, and you never know what you might find in it." I grimaced. "Sorry, bad metaphor. What I'm trying to say is well, you're not predictable. And well. It's nice for a change."

"Words aren't really your thing are they."

"Nope."

There was an awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say but the words got lost on the way out and I ended up just clearing my throat. New subject maybe? "Static, can I ask you a question?"

"Technically that was a question so yes." She let out a slight laugh, "and you can ask one more."

"Oh yeah I guess it was. I was hoping you could tell me what you think of this Calamity character. I.. I don't…"

"You don't trust him." She sighed, finishing my thought. I nodded my head. "Well ah don't rightly know what to tell you. Other than we just met, he didn't kill us and he's traveling with us." Looking over my shoulder where the rest of the group was fast asleep. "I could say he's cute, for a bird pony anyway."

"What?" Scrunching up my face as I stared questionably back at her.

"Ha, Gotcha." Making a faux pass at my shoulder with her hoof. "You really need to loosen up a bit. You're so serious all the time."

"Sorry but that part of me died a long time ago." Over two hundred years ago in fact now that I thought about it. Before the bombs fell. Before it all started falling apart. Before we started losing the war. Before I was grounded. Before I lost, her.

"Whoa, hello? Ground control to feather brain. You in there?" Static waved a hoof in front of my face.

"Huh, oh. Yes?"

"You just kinda fazed out a bit there. And your emotions got really… off."

"I told you to stay out of my head."

"I was, I swear." Tossing up her hooves in self-affirmation. "It's more like it was radiating from you."

Letting out a sigh, I stared at my hooves. The soft glow of my PipBuck lighting up the earth as I traced in it with my hooves. Furrowing my eyebrows I stomped out the name I had just written. "Static you have to understand. This place. This world you all live in. I don't remember it like this. Two hundred years may have passed but for me it still feels like the megaspells hit yesterday. Everything I fought for, everything I once cared about is gone. I just don't know how to handle it all anymore. Before, I coped the only way I knew how. Throwing myself at my career. Getting every promotion that came my way. It still wasn't really enough. But now I don't even have that anymore. I try not to think about it but sometimes it just creeps up you know. It hurts so much, I… I just…" Oh please no, I can't cry.

"It's okay." Static gently put her hoof on my shoulder to reassure me. There was a tear in her eye as well. "I know how much it hurts, just let it go. It's okay. Cry it all out." She could feel it. She didn't even have to try. Not that I could've stopped her at this point. I was an emotional wreck.

"Why'd they all have to die? It wasn't their fault. We weren't even supposed to be there. And… and… oh goddesses, they all died for nothing. She died for nothing." The realization hit me like a hurricane. Anger, denial, regret, reluctant acceptance. Static sat by my side through it all, not saying a thing. Just being a shoulder to cry on. It had taken two hundred years and then some for my emotions to finally catch up and break me. I mourned everypony I had lost. Every name and face I could recall. I mourned for Equestria, the land that was no more. I mourned for her. In the end I eventually just cried myself to sleep.

"Remind me again why you're traveling with us?" I asked Calamity as he hovered a few feet off the ground. It was slow going by ground and we had had to backtrack a couple times when the route became inaccessible to those of us unlucky enough to either not be born with wings or be grounded. I hadn't gotten a straight answer out of him yet. And I might be trying to keep my mind off last night.

"Simple. Yer go'in ta the same place I'm head'n. 'sides, you could use some air s'port. All that time in ya stable and ya can't fly, shame." "He frowned slightly as he looked at the lumps under my gear that hid my wings.

"You should tell him." Rust urged, after Calamity had turned back around. After following us for a full day and getting no closer Calamity had agreed to guide us to New Appleloosa. For a small fee of course.

"Tell me what?" Calamity rotated in the air.

Rust looked at me, nodding toward Calamity. Gesturing with her hoof. "Ugh, fine." Unstrapping my bags and dropping them to the ground. "Look." Spreading my wings as wide as I could. Grimacing as I glanced over my plumage, in dire need of a good preening. I looked like an old feather duster.

"So?"

Was that all he had to say. Really? "It's broken cloud head! I can't fly because it's broke and it didn't heal right."

"Oh… OH." He took a second look at my damaged left wing. "So ya can't fly, at all?"

Give the pegasus two points. "Yes and no. With the right combination of medication (combat enhancing drugs if I'm honest) I can fly short distances." Taking a step to pick up my bags and return them to their spot on my back I felt a hoof catch on a rock. "Oh crap." _*THUD*_

"Sparx are you okay?" Rust was on me in a heartbeat. "Can you hear me? Say something."

"mmfssllllrrrd."

"Huh?"

Lifting my head and spitting out some earth and more than a few pebbles. "I said, tastes like dirt." Achingly I rose to my hooves. I was still sore from nearly getting blown up a few days ago. And very much short on sleep.

"Well if'n yer done play'in in ta dirt ya might want ta have a look." Calamity said as he alighted on a large rock.

"Why?" Silver asked as he trotted over and looked in the direction Calamity had indicated. "Ha, Rust come take a look at this. Is that…"

Calamity fluttered down off his perch. "Yup." Hovering around to face the group he took off his hat and made a grand sweeping gesture. "Welcome ta New Appleloosa."

"I still can't believe we had to pay him two hundred caps." Stomping my hooves in frustration as I paced back and forth in the alleyway.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We were able to get more than enough." Static sat, leaning against the rusty wall of the local tavern. Having arrived a few hours before sundown, we had just enough time to sell what junk we had scavenged to come up with the caps for our seemingly extortionate guide. "Besides I seem to recall you gave a healthy portion of your share to Rust and Silver. Which is why you're sleeping in the alley."

"Well they need them more than I do at the moment. You don't have to sleep out here though."

"Somepony's gotta keep an eye on you Feathers. We can't have you wandering around by your lonesome. You might trip on a mine or stumble across a grenade."

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah well don't try your luck on a third. Besides I gotta make sure you don't leave without me."

Picking up my saddle bag and medic tin in my teeth, removing them from my back and placing them on the ground. Forming a makeshift pillow. "I thought you'd want to stay here."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be caught dead here." Static gawked, then started to remove her leg braces. They could probably use some new padding.

"And why's that?"

"Well first off, me and Silver don't exactly see eye to eye. And I figured since you'll be traveling a bit I might as well tag along. See what I can, while I can." Static pulled out a small tin of salve from one of her recently acquired saddle bags. She had stopped in the clinic with Rust and had managed to, with a hearty pile of caps, get Candi (the local medical mare) to part with the precious ointment. Candi also had agreed to allow Rust to join the staff as an intern of sorts. So at least the lovebirds would have some income to pay their rent.

Static massaged the ointment into where the padding (or lack thereof) had rubbed her raw. While she tended to that I tried my best to get as comfortable as I could on the cold hard ground. "What makes you think I'd let you come?" I honestly knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what she thought.

"You mean other than the fact you could use the company?" Damn the mind reading. "I guess, well. For fun? I've honestly got nothing better to do. No real friends, no family, no mission. You at least have part of a plan of what to do." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's not my fault I'm making it up as I go."

Static rolled her eyes, "sure it is."

"Hmph, and here I thought you were just tagging along for my good looks." Flipping my electric blue mane back with a snap of the head.

"Ha, don't tempt me flyboy. You may be cute, but you're way too old for me." She chortled as she finished up with the salve and settle down across the alley from me. Or did she click? I wasn't quite sure. What I was sure about though was the sudden warmth in my cheeks.

"Were you… did you just…" Come on brain think!

She blew a kiss from her hoof with a smirk. "What do you think?" Oh she so totally just did. _*SPROING*_ Well crap. Blushing now out of embarrassment I looked studiously at the ground at my hooves. This is going to make it hard to get to sleep. Static couldn't help but belt out a hearty laugh. "Hehe, that never gets old!"

I woke with a start the next morning. "Huh?! What?" Looking around at what might have woken me so. Another loud banging sound echoed down the alley. I could see a middle aged mare trotting away from a dumpster and back into a shop. And here I thought they used all the garbage. Letting out a yawn I stretched my forelegs out in front of me. Then shook each rear leg in turn. Well this is an interesting sensation. I must have actually slept through the entire night for once. I actually felt rather refreshed as I settled back down. And just like that I was jerked back to reality as a leg brace struck me upside the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up will ya." Surprised, I turned to face the disgruntled unicorn. "You sleep like I rock. I've been trying to get you up for at least ten minutes."

"Well I'm _*YAWN*_ up now." Sitting back down on my haunches and scratching my mane.

"Well, about time. I need you to run out there and try to get me some padding or something for these braces so I can replace 'em." She levitated the one she had tossed at me back to herself. The padding had all but worn off. Some of the metal underneath even showing through in places.

"Fine, I'll go see what I can find." I tossed on my cloak, I don't even remember taking it off last night, and grabbed my small stash of caps. Leaving the rest of my gear and weapons with Static.

"Oh and get some breakfast while you're at it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Trotting still half asleep I found my way to the main square. Ponies were milling about, beginning their day. Several shops were already open so I might as well see about getting some material. Starting for a small shop that looked like a clothing store of sorts I paused when a familiar voice carried through the air.

"Naw come on. Jist last week ya gave me thirty caps fer one ah these." I couldn't make out who he was talking to or what they said, but the pegasus was definitely making his disappointment known. "Fine, take it. But ya ain't gettin any more bus'ness from me." Calamity stormed out of the doorway and just about plowed me over. "Oh hey! Long time no see."

"Hey yourself." Backpedaling away before he could knock me over. "What was that all about?"

"Oh that?" Calamity looked over his shoulder towards the shop. "Just gittin swindled fer not be'in a resident an all."

"Wait, what's that got to with anything?"

"The hell if I care." He shrugged, then taking to the air he hovered off the porch. "I got some more stuff ta sell, elsewhere. Meet me at the Tavern later. I'd love ta talk."

"Um, okay?" I waved a hoof as he flew off down the street to another vendor. Well might as well start here. Walking in the door to the small shop I quickly noticed one thing.

"Really? The only thing you sell is guns?"

"Sure is. We buy 'em to. Pay real good fer any in good condition. Ya new in town?"

"Just um, passing through."

"Hmm, well you sure ya don't wanna buy something? It's pretty dangerous out there. You look like ya could use a good weapon."

"Yeah no thanks. I've already got a gun." Or three. And in much better shape than anything the store seemed to offer. I excused myself and walked out as the shop owner went back to his merchandise. While he only sold one type of product he did mention where I might be able to find the padding I was after.

Absolutely Everything. Somehow I didn't doubt it, with all the random junk piled here and there. The owner was a ghoul and had been out of town for a few days. She had only gotten back the morning we had arrived in town. Still I wasn't so sure about meeting another ghoul. It just felt wrong for them to be actually alive under all that. I girded my stomach and marched down the street towards the store as a gray zombie-like thing walked out the door, I froze in my tracks. A ghoul.

Okay, maybe not just any ghoul. I could see from the skeletal structures at her side that she was, or had been, a pegasus. She looked decidedly bored and was watching the ponies in the street. Smiling and waving to a few that took notice. Almost without warning she stared in my direction. I suddenly felt really, really small as her two eyes seemed to bore through me. Then one eye just rolled right up. Oh sick… I used to know a mare whose eyes did… The pegasus ghoul smiled at me and waved, rather more exuberantly than she had before to the other ponies. She looked around and picked up a small chalkboard to scribble on. By the time she had written something and held the board back up I was nowhere to be found.

"So how was breakfast?" Static asked, finishing up a Fancy Filly brand snack cake. Still as sugary as I remembered.

"Eh, I've had better." Brushing the crumbs from my muzzle as I finished packing up my stuff.

"I take it you didn't find anything for the braces then?"

"Um, yeah. About that." Just how do I say this. "There is one store I didn't try."

"And why not?" 

"Because it's run by a ghoul."

"Come on Sparx. We've been over this. Ghouls are just normal ponies who live a long time and look like they went through a hurricane. They aren't zombies. So why don't you just suck it up and get it over with."

"I can't." Fidgeting with my weapon straps, as I avoided eye contact.

"Really Sparx. I thought you were tougher than this. Being a soldier an all."

"I am, it's just."

"Just what?" Static crossed her hooves and stared down at me.

"I… I think I know her."

That put a sudden stop in the conversation. So much so that Static packed her bags and put her leg braces back on before she finally said something. "If you think you know them then why didn't you say something to her?"

"That's just it. I think she might have recognized me. And if she did then she might say something."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well duh. The fact that I'm old. I don't need ponies knowing I'm two hundred plus years old."

"Hmm, yeah. I see your point." Did she? I mean I kind of want to keep as low of a profile as I can out here. With everything going on I don't need a big target over my head because I'm different. "We're still going there first." Wait what?

"Wha..? No. Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I need padding so we're going." Static stood up, tightening her saddlebags.

"Fine, but on one condition. I do the talking."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Within a half hour I found myself standing on the front porch of Absolutely Everything. Walking through the door, our entrance was made known by the tin cans hanging in the doorway. The pegasus ghoul looked up from where she was dusting off some of her wares. A smile spread across her broken face and she dropped her duster, picking up a chalk board hanging around her neck. Watching awkwardly as she scribbled with a piece of chalk on the board then held it up. _"You brought a friend."_ She held it for us to read then quickly erased it and scribbled something else. Holding it back up, _"I like meeting new friends. Nice to meet you."_

"Well it's nice to meet you too Ditzy. This is Static and I'm Feathers." Static rolled her eyes, and the ghoul stopped mid-stroke. Erasing her board she quickly wrote out, _"How do you know my name?"_ Oh snap. And here I was worried she'd remember me. Quick, think faster brain. "I uh...um… Calamity told me?" He's been here before right?

" _You know Calamity? He's a good friend."_ Ditzy scribbled out with a smile.

"Yeah, he's quite the character. Anyway we were hoping you might be able to help us. We need some new padding for Static's leg braces. I was told to try here."

" _Absolutely Everything has absolutely everything. Let me check."_ Ditzy turned around and by some strange and bizarre feat of magic actually flew to the back room.

"I think your worry was misplaced." Static trotted up to the sales counter and sat on crate that looked newer than the rest. "So long as you keep your yapper shut."

"Yeah, almost blew that."

"Besides she's got two hundred plus years of memories. I doubt they'd be that good."

Ditzy trotted triumphantly back to the front counter. Not only did she have padding but she also had a much nicer set of leg braces with almost new padding. She set them on the counter and pushed them towards Static. "How much?" I asked. Fully expecting a price something like what Calamity had charged us.

" _No charge."_

"No, no no. I can't do that. How much?"

Ditzy frowned and walked around the counter. Motioning for Static to move she then quickly pried the lid off the crate. HOLY HORSEFEATHERS!

" _I saw you in Ponyville."_ Ditzy held up her sign. _"You two came out of a ponyhole with two others."_

"Yeah, they're somewhere around town. You might be seeing more of them." Static mumbled as she looked from the crate to me, then to Ditzy.

Ditzy continued writing. _"I found these under the shop, thank you."_

I was speechless. My vision tinted purple from the soft glow coming from the large supply of enchanted ammunition. There was some other provisional items as well but they hardly drew my attention.

"Ditzy do you know anything about those bullets?" Static asked hesitantly. The ghoul shook her head. "Just, don't drop them."

Ditzy put the lid back on as Static slipped off her old braces and tried the new ones on. Then she picked up a book from a pile and offered it to me. I notice the sign said first one free, so I took it and looked at the title; The Wasteland Survival Guide by Ditzy Doo. Cool, something to keep me occupied with. As I slipped the book in my saddle bag I couldn't help but notice the ghoul eying me. And by eye I quite literally mean only one. The other had rolled off to the side so far you couldn't even see the color from where I was. Ditzy quickly turned away when she saw that I had noticed and picked up her chalk board. _"Sorry, you just remind me of somepony."_

"I get that a lot." Oh please, don't remember.

" _The shop belonged to a family. They were a nice family."_ She erased the board and filled it with more scribbling. _"You remind me of the pegasus. Can't remember his name."_

I just kept my mouth shut. Static did all she could to stifle a laugh behind the mares back. It felt really awkward to hear another pony talk about my family, or me for that matter, when I was standing right there. Being two hundred years old seemed to hardly have affected the mare's memory.

"I'm sure they were." Static said, breaking the tension and diverting Ditzys gaze off of me. "These braces are great. Maybe you can sell the old ones. I won't need them." Static levitated the old pair to the sales counter, then made to leave.

Saying our goodbyes, we left the pegasus ghoul on her porch, waving as we made our way to the Turnpike Tavern. I could really use a drink right about now, and I need time to plan what exactly to do next.

"And just how do you plan on getting there?" Silver asked. He was already at a table when we walked in so me and Static joined him. Silver was on his second hard cider as I poured through The Wasteland Survival Guide. So far it had been pretty straight forward. The one major fallback I did notice though was the lack of any type of map. I knew where I needed to go but had really no idea how to get there, semi-safely. Somehow just walking in a straight line to where I figured Fillydelphia was didn't sound like the best idea in the history of ever. The tavern door swung open and I looked up as Calamity came in. Noticing us he made a pause at the counter then trotted over to our table.

"Well now, whatcha upta now?" Calamity took a seat as the barmare set his drink on the table. "Thank ya kindly."

"Well we're trying to figure that out actually." Silver sighed, eyeing the bottom of his now empty mug. "I'm gonna settle down here with Rust but these two crazies… They need to get all the way to Fillydelphia." A trio of stallions who had been playing a rather loud game of cards suddenly hushed at the mention of the city.

"Why in tarnation would ya want to go thar?!" Calamity almost fell off his seat. Scooting closer he lowered his voice, "that's slaver territory."

"Well that might be a problem." I reflected on how the last group of slavers I had crossed had fared. "Still going to have to chance it. I need to get to the Stable-Tec headquarters. I have to find some information on a stable."

"I hope ya know what ya gittin inta." Calamity shrugged, taking a sip of something that was definitely NOT cider. "It's real dangerous out that way."

"Let's just say, me and slavers don't exactly see eye to eye." Patting the collection of firearms hanging at my side. One of the card playing stallions suddenly got up and quietly and quickly left. I barely took notice of the door as it swung closed. "All I really need is a map and I should be set."

"Well ya ain't gonna find one a those 'round these parts." He eyed the book I had set out on the table. "Absolutely Everything has almost everything. No maps. Though ya might be able to get one from the DJ. He seems ta know a lot about everything."

"Great. Where do I find this DJ?" Folding the book and putting it in my bag.

"DJ Pon3 isn't from these parts." The barmare walked up, picking up our empty mugs in her magic. "He's all the way in Tenpony Tower."

"It's still standing?!"

"I beg yer pardon?" The mare gave me a confused look.

"Oh uh, I mean, I heard about it from stories."

"Yeah whatever kid." Really? I was at least as old as her maybe older. Strike that. I was old enough at this point to be her great great grand-stallion. Thank Celestia that could never happen. That would be really weird to run into ponies I was related to. Though not entirely out of the question. Wasn't my sister dating somepony back in Buckland? I wonder if she survived. Heck, maybe one of my cousins? Maybe I'm the last Chromawing. That would be a change. From disgraced outcast to family patriarch. Ha, that would never happen. Oh whoops, she's still talking. "...I'll tell Capper you want to travel with him. His caravan's leaving tomorrow morning." The barmare left, taking our empty mugs with her.

"Um, what just happened?" Turning to Static.

"Well if you had been paying attention." Static sighed, rolling her eyes. "There's a pony named Bottle Capper who has a caravan. They're going to Tenpony to trade but they need some protection. We offer protection. He gets us into the tower. Fair enough."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting the short end of that deal."

"Still, it's safer to travel in numbers. I'm gonna go talk to this Capper. You go buy us some more supplies." Static walked over to where the barmare had stopped to talk with a rather weary looking stallion, making the occasional gesture in our direction.

"Well I guess that settles it. Silver, Calamity, It was nice traveling with you. Take care of yourselves."

"Ah don't worry 'bout it." Calamity finished of his drink. Hopping off his stool he put his hoof to his hat in a mock salute. Why do I have the sinking feeling he knows something I don't. Doesn't matter, and I don't care. After saying my goodbyes I paid my tab and headed for the door. Before I could open it, the door flung inward and two rather large looking earth pony stallions burst into the doorway. I recognized the smaller one as one of the card playing stallions. When had he slipped out?

The card pony looked right at me. Pointing a hoof, he turned to his bigger, meaner looking friend. "That's him. That's the one I told ya about."

"Ah, bollocks."

Footnote: Level Up.

New Perk: Toughness [2]- +15% DR from explosives (This perk stacks with previous ranks)


	5. For Hire

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

Chapter Five: For Hire

"You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup"

"Okay, hold on a sec. You want me to do what? WHERE?"

"Like I said. I want you to try and find my little sister. She was taken by slavers to Fillydelphia almost a year ago. She's about yea high," the large black stallion held his hoof at what was roughly chest level. Quite a feat considering we were sitting at the bar. "Red mane and tail with a white coat. A bit of black here and there."

Honestly I should have said no. My days of search and recovery were long over. These are the days of buckshot and ass-whoopin'. But that second glass of cider? Shoot. I felt like I could take on a dragon with hoof tied behind my back. Give me another and I'd take on every crazy mother-bucker in the whole damned wasteland while blindfolded. "No problem. I'll do my best to keep an eye out for her." I said with a crooked smile. Doing my best to not fall off my stool. "She got a name, or a cutie mark?"

"Her name's Taillia. And she didn't have a cutie mark last time I saw her" The black buck picked up his drink from the counter. He must have been really dirty. Seeing how he left a black smudge on the counter.

"Okay, say I find this Tail-ya… you want me to bring her back here or what?"

"If she's still alive yes. And it's Tail-E-Ah not Tail-ya."

"Heh, if'n I didn't know better I'd say that sounded like a zebra name." I chuckled as I half jumped, half fell of my stool. The buck remained emotionless as I picked myself up off the floor. Digging around in my bags I tossed a hoofful of caps on the counter. They could keep the change. I felt great, excellent looking waitresses too I might add. Finishing off my drink and slamming the empty mug on the counter as I swayed precariously the other way. Grabbing the counter to keep from falling over. The barmare trotted over and picked on the empty mug. "Well' ain't you the prettiest thing I seen in two hundred years." She gave me a cute, and slightly confused grin as she got taller. Scratch that, I got shorter. Slumping onto my haunches. Cool…. Now what? Door. Door sounds good. I stumbled as best I could, bouncing off stools and tables.

"But we haven't discussed payment yet?" The black stallion called out after me.

Waving a hoof in the air I spun around. Ooh… pretty lights. "Don't worry about it. *hic* I'll put it on yer tab." Pushing against the door with my hindquarters. It didn't budge. Turning around I put a hoof out and leaned into it. Again nothing. What in tarnation? Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Wait. Which door was it? I sat and brought my fore hooves up to my face. All four of them? Well shit.

The black buck tossed some caps on the counter and walked over, watching as I made little jabs at the air, mumbling some unintelligible insult at the trio of doors. The three bucks opened the three doors. Ah-Ha! I stood up and took a victorious step forward after the stallion and plowed straight into the doorframe. "Oops… my bad." I staggered back. Something warm and wet dripped down my lip and into my mouth with a slight irony taste. "Oi, I do say…" Oh look. Floor.

"Ugh… ow my head. It hurts so much." I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh hello there. You're pretty." I smiled as best I could at the unicorn mare who sat opposite me in the alleyway, outlined in the soft glow of dusk. Sitting with nothing but her leg braces nonetheless. Was I always this horny when buzzed?

"Shut up. You're drunk." Static hissed. Was it just me or did she seem pissed for some reason?

"No I ain't. At least I don't think I am?" I wiped my muzzle with a hoof. A smear of matted crimson still had a slight sheen to it. I must have hit my nose. No I didn't. The door had hit me. Or was it the floor? "I can't be drunk. I only had two drinks." I insisted, sitting up and looking around. We were back in the same alley as the night before. All our gear was piled nicely to the side. The occasional passerby casting odd looks our way then scurrying out of sight. Yeah you better run.

"Two!? You think you had two! Sweet Celestia spear me with her horn." She raised her hooves to the sky in frustration. My eyes went the other way. "You had three whole fuckin' bottles you moron!"

"Pft… nah. If I had that much I'd have passed out for sure." I grimaced at her raised tone. Still I had a killer headache. Maybe I had drunk just a little too much.

"You did pass out. Almost five hours ago. I dragged your sorry ass out here and have stuck watching you this whole time."

"Well I appreciate it but I don't seem to remember it quite like that."

"And just what do you remember?"

"I uh… um…"

"That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes, then stood up. Walking over to where our bags were and pulled out a canteen and two blankets. "Here, drink this." I chugged the water greedily as she levitated one blanket over my shoulders and the other over her back. "Now try and fall back asleep. I really want to forget this whole evening and you're going to be a miserable mess come morning anyway."

And now I can remember why I don't drink more than one cider during an evening. I could feel every heartbeat throbbing in my skull. Every distant whisper sounded like a manticore's roar in my ears. At least somepony had the sense to blot out the sun so the light wouldn't be as unbearable… Oh yeah. I forgot.

Damn, I hate hangovers. I sat next to Static as we waited for Bottle Capper, or BC as he preferred, to finish loading. Then he loaded up the two headed cows. Brahmin I guess is what they were called. As he was finishing the rest of our traveling party arrived. A mare named Thistle and a colt called… "Static what's the colt's name again?"

"The colt's name is Knick Knack. He's Thistle's colt."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget." I grumbled. Thistle had been traveling with BC as a caravan guard. Her son tagged along since she had no one else to keep an eye on him. The young colt sat atop the wagon with a set of binoculars in his hooves. At least he'd be able to contribute something to the group. Thistle was busy strapping herself into the cart. She was roughly the same size as BC and looked a lot stronger than either me or Static. The two of us had been hired on to offer armed protection. BC was sold the moment Static mentioned our passing through the middle of Ponyville and actually coming out alive. That and evidently we are the only ponies with long range rifles looking to travel for so cheap in a hundred miles. Our job; protect the caravan from raiders, bandits and unsavory fellows along the way. Which sounds like it might be pretty hard since caravans tend to be slow, noisy and high priority targets.

"Well we're all set if'n you are." BC trotted up. He was a gruff looking, middle aged stallion with a tan mane, tail and slightly lighter tinted coat. In fact I'm not sure if that's even his natural color or just all the dust from his travels.

"Sure, let's get a move on." Static answered for the two of us. She still sounds like she's yelling.

Alright, time to stand. A wave of dizziness sweeping over me for a brief moment. Staring down at my hooves as I waited for the sensation to pass. As long as we don't have to actually fight anything today we should be good. I might be more likely to shoot myself in the hoof than actually hit anything. That, and the sound of a gunshot might just make my head explode.

Silver and Rust waved from the town gate as we trotted out. Following behind the wagon, with the brahmin in tow. "Did you even drink anything last night?" I asked Static, who trotted just a little ahead of me. The reaper bouncing between her shoulder blades.

"I had my fair share, but I didn't get nearly as drunk as you did if you must know." Looking back at me, a disgruntled expression on her face. "Still enough to have a hangover. And no. We will not discuss what happened last night."

Oh now I was curious. "Was I really that much of a pain in the flank?" Stumbling as my hoof caught on a rock. Thankfully I didn't fall.

"That would be an understatement. And that's all I have to say about it." I caught the smallest part of a smile as she turned away.

Oh goddesses, what happened last night?

"Just the same. I think we need to monitor your alcohol intake. No drinking unless I say so, and we are somewhere safe."

"Sure, whatever…" It wasn't like there would be random bottles of cider lying around out here anyway. Who in their right mind would let stuff that good go to waste? Especially after it would have aged over two hundred years. It was like liquid gold.

"Um, excuse me mister." I looked up, squinting slightly. The colt, Knick Knack, was sitting in the back of the wagon watching us. For how long I wonder.

"What's up kid?" Damn, he was barely older than the raider colt was… had been. Don't think about it.

"I was wondering. I heard my momma talking and… are you really a pegasus soldier?"

Wha… huh. Where did that come from? My jaw dropped. _You're really talkative when you're drunk._ NO I am not. _Yes you are._ Am... ugh fine. Glancing over at Static as she trotted a little faster, letting out a soft chuckle.

"What exactly did you hear?" Play it cool. Maybe I can talk my way out of this for once.

"Well, Momma said you got really drunk and you were talking to a zony and you were really loud and you said you were a soldier and that you are like really old or something. Is it really true? Are you a ghoul like Miss Ditzy?"

"Um yes… and uh, no. I used to be a soldier and no, I'm not a ghoul."

"Oh, okay. But are you really a pegasus?"

"What do you think?" Do I look like a friggin chicken?

"I think you're a little short to be a pegasus."

Short!? I am not short! Other ponies are just taller. I'm condensed, compact. "And why would you think that."

"Well Miss Ditzy and Mister Calamity are both pegasus's and they are bigger than you." First off the correct term is pegasi. Secondly, I was roughly the same height as Ditzy. Though I'm fairly confident I weigh more. Calamity on the other hoof was actually a good hoof and a half taller than me. He'd probably look quite intimidating in flight armour. Too bad he wasn't a soldier.

"I am too a pegasus. I'll prove it. Static here, hold these for a moment would ya." Unclipping my bags and letting Static levitate them off my back. Spreading my wings out from underneath my cloak and fanning them upward. I had taken the time the night before last to do some much needed preening. In fact the feathers looked better than the rest of me did at this point. I could really use a bath. Maybe it would rain.

"Cool." Knick Knack's smile widened. "We have a pegasus traveling with us. This is going to be the best trip ever! Oh hey, look." Raising a hoof to point over our heads. "It's Calamity."

Folding my wings back under my cloak, Static lowered my gear down so I could get all strapped up. Looking up I could see Calamity soaring above us with his characteristic hat and twin rifles. He was slowing circling overhead, just out of range of my EFS. Suddenly he changed direction and gained altitude, flying out in front of us. Slowing as he banked back around, picking up speed as I dove, disappearing under the rise of a hill in front of us. The twin shots of his guns rang out just before he pulled up back into view, blast back into the sky.

"Wonder what he's shooting at this time." Thistle mumbled to no one in particular. Apparently Calamity shooting things was pretty common around here.

"Eh, probably some more raiders settling into that camp under the bridge again. They never do learn." BC grumbled between puffs on a cigarette.

Calamity banked back around to make a second pass. His rifles splitting the air with their fire, and not helping with my headache. Continuing to plod forward we started to come to the crest of the hill. Without warning My EFS flashed with two additional yellow markers. One was moving rapidly, which means I'm in range of Calamity now. The second just remained still, directly opposite the hill from us, along the road. As we crested the hill Calamity flew in low towards the other yellow marker, not firing this time. Must have saved another pony from raiders.

Cresting the hill just as Calamity landed. He was facing a small, dirty, blood covered mare. She levitated a pistol in her magic, aimed at Calamity. Oh shit, no. No, no no. "Don't shoot! She's friendly!" I tried my best to shout. But the words barely made it past the fog of my own mind. Knick Knack though heard me loud and clear. Jumping off the wagon and racing towards the pair on the road ahead.

"Knick Knack get back here!" Thistle yelled. But her words were lost in the heat of the moment.

The small mare didn't appear to be doing well. Aside from looking like a raider. Honestly had I faired that much better? And Calamity had shot her on looks alone?! Her rear legs gave out and her rump crashed to the ground. The pistol still aimed at the tan pegasus. She needed a healing potion, stat. I picked up my pace, much to the dismay of the rest of my body. The mare collapsed to the ground altogether, the revolver falling to the earth, clattering on the rocky ground. Her yellow light started to flicker and fade on my EFS as my head and heart threatened to explode under the impaired effects I was still under. Come on, don't die. Hang in there. Don't give up, not on my watch.

Calamity looked up, and looked more through me than at me. "I… thought she was a raider…" Knick Knack sat next to him, staring at the unconscious mare.

"Shoot first ask questions later. Might need to rethink that." I hissed, tossing my bags and guns to the ground. Grabbing the Ministry of Peace first aid tin I clicked open the lid and poured the contents out next to the stricken grey mare. Her chest was barely moving, and shakily at best.

"Is… is she going to die?" Knick Knack asked, looking from me to Calamity and back as the rest of the caravan arrived.

"Not if I can help it." Grabbing a roll of gauze. "Static I need you to get her out of her armour right now." Without saying a word Static gently lifted the grey unicorn in her magic and quickly started removing various pieces of armour. Underneath was a stable jumpsuit. I paused briefly as I noticed the number two embroidered on her collar. No stable ponies are prepared for the wasteland. And I was no exception.

Wadding up a strip of gauze I packed it into one of the many holes Calamity had shot through her. "Damn, you're a good shot. Could have used you in the war against the zebras." Calamity opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent, looking away.

Turning back to my patient I packed in more gauze and applied pressure, the bandages soaking red and dripping on the parched earth. Damn it. "Anypony have a healing potion?" I glanced around, getting no response from anyone. "Damn it! I'm not going to lose you. Hang in there, damn you!" I ripped off a length of bandage with my teeth, binding the mare's leg tightly to help slow the bleeding. Twisting it to form a tourniquet. The bleeding slowed to a trickle. Applying some more gauze to the wound and wrapping it with a bandage the bleeding stopped entirely. One wound down.

"Why not give her some Med-X?" Static questioned, levitating a syringe next to me.

"Are you crazy? Med-X acts as an anti-inflammatory. She'd bleed out faster!" Turning back to see Calamity. The tan Pegasus, clutching his hat to his chest as he studied the limp body. He actually looked really sorry. "Calamity, buck up and keep it together." Stepping back a bit as I got his attention. "I need you to fly back and get a healing potion. She'll bleed out if I can't get these holes to start closing back up."

"But… but…"

"GO!" I shouted. It felt like my head had just been split in half.

Calamity looked taken aback. Locking eyes with me for a brief moment. Returning his hat to his head he turned to face the town, spreading his wings. Taking one last look back at the fallen mare as he took off into the sky. Flying as swiftly as he could.

"You don't have to do this, save her I mean."

Spinning around I caught Thistle alongside her head with the back of my hoof. "SHUT UP!" She staggered back, apparently shocked that I could even pack such a wallop. I'm sure her pride hurt a whole lot less than my hoof. It felt like I punched a brick wall. I didn't care. She was wrong. "You weren't there! Don't tell me I don't have to save her. This is what I do. Nopony left behind." I turned back to my patient as Thistle rubbed her smitten cheek. "Just hang in there. Help is on its way. Just hold on."

"I think he's lost it. That or he's still drunk." I could hear Thistle grumble from somewhere behind my back.

"Neither," Static answered her in my defense. "He's got a lot of past pain to deal with. This is him coping."

Have I mentioned how much I hate walking? Don't get me wrong, it's great exercise and a rather vigorous form of transportation. All that aside though, It's just depressing as hell out here. Skeleton here, rotting corpse there. Two hundred years and still the world was nothing but a giant graveyard. Nopony else seemed to notice. That, or it just didn't faze them.

"Hey Sparx, what's on your mind." Huh what? Looking away from the horizon and turning to be blinded by Statics light spell. "Whoops, sorry." Shielding my eyes with a hoof as she lowered the intensity. It sure gets dark quick when you've got cloud cover as far as the eye can see.

"Eh, I dunno. Why don't you tell me?" I shrugged.

Static smirked, which was kind of creepy with the shadows cast by her spell. "Well I try not to make a habit of venturing into dark voids of endless gloom."

"Very funny," I replied flatly. "But seriously, how do you keep going on from day to day. The whole world sucks. And don't you dare tell me you get used to it."

"Well," Static let out a sigh. "It's not as easy as it looks. Most ponies try to find something, or somepony worth living for. An ideal, a relationship, a mission. They let that drive them, define them, for good or for bad I guess."

"Huh, interesting. Do you have one? An idea or someone that keeps you going?"

"Ha, I wish. It's not as easy as that I guess. You should know that." _Not many changelings around these parts. "_ Still the search is more than enough for the time being. The adventure, the thrill of the hunt. That's what gets me going every morning I guess. The not knowing, and trying to figure it out. If you get what I mean."

"I think so. I guess that makes sense. How's that working out for you?"

"To be honest? Pretty shitty. It pretty much sucked until I ran into you. You're so chock full of interesting surprises I bet they could keep me going for months, if not years trying to figure you out. What about you? Is there anything you can think of? Something to focus on, something to drive you."

"Not at the moment, no. Give me some time to think about it though. Maybe I can come up with something."

"Well let me know if you need any help digging around in that dusty ole noggin of yours." She tapped her horn with her hoof. Yeah, no thanks.

"Hey you two! Supper's ready. Get it while it's at least lukewarm." Thistle called from the doorway of the ruined building we had made shelter in for the evening. She still hadn't fully come to terms with me hitting her, and I'm pretty sure I hadn't either.

The building was of an old two story construction. The door of sorts was actually a large hole blown in the wall. The actual door was a few feet to the right and was still boarded up. A fine example of the type of logic that prevails out here I'm sure.

"Oh I hope it's more beans." Static grinned as she got up, trotting away to go collect our portions.

"Ugh what I wouldn't give for a hayburger right about now." I turned my back to the building and lifted an odd pair of binoculars to my eyes. They were rather chunky looking but they worked in low to no light. Illuminating the world with a red hue for a good distance. If any raiders even thought of coming towards the house we'd be able to pick them off before they even knew what hit 'em. Or not. I couldn't really aim a gun with the binoculars. Forget the hayburger. I could really use an IR scope on my rifle. Now that would be awesome.

Static took a seat next to me, levitating two plates. Putting the binoculars down, and taking one of the two plates. There were beans. And also what looked like soggy cereal. Static didn't seem to mind, munching down on her share with a grin.

"How can you eat this?" Pushing my plate away.

"What? It's good." Static said between bites. "It was made with care, so it tastes pretty good to me."

Changelings. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to eat that?" Static pointed a hoof over at my untouched plate. Her plate was empty. In fact it looked licked clean? O..kay? "I don't expect you to understand."

Pushing my plate over to her, she picked it up and started devouring it as well. "Actually kind of do. I studied your species society for a little over three years."

Static stopped, staring over the top of the plate as she licked it clean as well. "Really? How'd you end up doing that? With the war and all I mean."

"I uh, don't want to talk about it." I quickly shot back.

"Okay, forget I asked." She went back to licking the plate.

"I got hurt, my wing was just a small part of it I guess." Staring at my hooves. I might as well tell someone. "The rest, well… The doctors thought some time away from the war would do me some good. So I was commissioned as an officer and sent on an intelligence gathering assignment. I was stuck there for three years." I slammed my hoof against the ground. "THREE. FUCKING. YEARS!" I could hear Static set the plate down. "They could have tried rehab, or maybe at least have kept us together. But no. They had to split us all up. They didn't care. We needed each other after… after… ah, fuck it."

Static sat down beside me, putting a hoof around my shoulder. I wiped my face, erasing my tears. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's… I'll be okay. I just think, maybe somepony should know what happened. It will always hurt I guess but maybe if someone else knew, they would understand? Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much?"

"It's up to you, I'm all ears."

"No not like that. Here," Pulling away I turned and sat directly opposite her. "Touch your horn to my forehead."

"Um, why?"

"It will be easier if I just show you." I laid down, rest my head on my hooves. "Just don't let your horn lose its connection." Static copied my pose and rested her horn against my skull. "I'll try and skip the dull parts."

"This looks stupid. Just how is this supposed to work?"

"Just focus on reading my thoughts, and I mean really focus." Statics horn started to glow and a warm tingling sensation started to form in the back of my mind. "And relax, I'll do the rest."

oooOOOooo

"This really sucks. We've been walking around for hours." Said a mare just off to the left... A rather well-toned unicorn mare at that. She wore a collection of matte black armor plates and camouflage patterned under armour. Her teal mane sticking out slightly beneath her visor. "Can we take another break? My hooves are killing me."

"Come on Picket. Toughen up. You'll get used it. But still… Corporal give a once over just to be sure."

"Yes sergeant." I felt myself say. This is really weird. I lived this, I was seeing this all through my own eyes. Yet I still felt oddly detached. Little things that hadn't bothered me before were suddenly very apparent. The chaffing of my own armor in several areas was rather noticeable. Oh crap. I sure hope Static isn't noticing that. That would be really… no. Stop thinking about it.

"This place isn't safe. We should keep going."

Bending over to take a look at Picket Fence's hooves. She held her hooves up in turn. Not only were they red, but two were starting to blister.

"Will no one listen to me?"

"Can it Xanich. Just because you're familiar with the area doesn't mean I'll let you run my squad ragged all over these hills. You may be assigned to this unit but I am still in charge here." The entire squad, myself included, watched as Sergeant Bulwark began chewing out the red-striped zebra. The sergeant was rather normal looking for an earth pony. But what he lacked in looks he sure made up for it in sheer strength. His record listed that he had broken the forelegs of three other stallions during hoof wrestling matches, once walked two miles with a fractured pelvis while carrying a wounded soldier on his back, oh and he was oddly allergic to pansies. How do I know this? Well having access to all my squads' medical records is one of the perks of being a medical pony in the army. I had a file on everyone. Bulwark our courageous leader; Thumper, our heavy weapons specialist; Relay, running comms. The two newest additions were Picket Fence and Snowfall. Straight out of field readiness training. Oh this is the good part.

"You seem to forget whose side I am on Sergeant."

"Oh I know damn well which side you're on stripe."

"What did you call me?"

"Getting hard at hearing are ya now?" Bulwark spat at Xanich's hooves.

"Be thankful we know how to keep our emotions in check." Xanich replied flatly, before turning and walking away. Loyal Equestrian zebras were often referred to as reds. Due to the color they dyed their stripes. Yet they were still referred to as stripes by most soldiers. Since our squad had been assigned forward recon they assigned Xanich as a lateral transfer from the Zebra Coalition Corps. As much as I mistrusted him, at least I respected him. The way he took everything the Sergeant threw his way in stride.

Bulwark let out a grunt, as Xanich disappeared into the woods. "Heh, enough said about that. Chromawing. Status on Picket."

Again I spoke. The words seeming foreign on my tongue. "Her hoof is rubbing raw in several places and starting to blister. Even with treatment she will require at minimum twelve hours rest for the blistering to subside."

"Just give her one of the healing tonics."

"Sir, with respect. I carry a limited supply. It would unwise to use them in case we encounter resistance."

"Valid point. Thumper! Snowfall! Set up camp. Relay take first watch."

"Yes sir!" All three ponies snapped to attention. Breaking their stance only to go about their assigned tasks. I watched as Thumper flew over to a nearby oak (at least I think it was an oak) and set her grenade rifle up against it. The weapon was nearly as long as she was, and weighed almost as much as well. Taking off her helmet she flung her golden mane back. Damn she looked…

oooOOOooo

HOLY FUCKING PINFEATHERS, what the hay just happened?!

My mind was reeling. "Shit. What just happened?" Holding my hooves to my head. Argh, why? Now I have another splitting headache. Looking past my hooves I could see Static in a similar state. Holding her horn as if it was about to fall off. Yeah, like that could really happen. You break contact, you break the connection. And you're both left with a splitting headache. "Damn that hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, really. But you weren't answering and my mommy said it was important I get you both right away. Please don't be mad at me." Knick Knack stood just out of hooves reach to my right.

"Damn it kid. Don't you know a transference when you… ah, shit. Never mind. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Huh. Is that what it's called?" The colt asked with as puzzled expression.

Our shared headache was slowly beginning to subside. "Is that what what's called?"

"You know the thing grownups do before they um… they have um…" He looked down at his hooves, kicking at the dust. "Before they uh, do sex."

I was glad no one was looking in my direction as shock spread across my face. "Just how old are you kid. And no. That is NOT what that's called."

"I'm old enough. That's what my mom said anyway."

"Ugh, just forget it kid. Run along. We'll be coming just as soon as we can think straight."

"Okay, want to run that by me one more time?"

Thistle took a deep breath before beginning again. "Like I said. I went out to go check on the brahmin and the wagon out back, but I could only find one of the brahmin. I figured she might have wandered off a ways so I started looking around. Then I noticed a small light a little way off. Naturally I went to go investigate. As I got closer I could make out the shapes of ponies. I'm positive they're raiders."

"And just what do you want us to do about it?" I asked, leaning back against an old support beam. With a sudden sharp crack I felt the board give way and I tumbled backwards. Dust and some light debris coating me as they resettled. *cough* "Okay, this place should be *cough* *cough* condemned."

"It's stood this long, it should stand one more night." Static pointed out. "If you don't bring it all down on top of us."

"Yes, please don't." Thistle agreed with her. "Anyway. We, that is BC and me, were hoping you might be able to take care of the raiders and find our missing brahmin for us. I'll keep watch here while you two go do that. It is what we hired you for."

Picking myself up and dusting off. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'm sure they won't even see us coming." Not like we'd have as much luck ourselves in the dark of the night. "Come on Static, grab your gun and let's get this over with. I want to go to bed before sunrise."

"Fine. Just keep away from the fire and we should be good."

"Fire? Why would he need to stay away from that?" Thistle asked, puzzled.

"Don't answer that." I hissed, shooting a look at Static as I trotted out the door. Moments later joined by my compatriot.

"Well this should be interesting."

"What makes you think that?" Checking the load on the Armistice and loosening the strap a bit to make it easier to maneuver.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that it's after dark. You're' sneaking around. And plan on killing everything down there. It just like how we first met."

"I'm pretty sure this is different. For one, you're not locked in a slave wagon."

Static seemed to ponder that for a second. Shrugging she started off towards our caravans wagon. One brahmin was tied up like (he, she... it?) was supposed to be. It was too dark to try and track the missing one. Where it wandered off to was anyponies guess. Off in the distance was the small flickering light of a campfire. Our objective. My pipbuck updated with a mission quest, eliminate the raider camp. A waypoint was magically added and I could see the direction marker on my EFS display. Great, now all that remained was actually getting there without being detected. All in total darkness. No problem.

Almost half an hour later, with only some scuffed hooves and a split lip from walking into a fence post, we made it to the top of a small knoll overlooking the raiders' camp from the south. "Okay, here's the plan." I whispered. "You stay here and pick a few off. I'll sneak closer and finish off any you miss. So long as they stay near the fire you should be able to see them with the scope."

"Okay, nice plan. What's the backup?"

"Backup? Why would I need…" oh yeah. Because since waking up in the stable nothing has ever gone according to plan.

"Yeah, you know. The 'whoops I done and got myself blowed up again' and I have to save your sorry ass."

"Eh, I don't know. We'll just wing it, I guess." Giving a slight ruffle of the ole primaries.

If I could have seen her face I'm sure it was like stone. Really? Wing it? No? Ugh, unicorns.

"Oh and one last thing. Try not to shoot me. I don't react well to bullets."

"Pfft, yeah. Now get going. I still have a lingering headache so the sooner we get this done the better."

With great stealth and precision… okay not entirely. More like blind luck and trying not to fall on my face, I made progress towards to camp. My EFS readout showed thirty meters to the objective when it suddenly disappeared and was filled with numerous red blips. Each blip was further distinguished with a little chevron above it. Okay, maybe I should have thought out a signal to let Static know when I was in position. That would have been useful.

 **...krzzzack**

Or not! One of the blips went dark as the pony that it represented collapsed with its head turned to green sludge. Show time.

Darting behind a pony sized rock for cover as the raiders panicked and started shooting and yelling. And in no particular order or direction either. Slowly crawling closer to get a better firing line.

 **krzzzack**

A second shot punched through a raiders chest not five paces away. The mare looked down at the green rimmed hole. "Aw shit…" she slumped to the ground and her red light faded out.

Rearing up over a charred stump I settled the Armistice on the top and held it tight to my shoulder. Three targets stood near the fire. Flicking the safety and jamming my hoof against the trigger. The soft pffts of the silenced weapon were all but lost in the screams as the trio danced as the gunfire ripped them apart. Red mist spraying back and coating a stallion as he ran up and was himself cut down.

"Four down," muttering under my breath as I reloaded. I heard the distant report of the Reaper rifle and felt a weight fall against me. "HELL NO!" Spinning around, the body rolling off and thumping to the ground. Drawing my knife as I looked upon the shocked, lifeless expression on the mare's face. A hole shot clean through her ribcage. A rusty jagged dagger lay several inches from her muzzle. Thank you Static.

Returning my knife to its sheath I moved further into the darkness and moved around the edge of the camp.

"Show yourselves you fuckin cowards!" A stallion shouted in a general direction.

Jumping up behind him, my weapon drawn. "Boo."

"GAH!" He jumped nearly three feet as he turned to face me. He was dead by the time he hit the ground. Blood oozing out of more than a dozen bullet wounds. And I was reloading yet again. I really wish this had a burst mode.

"Wha the hell?!" A blaze red unicorn mare slammed into my side. Sending me skipping in one direction and the Armistice in the other. Shew charged before I would have time to gain my footing. I didn't need to. Rolling on my back I bucked her in the chest. She lost her concentration and a heavy looking pole with a slab of concrete clanged against the rocks beside my head. Holy shit! That would have left a mark.

Turning back she dove for a tackle. Three more raiders, circling around to watch and cheer on their fellow raider. I tucked in all four legs as she grabbed at me. She had a firm grip and tried a head butt, only to get interrupted by a wing upside the head. Grabbing a mouthful of feathers instead she jerked back. "ARGH! You stupid bitch!" I screamed as the feathers were ripped free.

"Fucker just die already!" She screamed in my face. Uncoiling my legs like a spring trap I shoved the unicorn mare as hard as I could straight up into the air. Right as her body reached its apex, time slowed as I activated SATS. Targeting two blows to her head and another to her chest. Yet before I could even confirm the actions a green bolt seemed to pass right through her from flank to shoulder. Then the unthinkable happened. She exploded!

Cancelling SATS I covered my face with my hooves as what used to be a pony rained green acidic sludge. I could feel the warmth on my barding, and the burning of my fur and skin on my legs and wings. Damn it Static. Why'd you have to make her explode?

Rolling to my feet I stood to face the three remaining raiders. Gritting my teeth as the acid started to fizzle out. It burned like hell. Keep away from fire, my roasted ass.

"Wha… who…. What the fuck are you?" One of the raiders stammered. Dropping a rather nice looking zebra sword at her feet as she backed away.

Furrowing my eyebrows I stared right into her eyes, spreading my wings in the dying light of the fire. "Your worst nightmare."

They bolted. All three of them. Turning tail and running off into the dark. One last gunshot and two yellow bars fled into the night until they eventually just blinked out. Well so much for… My mission tracker updated in the corner of my vision. Return to Thistle. Sounds good to me. We could loot the camp in the morning. Or rather later in the morning? It was just after three now. Turning on my Pipbuck light I located the Armistice and walked back towards Static, meeting her halfway.

"Wow you look terrible."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No I mean it. Just look at yourself."

Glancing down at my hooves I could see still glowing splotches of acid. Funny. It didn't hurt much anymore. One look back at my wings though was a different story. The fibers had been nearly coated in the ghostly green slime. Several holes having been burned straight through. Well at least I already can't fly. "Okay, I'mma just gonna say one thing. OW!"

Static raced to keep up as my glowing green wings streaked through the night back towards our camp. I nearly broke down the door when we arrived. "WATER! NOW!" Waking everypony up as I dashed around looking for a bucket or pan or something.

"What the hell happened to him?" Thistle asked as Static walked in the door.

"Nothing much. Just a raider exploded acid goop all over him."

"Really? How'd they manage to do that?"

"Oh it was easy. I shot her, she exploded." Static said matter-of-factly. Thistle seemed about ready to puke. Knick Knack hid behind BC as all four of them watched me turn every faucet on the house to no avail.

"You know there's a creek out back." BC said, then yawned.

Creek? I'd take a muddy puddle at this point! I dashed outside and would have disappeared into the dark if it weren't for this nasty green sludge.

I felt like crap. Heck, I looked like crap at this point. The acid had chewed little holes in all my armour, singeing the edges. Some fur would need to grow back and I'd have to wait for a good molting before my plumage would look remotely better than roadkill. Oh and my ankle was giving me a bit of trouble again. The status display on my pipbuck showed the whole leg was injured. Which is rather surprising since I can't think of what else to do other than to dope it up with X. Pulling out the vial to take stock of what I had. About a third of a vial and several syringes full. Not much, but it should get me through what? A week? Two? Okay, stop. I don't need this. It's manageable… mostly. I should save it for more pressing concerns. Like getting showered in acid pony guts. Squirming at the thought. I swear I didn't get her all out of my jacket either.

"Hey, equestria to feather brain. Come in feather head." Static waved a hoof in front of my face as we marched on.

Refocusing on her hoof, I gently shook my head. "Huh, what's up?"

"Um, the clouds? Duh." Stretching her hoof in a sweeping motion along the horizon.

"Ouch, I walked right into that one didn't I."

"Yeah ya did."

"So what do you need?"

"Me? Oh nothing much. A few thousand bottle caps, a warehouse of sparkle cola and a lifetime's supply of fancy buck cakes would be good for starters." Was she pulling my tail? She was, wasn't she? I shot her a quizzical look. "Oh and my own personal sky chariot with a pony to fly me wherever I wanted."

"You're screwing with me… right?"

"Ha, in your dreams flyboy. You're too old for me remember."

Wait. What?

Stopping abruptly in my tracks. Dreams… to old? Screw? Oh shit, did I really just… nope not thinking that. Not think… A warm sensation spread throughout my body. I could feel my cheeks turning colors and my wings flaring up like tattered banners in the wind. "Damn it Static! This is not funny!" I slammed my hoof down in frustration.

She couldn't keep from laughing as she pranced off after the wagon and the rest of the caravan. Ooh, that mare. If I wasn't married… wasn't I technically not married anymore? I mean, it's been two hundred years. What would be the odds? With my luck? You can never be too sure I guess.

"Hey Sparx, hurry it up!"

Static beckoned with her hoof as the rest of the group rounded a bend in the road.

"I'm coming!"

Static stifled a giggle with her hoof. Turning before she lost it completely. Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?

"So tell me abit about yourself. What's it like traveling around out here all the time?" Straining against the harness next to BC. I swear if he isn't pulling his share so help me I'll…

"Not much to say I figure. It's all pretty much the same out here. Course there are the raiders and bandits and ghouls and raiders and occasional travelers, oh and did I mention raiders?"

"Eh, once or twice."

"Then I'll say it one more time. Raiders." He paused, taking a puff on his cigarette. Oh what I wouldn't give for a good smoke right now. Letting the smoke seep slowly from his nostrils. "Damn raiders are some of the nastiest, vilest, most repulsive creatures to ever once be called ponies. I go out of my way to avoid 'em if I can." Like last night? "If not…" He gave me a knowing look. "I hate killing and fighting as much as the next pony. But tis a necessary evil to survive out here. I'm glad to have you and you're unicorn friend with us. Not too many ponies keen on escorting caravans these days."

"Why's that? Don't caravans need the protection?"

"They do. But the one thing a trader loves most is a good deal. Not many decent guards willing to work for cheap. And getting you into Tenpony won't be easy either. You sure you don't just want some caps and supplies?"

"That would be nice and all, but we really need to get inside to meet the DJ."

"Ole Pon3? What makes ya think he'd want ta see ya?"

"Well I'm not quite sure yet, but he might have a map, or know where I can get one. I'm sure if I have to I could work out some sort of deal."

"Well so long as he doesn't have you go looking for more music or looking into fix a radio tower."

"Why? Would that be a bad thing?"

"Son, I can't rightly think of a more stupid waste of time than running around doing errands just so some stallion with a microphone can sit on his ass all day."

"Well if you put it that way…" And I'm still older than you, I thought silently.

"I work for everything I got. And then some. I'm sure you'll find the Tenpony ponies quite the opposite. Stuck up, privileged, arrogant mules the whole lot."

"If they're that bad why trade with them?"

"Believe me I'd stop if I could, but they account for over two thirds of my business. I wouldn't have anything to sell or caps to buy if it weren't fer them ponies."

Great. Sounds like Canterlot all over again. Won't that be fun? Should I dress nice? Buy a suit or maybe a uniform? Would I even fit in a uniform anymore? I'm not saying I'm fat, just healthy. Sitting behind a desk does that to you. What would I look like in a uniform in my dilapidated condition anyway? BC was still talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't given much thought to this venture. I'm pretty sure it went something like, this sounds like a good idea, I'm drunk, so let's do it. The plan of no plan strikes again. The wagon suddenly halted and I could feel the full weight of trying to budge the wagon by myself. Damn this thing's heavy. Oh hello there.

Looking up I found a rather well maintained double barreled twelve gauge pointed between my eyes. The weapon was being wielded by one of two combat armour wearing griffons. And I was hitched to a cart.

Footnote: Progress to next level: 50%


	6. Tenpony Trader

Fallout Equestria: Aurora

By SierraSparx

Chapter Six: Tenpony Trader

" _You, sir, care t' buy some apples?"_

"Well would ya look at what fell out of the sky. Another fuckin dashite." The gryphon chortled. "And it likes about like he's had his wings torched. Poor sucker." She made a face of false pity.

I so wanted to blast this bird. But one wrong move and I'd be a turkey on the spit. What I wouldn't give to be a unicorn right now.

"Hey Racket," The gryphon turned to her partner. "Whaddya say you let me put this sad looking pigeon out of his misery." Oh you are SO fucking dead.

"Stop messing with 'em. Gawd would clip your wings herself if you make us lose another caravan." The larger male walked up next to her partner and glanced down at me.

"Aww, you're no fun." She sulked. Lowering her weapon a little.

"My apologies." The male turned and addressed BC. "She's only just hatched."

"Did not!" The smaller one squawked.

"And she doesn't yet know her place." He glared at the younger female.

"She'll learn her place soon enough I'm sure." BC said, unhitching himself from the wagon.

Wait. He was just going to let him do that? What kind of loose operation is this? I quickly slipped out of my harness and reached around, pulling my shotgun out from under the seat of the wagon. Leveling it at the gryphon's chest. To his credit, he was neither surprised nor worried.

Then a hoof touched the end of my barrel and pushed it down. Turning to look at BC as he slowly shook his head.

"They mean us no real harm. They are only here to trade for some goods." He explained. Oh well, that's good. I just almost got MY FUCKING HEAD SHOT OFF! _You overreact too much._ No I don't. _Do too._ Do... Wait, how come you aren't on edge?

 _Maybe because I saw them earlier and asked Thistle about it._ Well you could've said something. _Why? And spoil the fun?_

"Quick question for you." I turned to the older gryphon, Racket was his name I believe.

"Sure, go ahead." He stood, waiting as BC and Thistle unloaded some wares. Static was in the back playing games with Knick Knack back by the pack brahmin.

"Just who do you think you are, dropping in all unannounced like that? I could have shot you."

"But you didn't." Oh believe me I wanted too. "We are Talons. And this is our territory you've been passing through these last few hours." He gestured to the grand expanse of nothingness with his claw.

"Uh-huh. That clears up a whole lot." Rolling my eyes as he walked off to go do business with BC. I caught the smaller gryphon watching me from where she sat. "And what are you looking at?"

She just licked her beak and looked away. Not creepy in the least.

I might as well join Static and Knick Knack until these scavenging ravens pack up and leave. Who knows how long these two are going to delay us.

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry." Knick Knack whined from his perch atop the wagon. He was lying on his back, looking up at the clouds.

"Not yet. We'll get there when we get there." Thistle repeated for what must have been the tenth time this past hour.

"Ugh, I'm starting to agree with the kid." Static mumbled. Trotting with her head hanging low. "Wait." Freezing in her tracks, her popping up. "Did you hear that?" Her ears swiveled back and forth.

"No. And I don't think…"

"Ssush." Static clamped a hoof over my mouth. I was about to protest when I heard something as well. A faint popping almost crackly sound. The sound of distant gunfire. BC and Thistle stopped the wagon, looking back at us.

"What's the holdup?" BC asked, slightly disgruntled. We were behind schedule as it was. We'd be lucky to make Tenpony by nightfall, even if we kept up our pace.

"Not sure. There's some gunfire somewhere out in the distance." I shrugged, walking up to the wagon. Static stood still behind. Her ears trying to hone in the source of the sound. "Too far out to worry about right now."

Static grew more frustrated the harder she tried. "Damn it. I give up." She spat at the ground then started trotting. The wagon started back up again with the brahmin in tow, me and Static walking to the rear.

"Nothing we can do about it. It's too far out, probably just some wild critters or something."

"Maybe. I'm just not too sure. I thought I could hear someone scream. It felt close."

"Well I assure you, everyone here is doing fine, so let's just focus on getting to the tower… Holy pony feathers! Do you see that!?" Pointing out a spot on the horizon.

"Sparx, Static. Get up here we may have a situation." Thistle called out. It felt like we moved in slow motion as the bright red light rose up in the distance. Shining like a blood red star as it arched and burst at its apex.

"Somepony set off a flare." Thistle looked to BC for confirmation. "Must be important. Sparx could…"

"Already on it." Tightening my straps and tossing my bags in the back of the wagon. "Static, you're with me. If we're not back in an hour start off without us."

Static left her bag at the wagon and ran to catch up. I was moving at a pretty fast clip since I could see the ground this time. My estimate was the flare was at least two clicks out. Should take us no more than ten minutes to be within range.

"What do you think it is?" Static asked as she paced herself next to me. She seemed to be almost gliding across the ground.

"Trouble. What kind we'll find out soon enough." The Armistice banged against my side in a steady rhythm, adding to the already numb sensation where my wings were.

One click. Five hundred meters. Two hundred. Fifty. A small not-so-abandoned farmhouse sat at the bottom of low depression. A group of raiders were milling about. Most seemed to be nursing wounds of varying degrees. Several bodies lay still. I pulled my target rifle around and looked through the scope. Two corpses differed from the tradition raider garb. They looked almost like normal farmers, other than the numerous holes leaking their life blood into the earth. A notification popped up in the side of my vision from my EFS. _Eliminate the raiders from the settlement._ Almost immediately little red chevrons appeared over the heads of the raiders. This could have been BC and Thistle the other night I thought to myself.

"So what are we going to do?"

Clicking the safety off and checking to make sure I had a round loaded I aimed down on the ponies below us. "I'll start right, you take left. Work towards the center."

Static didn't need to ask for clarification as I sent a blazing purple bullet down range and through the skull of an unsuspecting unicorn. Her body slumped as her horn blackened and sparked. I didn't have any other bullets so the anti-magic would have to do.

A second pony dropped in my sights as I could feel the heat of the Reaper firing off next to me. One by one the little chevrons faded away. The raiders scrambled for cover, Static turned that cover against them. Some tried to fire back only to be silenced by the steady beat. Kick, Pull, Slide, Lock, Click, Repeat. I will admit I missed a few shots. Not that anyone was noticing.

All the chevrons faded out, but still the quest tag remained unchanged. "Something's still down there, somewhere."

"You sure? I don't see anything." Static whispered as she scanned back and forth with her scope. Nothing moved. "Wait. Something's coming out of the house."

The door slowly swung ajar. A head poking out and glancing around. Static shifted in the corner of my vision. "Hold on. Don't shoot." I got up and moved forward towards what was now two blue bars on my compass directly towards the farmhouse. "Stay on guar..."

 _PING_

A bullet ricocheted off a rock inches from where I had been sitting. But given there was no wind and the direction of the impact spray, the shot was from behind us. "Static RUN!" Bolting as several more bullets filled the air as well as several red bars now lighting up on the back of my compass. Damn flare must have alerted every raider in a hundred miles. Need to mop this up quick and get out before more show up.

We bolted at break neck speed down the rise to the farm house. I slammed against the door, only to find that it was locked. "OH COME ON! We saved your asses!" I shouted, a bullet embedding itself in the old wooden frame. I could see several raiders at the top of the rise and coming after us. Shit, not good. Spinning around and rearing up on my front hooves I bucked the door, and promptly got knocked onto my face. It's a two hundred year old door, just break already! Second attempt I managed to not get knocked off my hooves. Third blow and the lock splintered. I pulled my shotgun around and fired several rounds in the raiders' general direction as I slammed into the broken door with my shoulder and fell into the house, followed closely by Static. "Take cover!" Rolling to the side as bullets streamed into the open doorway.

Two caught Static in the leg and a third pinged off her brace. She hid her pain remarkably well as she picked her Reaper up in her magic and fired off a round back through the doorway. "Stupid good for nothing bastards." She dropped the rifle and pulled out her 10mm pistol. Firing away with reckless abandon.

 **FwrrrrrrrreeeeeeeEEEEE!**

"GET BACK!" I grabbed Static and half flew, half fell down a stairwell to the basement. Making it to the opening as everything went deathly quiet and encased us in a warm green glow. I felt rather numb. Good thing too, since we bounced down the stairs. I think I might have landed on my head, not sure though. I tried to talk but I couldn't hear my own words. Static's mouth was also moving as she pointed at something behind me. Still couldn't hear… and now my ears are starting to ring. How the heck did these raiders get their hooves on a balefire launcher?

"What?" At least I think that's what I said?

"Behind you." Statics voice spoke in my head as her lips moved. "Turn around real slow."

Well I doubt it would be worse than getting burned by balefire. I turned cautiously. Oh isn't this a familiar sight by now.

Not two paces from me sat an older colt with a rusty rifle pointed at my chest. He seemed to be having difficulty levitating it. He might even shoot me by accident. There were tear stains on his cheek, but a fiery anger was on his face. Quick glance and an even quicker swipe of my very skeletal irradiated wing and the gun was sent clattering into a far corner.

"Holy shit kid! Watch where you point that thing!"

"*sob* Get out or... Or I'll kill you." He sniffed, wiping an emerging tear from his cheek.

"Nice try kid, but were the good guys, I promise. We saw the distress flare and came as fast as we could." Glancing back at the door we had come down. It would only be a matter of time before they figured out they had missed us and sent one right down our little hidey hole.

"Pops fired the rocket just before they shot him… and... And now he's dead." Taking a step back he sat down and looked me over. "Since when do ghouls help other ponies?"

Since when… I'm not a ghoul! "I don't know what you've seen but I'm not a ghoul. I'm lieutenant Sparx of her Majesty Luna's Special Intelligence and Recon corp. And this is Static, my friend. We're going to get you out of here." Static nodded at the mention of her name, keeping her gun aimed at the door up above.

"You're just as crazy as those raider ponies." A faint voice spoke out from the darkness.

The colt snapped to, "Venture, I told you to stay hidden no matter what." An even younger pegasus filly scrambled out of the boxes into the light. She was a light brown like the colt, but had a deep green mane compared to the colt's red. She looked just like… No. Don't think about it. Ugh. Don't look.

"...sorry, Ripple. But it was hot under there." The filly whined.

"Static, I need your pistol and all the Med X you can spare. I've got a plan and it's gonna be nasty."

Stripping down to my armour, shotgun and a pistol, leaving the Armistice for Static. I quickly taped five syringes of X to my pipbuck. Feeding the IV into the auto injector port. Popping the last two Buck I had, I started the IV on a fast drip. I'd be really lucky if I survive this so I wasn't as worried about the side effects.

"Okay, Static I want to you try and read my memories. But don't at the same time. Try to bounce them right back. The feedback should cause some sort of temporary memory 'bomb'. You'll have to shield yourself and the kids from it."

"But what about you?" Static seemed worried. Almost as if I might not be coming back. Honestly, if things didn't go as planned I doubt I would be.

"I'll be fine. It's my own memory so it should cancel out in the feedback." I seriously doubted it would work but it was worth a shot. "So can you do it?"

"I... I think so."

"Alrighty then. It's now or nothing." I bumped up the flow of X into my veins as I could feel the buck kicking in. My whole body was going numb but my reflexes were as sharp as ever.

Static's magic flared, faded a bit, and then steadily grew. A grimace appeared on her face as she started a feedback and attempted to lock herself out of the memory. The nightmare. My nightmare. Two hundred years of death and pain and suffering. Two hundred years of not being able to save any of them. Two hundred years being shunted into the minds of all the ponies within close proximity.

Blasting off up through the door I took to the sky. Raiders were running about screaming, shooting and killing each other. And all of them had the same glazed over expression of sheer terror on their faces. I charged right for the large mare with a balefire launcher across her shoulder. She stood frozen in fear on the rise we had been sniping from earlier. I didn't even give her a chance as I knocked her down with the butt of my shotgun and then pulled around to fire three shells into her face and neck. In the exchange a balefire egg rolled off and down the hill towards the farm house.

Racing after it I picked it up in my hooves as I soared back into the sky. The mind bomb was starting to fall apart and a few shots started to be directed skyward.

"Swallow this you mother fuckers!" Arching up and flipping over as I stalled. Chucking the balefire egg with all my might at the ground where the largest number were gathered. The bomb turned missile screamed through the air right into the ground at their feet. A split second later it detonated.

 **KATHOOOOM!**

Every raider unlucky enough to be near the epicenter was instantly turned to green powder. Many others were killed by the fire and flying debris.

I rode the edge of the shock wave around the edge of the farm. The balefire nipping at my flank before it started to die down. My rad meter clicking like an angry radroach. The balefire receded into a green mist that slowly seeped into the ground. Lingering around pools of liquid and any of the recently disintegrated bodies.

A small trio of raiders were far enough away to survive the blast. I dove for them, firing round after round from both my shotgun in my hooves and the pistol clenched in my teeth. My whole body tingled. My vision in one eye was starting to go red. Damn raiders got lucky. I pulled up and strafed the ground. Closing in on an earth pony adorned with skull top shoulder armour and what looked like a stitched together pony hide jacket. Hooking him with my fore hooves I pulled straight up and turned back towards the blown out shell of the farm house. He struggled but I was stronger. I quick kick to the back and his lower half went limp. A quick snap of direction and I released him above the farm. He plummeted like a rock. And not a very graceful one either. Screaming the whole way down. Until he struck the side of the roof. Sliding down the side and falling off the edge. He let out one last scream as he fell and was impaled from tail to muzzle on a single fencepost. His mouth still open as the blood ran down his body and into the irradiated ground.

Two more raiders were still running. Flapping quickly to build speed I tore after them. Rising roughly two stories above as I approached. In true pegasi warfare I tucked my wings and balled up as I fell right towards them. Rolling around to plant my hooves into the back of a unicorn's head. Driving my hooves to the ground through her skull. Rolling with the momentum the unicorn's head tore off and flew off into the air. Splattering on the ground like a melon.

One last pony remained. "You!" She screamed as her horn flared. Wait. I recognize this one. She was one the ponies who got away last night? She disappeared in a flash only to reappear farther away as she broke into a run. I took off into the sky and quickly returned to earth with a crash and thud. My hard dive and subsequent roll with an already weakened wing had resulted in some pretty knarly damage. One of the downsides of being too numb to feel pain. My weak wing had gone from bad to worse. The bone had snapped clean through and the limb was dangling limply at my side as blood and green irradiated sludge oozed into my feathers. Radiation really wasn't good for wings.

Instead of giving chase I made my way back to the farm house on hoof. The entire front of the building had been blown to pieces by the first balefire egg. It had landed just shy of the porch causing the blast to wash over the floor. Any higher and we would have been toast.

"Static. It's me, Sparx. It's safe to come out now. It's all clear." I sat, checking my syringes. About another minute or two of dosage. Then maybe a half hour before the pain kicks back in. My rad meter had slowed to a steady click.

I glanced at my wing and almost hurled. It looked so bad NOT to feel pain. "Holyshitwhathappened!" Static railed off as she came up the stairs behind me, rushing up to me and tossing the Armistice at my hooves as she gave me a quick once over. Glancing at me, then my wing, then back at me. "We can fix this… right?"

I shrugged. Most of my medical supplies were back with the caravan. If we could get back before I died anyway. The status screen on my pipbuck was all over the place. Crippled wing, injured torso and head, crippled hind legs (though how I could still walk was beyond me).

"Shit! Look at all this." Ripple's head popped out of the cellar door.

"Ripple, don't say that. Mommy said that's a bad word." Venture crawled up the steps behind him.

"Eh, what do you know? Pop says it all the time." He stopped, glancing at where his parents had made their last stand.

"You gonna be alright?" I slowly rose and turned to face the two young ponies. "We can take you with us to Tenpony."

"Wow mister. You really are crazy." Venture stared up at me wide eyed. "Crazy AWESOME!" She squeed with excitement as she ran around in circles. "You were like bam. And then it was like boom and the whole ground shook and then and then you, you like totally kicked all their butts. That was so cool!" She fluttered her wings and managed a short hover. "I wish I could do that."

"Don't get your hopes up kid. I've had a lot of training, and a decent helping of luck." Damn, the resemblance is incredible… Focus Sparx. Hold it together.

"I... I don't know. I think I should bury Ma and Pop… then make our way east." Ripple was fighting back tears. "Maybe make it to Friendship City."

Okay, no idea where that was. But it didn't sound like an easy journey. "Here, you should take this, it'll help keep you safe." I picked up the exquisitely machined SMG and offered it to the colt. He took in his hooves and stared up at me awestruck. Maybe it was all the drugs, or maybe the possibility that I might die soon. Either way it was a little too late to take it back. Besides, I kind of broke his gun and may have melted anything usable the raiders might have had.

"Wow thanks. I'll take good care of it I promise." Ripple sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Sorry, Pop said is isn't proper for a stallion to cry."

"This is an okay time to cry. Sometimes we have to let the hurt out. We are only ponies after all." Setting an unsteady hoof on the colts shoulder. "You keep your sister safe, ya hear." We stared into each other's eyes. "You protect her, understood." Ripple nodded, gripping the rifle close to his chest. It was a bit larger for him than it was for me. But with his levitation he should be fine. I stood up, taking a few uneasy steps. Blood was still oozing from my wing. Field supplies wasn't really going to cut it. I needed a doctor. And I needed one five minutes ago.

"Sparx, we need to go now." Static said with a hint of worry. She picked up her sniper rifle, pistol and my target rifle. Slinging them over her side. Then levitating some fabric scraps and a rusty rifle she approached my wing. "This might hurt."

"Oh I doubt it will be too ba.." _**CRACK**_ "FUCK!" I screamed at, and past, my vocal range as she snapped my bone back into place, more or less. Using the fabric to make a makeshift brace out of the old rifle. My wing still stuck out so she levitated it up with much protesting and complaining from me and set it across her back.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." Static looked down at the colt and filly watching us as we prepared to depart. "Ripple, Venture. It's a wild wasteland out there. Stay safe, and shoot straight."

I wasn't paying much attention. I was staring at a tall pony shaped form off in the distance. It appeared to be watching us and then in a sudden flash it was gone.

"You're a fucking moron you know that." Static hissed as she cleaned out some of my lesser wounds and applied some bandages. We sat in the back of the wagon as we slowly made our way towards our destination. Another half hour or so and we'd be there. We'd be able to see it now if it wasn't dark. We could barely see as it was with Statics light spell.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I said quietly. We didn't want to draw any unwanted attention this close to our goal. "Still, I think we did the right thing."

"Right thing, sure. Right way going about doing that?" Static sat back and levitate a roll of bandages for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah. Not the smartest idea ever. At least we had some more Med-X with our gear." Trying my best to get more comfortable in the wagon. Static had had to take my jacket off to treat a few cuts and to fully check the extent of my radiation burn. Using balefire eggs comes at a cost. Most of my coat was still intact, praise the sisters. But my feathers looked otherworldly. Burnt to a crisp, coated in dried blood and caked irradiated sludge. It looked like someone had pulled the rotting wings off the corpse of a raven and tacked them on my body. That might feel better actually. The X was only taking the edge off at this point.

"Alright everypony out." Thistle spoke just above a whisper.

"What's going on? Are we there yet?" Knick Knack asked.

"Yes, dear. We're here. But they won't open the gates till morning so we need to find a safe place to set up camp."

Half sliding, half falling out of the wagon I lumbered slowly around to the gates of the old ministry of magic building. Grabbing my shotgun off the side of the cart and sitting myself down on the steps.

Static hopped down, her hooves clopping on the concrete. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Taking watch."

"Oh no you don't. You need to rest."

"Static if I fall asleep I don't know if I'll wake up. It's only a few hours till sun up anyway." Or at least the equivalent of sunup at least. "You should get some sleep." She was about to argue the point but must have decided against it. Instead she just levitated out a pair of bedrolls, setting one at my hooves and unrolling the other one next to it.

She walked over, paced around in a circle a few times then settled down on the unrolled bedroll. "You're a moron, you now that." She started to yawn.

"Oh, most definitely."

"Hey! Get out of here you piece of rot! We don't let your kind in." I turned slowly to face the voice. NO ZOMBIES was written in red across the gates. We hadn't seen them in the dark earlier. "Ah said get a move on! Scram." A pony dressed in faded security armor stood just opposite me on the other side of the gate. He seemed unsure about himself, a small pistol in a holster and a baton at his side.

"And just what makes you think we'll leave." I bumped Static awake.

"If… if'n you don't leave I'll have to.. Have to…"

"Have to what? Shoot me?" I chuckled, that seemed to put him even more on edge. "Let me tell you something boy." I stood up, walking to the fence, wing dragging beside me. "I've been shot at, burned, exploded and had irradiated pony guts and sludge dropped on me. I didn't travel all this way just for some inexperienced, momma's boy, zebra sympathizer to stand in my way. You either open this gate right this moment! Or I fly over there and kick your sorry ass right out of that armour." Though I seriously doubted I could do that. Though he didn't seem too sure.

"I... I can't." The stallion stuttered.

"Then go get your supervisor!" I ordered. He turned tail and ran back inside.

By the time he returned everyone was up and waiting. A larger, stockier gruffer looking stallion was beside him. "Well hello BC, nice to see you back again. This'll just take a moment." He stormed right up to the fence and stared me in the eye. "How dare you threaten one of my officers! I should shoot you right now you fucking rot!"

"I see. And you are?" 

The stallion seemed taken aback. Stammering a bit before refocusing. "I'm chief Grim Star. Head of security at Tenpony tower."

"Ah, good. Now would you be so kind as to open up the gate for us. It's been a long last few days and some of us could use a doctor."

"A doc… you... HA! You're joking! He's joking right?" He glanced around at the rest of the caravan crew. "He's not joking." He drew a long, slow breath. "Look, I can let the rest of you all in but we have a strict no zombie policy. You'll have to stay outside."

"That won't fly." BC spoke up. "We wouldn't have made it without his and his friends help."

"Sorry BC but you know the rules." Grim Star shrugged.

"He's not a ghoul. And you know it. Just look at his eyes. He's really messed up right now but a ghoul he ain't."

"How would you like it if ponies found out you denied entry to a pony who needed medical attention?" Thistle offered. "I doubt you'd be able to keep your post, much less your residency."

Grim Star glared back. That type of damage to his reputation might have been a good thing to lead with. Grim Star stared at me, boring into my eyes with his gaze. After what seemed like forever he broke off. "Fine, but cause any trouble and my officers will be on you faster than you can say brussel sprouts."

The chief heading back towards the building as the other officer proceeded to unlock the gate. BC and thistle hooked themselves up to the wagon and pulled it through as I did my best to assist Static with herding the brahmin into the gated area of the complex. At least they wouldn't be able to wander far in here.

I followed Static to the steps once we had collected all our gear. BC stood waiting for us. "Well, ah think I may have gotten the better end of the deal, but here we are. I got you inside, you sure you won't reconsider traveling with us some more?"

"Heh, believe me, as much fun as it was I've got some business to attend to back home. But I'll keep an eye out for you when I'm out there." I gave him a weak smile. My wing stretched over Statics back and leaning against her for support.

BC chuckled softly to himself. "Well then take care lieutenant. Best of luck to you and your mare friend there." He offered a hoof, and I gave him a weak smile in return. I think I would trade a hangover for what I was feeling right now. At least that I could just sleep off.

"Alright Feathers, let's go find a doctor." Static helped me stagger up the steps. The officer who had opened the gate stood at the top watching and waiting for us.

"You can bring your firearms with you but you'll need to have your ammo checked in at the front." He said, taking in our armament.

"Uh-huh, and just how do you go about doing that." Static asked, more annoyed that he wasn't getting the door for us.

"Simple. A sorting spelling transfers your ammo to a holding area where it is stored until you're ready to leave. Then we return it to you. No need to even empty your guns."

"Sweet, let's get it over with then." Static walked up and opened the doors with her magic. "Sweet mother of Luna! It's so pretty in here!" She exclaimed as we walked through. A magical field passed over us and I could swear I felt my bags get lighter.

"Name and occupation please." A pony wearing a uniform asked from behind a teller window.

"Um, why?" Both Static and I asked in unison.

"Proper documentation so you can get your ammunition back and proper record keeping of all guests and tenants." The mare drawled out, decidedly bored. She wasn't even looking at us. Filing her fore hooves with a small emery board.

"Well then." Static thought for a moment. "My name is Static and my occupation? How does traveling companion sound?"

"I think it sounds just fine." I coughed for a moment then tried to catch my breath. "I'm Sparx Chromawing. And I need a doctor."

"...uh-huh, Chromawing, occupation, doctor." The clerical mare mumble as she scribbled down something with her magic.

"No I'm not a doctor. I said I need a doctor."

"Sorry honey, what was...? HOLY SHIT!" She bolted upright as she finally looked at us. "You're… you're a…" She stammered, pointing a hoof at me.

"A really hurt pony." Static finished for her. "So If you could point is the direction of the clinic we can stop bleeding all over your nice clean floor."

The mare pointed towards the end of the atrium. A small sign read clinic near the back. That was good enough for us. Static walked beside me, supporting my wing as we made our way to the clinic. Everypony was nicely adorned. Suits or fancy shirts for the stallions and dresses or fancy headwear for the mares. And they were all clean! No wonder they'd thought I looked like a ghoul. I could feel their eyes boring into me like bullets.

"Creepy bunch, this lot." Static hissed just above a whisper as we got to the door. She glanced back over her shoulder. "How you doing?" 

"Well other than the pain. Just dandy." _Liar._ Just get me a healing potion. _No, we came to see a doctor and we're going to see a doctor._

We strode into the clinic office and Static stepped away from me and trotted up to the front desk. My wing dropping to the ground, flinching at the sudden burst of pain.

Glancing around I tried to find something to distract myself with. It was amazing how clean this place was. I mean I know it was a clinic but still. To find something this clean in the wasteland? I glanced down at my side where my wing brushed the ground. Shit. A dark smudge trailed wherever I dragged the wing. Blood and sludge making a nasty smear. A unicorn mare walked up to me. She wore a white hat with a MoP symbol on it. "Sorry about the floor." I tried my best to smile as the nurse gave me a once over. She glanced down at the smear and shrugged.

Static we can't afford this. _Don't worry about it._

"Can you state your full name?" The nurse levitated a clipboard over and wrote down some quick notes.

"Full Name?"

"Yes please."

Don't laugh. I shot a look over at Static. "Sparx Forge Feather Chromawing Junior, but please just call me Sparx." Static looked to be on the verge of laughter. I hurt too much to care right now.

"Chief complaint?" The nurse asked after she had finished writing down my name. At least she could talk while she gawked at the condition I was in.

"Um, broken wing." Shouldn't it be obvious?

"Anything else?" She glanced up from her clipboard.

"Yeah, I've been shot, burned and may have some mild radiation poisoning." She scribbled some things down. "Oh and you should know I'm already dosed up on Med-X."

"Alright, just take a seat and I'll go get the doctor." She said, heading off through one of the back doors in the clinic.

Just how was I going to have a seat like this?

"Here, let me help." Static levitated my gear off and set it on the ground by a bench, taking her gear off as well and setting it aside. "Hold on, don't sit yet." I stopped, standing back up. Gently wrapping my wing in her levitation she held it up while I sat back down, allowing it to come to rest gently at my side.

"I don't know about this." Looking over to Static as she pulled out the magazines in her rifle to check for ammo.

"Damn it. This one's empty too." She put the mag back in and picked up the RE-9. Pulling the breach back she stopped. Holding it for me to see. A faint purple glow emanated from the chambered round. Pulling out the mag. It was fully loaded. "They did a terrible job."

"Anti-Magic remember."

"Yeah, but still." She closed the breach and made sure the safety was still on. "Sloppy."

"Don't tell anypony. We might want that later."

"Might want what later?" A tired sounding voice asked as a brown stallion trotted into the room. "I'm doctor Helpinghoof and you must be our new patient." He gave me a once over with his eyes. He looked almost as disgusted as Chief Grim Star.

"Oh, nothing much. Nice to meet you doc. Think you can fix me?"

"That depends. Answer one question first." He set down the clipboard on the seat next to me.

"Um, okay."

"When and where were you born mister Chromawing?" He asked flatly.

 _Shit. He thinks you're a ghoul._ Should I tell him? _Tell him what?_ The truth.

I turned to Static, who just shrugged.

"Look. I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no." The doc just raised a brow. "I woke up in a vault a few weeks ago after being frozen for two hundred years. Since then it's been one hell of an adventure, but I know for a fact that I'm not a, what do you call 'em, a zombie." The doctor's expression didn't change one bit. "For Luna's sake! Say something!"

"You look like crap."

"Uh…" Well that wasn't what I wanted him to say but that was better than nothing I guess.

"Follow me, we need to run a few tests and I'd like to x-ray that wing first."

Slowly standing up, I started to follow him. Pausing when I noticed Static wasn't getting up. "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you kidding? I'm going to find a room and then do some shopping. I've never been in a place this nice." She stood up, levitating our gear and guns. "I'll come visit you later."

"Oh alright, just… don't cause any trouble." She gave me a cold stare. "At least not till I can join you." That elicited a smirk from her. Following the doctor into the back room were several others medical ponies were working. They all looked up. Half of them looked shocked, the others disgusted.

"I'm going to need X-rays and a full medical history while I run a few tests." Helpinghoof called out to nopony in particular. He stopped by a tray and picked up an empty syringe. "I just need a quick blood sample from you for starters."

"Sure thing." I held still as he stuck the needle into my shoulder. Drawing out the bright red liquid. He seemed rather shocked for some reason and decided to take another. All in all he ended up with five bright red samples before he stopped and left me to the mercy of the nurses. Normally I would have tried to flirt with such beautiful uniformed mares, but I was suddenly feeling really sleepy…

I woke with a start. I was lying on my back staring up at a white ceiling. I felt… clean. And not just on the outside. It was like the days after you recover from a cold. You know you've been sick but you feel oddly energized, more so than usual. I looked to my left. A rack with a bag of orange liquid mixed with a bottle clear fluid in an IV that disappeared under the sheets. To my right was a bench and a stand. Some syringes sat on top and a clipboard hung on the side. I reached out and picked up the clipboard with my good wing. Flipping through the pages of reports, blood test results, and radiology images. This was going to cost a fortune.

"Oh you're awake." A mare said from the doorway. I looked up to see the nurse from the front desk standing there with a tray and some fresh bandages. "I can come back later if you'd like."

"No, that's fine." I set the clipboard down. Trying to sit up a bit more.

"Careful. Your wing was in pretty bad shape." She rushed over and set the tray down. Helping me sit up in a more reclined position. She came around and undid some of the bandages on my left wing. They were stained with a small amount of blood. "I still don't know what you did that could have caused this much damage."

"Try fighting raiders with an already bum wing." I said matter-of-factly as I watched her.

"But how did you injure it in the first place." Levitating over a fresh set of bandages to rewrap the wing and the brace that kept the limb somewhat protected.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I huffed, falling back and looking up at the ceiling.

"We've been able to confirm that you are indeed over two hundred years old. And remarkably you aren't a ghoul. At least not yet." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "I really should go get the doctor, seeing as you're awake now." She finished wrapping up my wing and checked the IV.

"It was during the war."

"I beg your pardon."

"You asked how I was injured initially." Closing my eyes as I recalled a bit of the memory. "We were ambushed, we barely made it out alive. It cost me my wing and a close friend. Never did heal properly." My wing, or the hurt. Opening my eyes I saw her standing by the door. "They never expected me to be able to fly again at all."

The nurse left, and I mentally kicked myself for not getting her name. Then again, I was probably too old for her anyway. I really needed to figure this age thing out. Did I even age at all in the stable? Or am I aging faster now that I'm out so that it will eventually catch up to me? I felt older, then again, I had been really pushing myself these last couple weeks. Damn it Sparx. Keep your head on straight. It doesn't matter so long as you can fix things. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. What if I can't fix it? Hell, what if they're all dead when I get back? What would I do then? Too many questions. And I had none of the answers.

"Glad to see you're awake." Doctor Helpinghoof walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel better than I have in two hundred years." That got a slight smile out of him. "So doc, tell me. What's the good news and the bad news? Bad news first please." Might as well get right to it.

"Very well. The bad news is two-fold. We can't give you your flight back but we can give you motor function." Okay, I half expected that. "And the other is that while you aren't a ghoul you have a built up some pretty serious radiation tumors in your hind legs." Okay that sounded not so good. "We have you on RadAway for the time being to keep them from growing."

"Okay, and that is bad why?" Couldn't they just operate and remove the tumors. Save me a whole lot of trouble.

"The tumors generate their own radiation somehow and have contaminated your blood. If you don't start turning into a ghoul in the close future I'm afraid the radiation poisoning will just kill you." I stared back at him dumbstruck. I always knew I'd die someday, but I had hoped at least I would have gone down fighting. "I'm sorry mister Chromawing, but there isn't anything more we can do." He stood still for a moment before excusing himself from the room. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think straight. This was it. I was going to die of cancer. Killed by the radiation left over from the war. Another casualty, two hundred years in the making. Fucking cancer. So this is how it's going to end. No. You know what. Fuck cancer. I'll just have to make sure I finish what I set out to do before I die. Then I can die in peace and be reunited with my family. It would be worth it. I could do this. Oh who was I kidding? I'm going to die. Either by raiders or through radiation. Better make it worth it. Just need to get started. How do I go about doing that?

I think I've been in bed long enough. "Oh, Nurse."

"Make sure to keep the ratio to a fifty-fifty blend of saline to RadAway and it should slow growth by about ninety percent." The nurse rambled off some numbers to Static as she signed my release papers. I could have signed them myself if I wasn't still considered sick. "And here is the bill. You can either pay before you leave Tenpony or make arrangements at the service desk to make payments. For an added fee of course." I doubt they ever got more than one payment out of anypony that left. Still I really didn't care. I'd probably be dead before I could pay them back.

"Alright Feathers." Static let out a sigh as she folded away the paperwork and tucked them away in her pocket. "Let's get you to our room. Then we can figure out what to do next." Static trotted out of the clinic, myself following close behind. An IV bag taped to my pipbuck and feeding into the small auto injector port on the side. At least I wouldn't have to have a needle stuck in me for the time being. Unless I already had a needle sticking in me. Just the thought made me want to itch it. "Oh stop fidgeting." Static scolded as we made our way up the stairs. Not nearly as many ponies were staring at us now. Static had cleaned up nicely. Wearing a nice safari shirt and a khaki skirt that danced just above her hooves. An empty bullet belt wrapped around her waist with a small purse of what I guessed were most likely caps. I myself had my left wing braced and secured loosely to my side with bandages. As well as several bandages wrapped around my currently not glowing radiation wounds. And a bandage over my forehead that kept slipping into my right eye. Damn thing was really starting to bug me. At least I wasn't getting any horrified looks from anypony.

"And we're here." Static levitated a key to the door and turned the lock, pushing the door open with her magic. "After you." She gestured with a hoof into the dark room. I walked in and flipped on the light. Static followed and locked the door behind her. Our gear lay nicely piled against the wall, our guns neatly stacked in the corner. I did notice one thing rather quickly. There was only one bed. And a seemingly small one at that.

"Um, Static. Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked, checking for an extra bed roll or pillow at least.

"Well in the bed of course." She clicked, trotting over to take a seat in a chair and pulling out the medical papers.

"Um, okay, then what about you? I mean I don't mind sharing." Actually I'd be perfectly fine with sharing. If I wasn't so beat up and sore.

"Yeah, no thanks. I have my own bed."

"You do? Where?" Had she gotten two rooms? That seemed like such a waist. I'd gladly sleep on the floor, use my satchel as a pillow.

"I got some extra bedding and made a bed in the shower." She said dryly, still going over the paperwork.

This I had to see. I stepped inside the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to find a cozy looking nest like structure had been made out of the tub. Well as long as I didn't have to get up in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Sparx." Static called from the main room.

"Hey what?" I poked my head out.

"So what do we do now?" She waved the paper in her magic. "I mean I don't think they'll let you leave till you pay this off. And I don't know where we're going to come up with thirty seven hundred caps anytime soon. They don't really have any gambling here as far as I could tell."

"Well that wouldn't matter, I was never any good at cards."

A-hem. Static gave a slight cough.

"Then on the other hoof I'm sure you're quite the card shark." Mind reading was definitely an unfair advantage. Unless it was on your side that is.

"We have the room for two more nights at least so we have a bit of time. Oh and I took the liberty to buy you some new barding. Seeing as the acid wasn't really coming out of your jacket." She walked over to our gear and pulled out a white button down and a black vest with gold lace trim.

'Um, I don't know how good that's going to do for armour." I looked the garments over. They were a tad old but still looked decent.

"Oh no, I got those for you to wear around here. Your armour is right here." She pulled out a neatly wrapped packaged. Setting it on the bed. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Permission." I replied smugly. Static smirked and I turned my attention to the package. Carefully undoing the binding. A dark, heavy stitched fabric jacket with reinforced collar and flank guards. Along with my metal shovel chest plate. At least I think it was the chest plate. It was the same general shape but not quite as rough around the edges. And the front was engraved with a strange angular pattern that radiated out to the edges. At least to a normal pony it would be strange. I could actually read it. It was a simple spell. A changeling warding spell. "I didn't know you knew how to do that?"

"Me either. It just kind of came to me. Not quite sure what it does exactly though."

"Well hopefully we don't have to find out right away." As much as I'd like to test it I was really not in the mood to get shot at.

"Go ahead and put it on." Static clicked in excitement. "I mean, uh. You should make sure it fits."

I did as she said, with a little help getting it around my wing. The armour fit snug but wasn't too restricting. And the chest plate fit nicely over top along with my shoulder pads. It would do nicely when it came time to leave. But until then I would be better off trying to blend in. Carefully folding the armour and setting it on top of my satchel, I proceeded to put on the white button down and vest. Really the only thing missing was a good top hat.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Static got up out of her chair as I made for the door.

"Well we came here for a reason so we might as well try to get that out of the way. We can figure the bill out later. Right now I could really use a bite to eat though."

"What, you don't like hospital food?" She teased. I stuck out my tongue, making a face.

"Care to join me?" I offered my good wing to the modestly dressed but still quite stunning mare.

"Oh I don't see why not."

"Wow. Who knew there were so many ways to cook carrots?" I looked up from my menu. Not much to choose from, but even despite the limited selections they sounded quite delicious compared to what we had been eating the last few days.

"I'll try the pureed carrot with a side of toasted apple sugar bombs." Static told the waiter, setting down her menu.

"Make that two of them. And two sparkle cola's please." I handed the waiter my menu. The waiter noted down our order and picking up Static's menu left to get our order started.

"So, what exactly is our plan? I know we have to get to Fillydelphia." At the mere mention of the city the room hushed. Many well-to-do looking ponies giving us questioning looks. Static lowered her voice and leaned closer. "Do you really think this DJ will have a map? And on top of that what makes you think he'll help us? Especially if he's anything like the rest of the populace."

"Actually now that I think about it I may have a way around all that." I paused as I noticed a gray mare walking by, watching us from the corner of her eye under her blue mane as she took a seat at a nearby table. "You see, I had forgotten that the MAS hub here was linked to the old broadcast tower. In theory that should allow me to connect with some of the other broadcasting stations." I shot a quick glance at the mare watching us. She seemed all too eager in our conversation. Static followed my gaze, noticing that our conversation was no longer private.

"Still, we should try to meet this DJ Pon3." The waiter arrived with our cola's. Informing us that our food would be along shortly. Static waited for him to leave before continuing. "Might save us a whole lot of trouble."

"Yeah about that…"

"Ugh, what did you do this time?" Rolling her eyes.

"Oh nothing much. I just might have promised somepony I'd go looking for someone. A filly that was taken."

"Sparx." Static whined. "Why'd you do that?" Other than it being the right thing to do of course.

"Well I don't know. I was drunk at the time." _Oh so it was that night._ What do you mean that night? _Oh nothing._

Static blushed a bit then looked away as the waiter arrived with our food.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The waiter set down a slip of paper as he left. I looked at the bill. Fifty caps! Remind myself not to eat out too often. This shit is expensive. And small. I looked at the portions. Noticing mine was slightly larger I swapped plates before Static turned back.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" I plead ignorance.

"You switched the plates so yours is smaller." She pushed her plate towards me. "You need the extra energy to heal up as best you can before we leave."

"Don't worry about it. I'll survive. I'm not that hungry right now anyway." We both knew that was a lie. But in order to not cause a scene she didn't push it. We finished our meals in silence. Setting the appropriate amount of caps a small tip on the table before we left. The gray unicorn was still sitting at her table watching us as we got up to leave. Nosy much. I wonder what her problem is.

Sleep was hard to come by. It didn't help that I wasn't really tired either. I'd slept enough for a whole week in the clinic. At least it seemed that way. I had been operating on very little sleep lately. I needed to go clear my head. Getting up I quietly made my way to the door. Checking to make sure Static was still asleep. How she found that small space so comfortable was beyond me. She was curled up nose to tail. And the key was sitting on the counter. I quietly brushed it off with my wing before I unlocked the door and snuck out. Quietly locking the door behind me.

The tower was dark, and quiet. With not a single pony in sight. Quiet peaceful actually. Trotting as quietly as I could to the main atrium, and down the flight of stairs. I slowly paced past the closed shops. Several clothing stores, a boutique, a grocer or two. Even a cheese shop. This whole place just didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the wasteland. Everywhere I look were remnants of the past, brought back to life in the present. Though I'm pretty sure that wasn't how you were supposed to use a tuning fork, stuck with its prongs in a block of cheese behind the shop window.

Strange uses aside, I needed to figure out a way to Fillydelphia. I already knew the way generally, but I really could use a map. Places to avoid, safe places to rest along the way. In all honesty I could find out if the Stable-Tec HQ was still there when I arrived. I had more than one quest to accomplish when I got there. If I couldn't get a reactor cross reference or diagram of Stable 33, then hopefully I could find this filly. How did you say her name again? Tail-ee-ya? Goddesses, what a strange name. Hopefully she's still alive. The wasteland seemed hard enough on ponies lucky enough to not be slaves. I could only imagine, actually I could do better than that. The first ponies I had come across. Well the first ponies that counted anyway, were slavers. If they were typical then I was pretty confident I wouldn't be happy with what I find, nor the slavers happy when I'm through with them.

I caught a glint of muted green light down a small passage. Walking over to investigate I found a terminal mounted on the wall and a door marked reactor access. Well I didn't need to be here. Or did I? My mind started turning. This was one of the earlier ministry hubs. That means it probably doesn't have independent systems. I might not need to talk to the Pon3 at all. Not if I could somehow just download the maps straight to my pipbuck. Now who's a clever pony? Smirking at my own smartness. This was right up my alley. Nothing like a bit of covert espionage to get the blood flowing. I'd just need to do some preliminary scouting first to find the right window of opportunity, and check to make sure I can access the system first. Shouldn't be too much trouble. Then again. When has anything ever been this easy.

Suddenly I froze. I could just start to make out hoof steps, and they were getting closer. I ducked out of the hallway and hid in the alcove made by one the shops entrances. Two ponies trotted into view. Both wore security armour and I recognized the leader. The 'Honorable' Chief Grim Star. The other pony must be one of his lackeys.

The two trotted into the hallway and I heard one of them typing on the keyboard. A click and the door opened. Quickly making my way back I caught the door as it closed and held it ajar ever so slightly. Holding my breath I could hear the two ponies talking.

"I don't care what the doctor says. That damn pegasus will go feral right under noses if we don't keep an eye on 'im."

"All I'm saying is what the doctor told me. You don't have to like it. Besides he'll probably leave in a few days anyway. They only rented the room for a few days."

"Yeah, well. Can't do much about it right now I guess. You find any more ponies to help with the raid."

"I've got four ponies who hate that old zombies guts almost as much as you do. But they just ain't fighting material. Security, fine. Fighting out there. Not so much." There was a short break and I was getting ready to leave. Best to be long gone before they catch me. "How many ghouls do you think Rottingtail has in there with him?"

"Oh, at least thirty I'd say. Still we'd need half an army to get at 'em."

"Why not just hire someone? How much is Rottingtail worth to you." Oh, I-de-A.

"You know." Come on bastard. How much.

"How much Chief? I need to know what I'm working with here."

"I don't know Tassel. Maybe five thousand caps? If they can get rid of him and all the rest of those ferals. Still I doubt any gryphons would work that cheap."

I'd heard enough so I let the door slide shut and hastily retreated to my room. Static was still fast asleep in her tub as I replaced the key. Tomorrow I would need to find this Tassel. Should be able to get at least get one thing taken care of that way. Then all I would have left would be to get into the computer system later. Everything was lining up nicely.

Footnote: Level Up

New Perk: Ghoulish [1] - You have been contaminated with radiation. Health is permanently decreased by 15%.


End file.
